New Troubles
by FangRules1995
Summary: Max and Fang are in a gang and their rival, the Night Shades have a new leader. Will this cause more problems? Will Max and Fang let a new person into their gang? FAX in later chapters some Eggy No wings
1. Chapter 1

** d/motorcycles/1/0/0/K/0/-/11_Honda_CBR250R_RedSil_ Fang's motorcycle**

**Hey guys, I'm currently writing 2 stories at the same time. So let's see how this works out. I'll probably write this story, and write like 3 chapters so I don't have to worry about updating both stories on time. The other story I'm writing is A Christmas Called Fax. So if you're new to reading my stories please check out my other stories if you want to.**

**Fang: That was almost like Nudge talking**

**Me: Well I'm sorry I decided to write two stories at one time and am telling the readers this!**

**Fang: Whatever**

**Me: Are you going to keep saying one word answers now?**

**Fang: Yup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

MaxPOV

I was headed to my gang meeting with my best and only friend Nick (A.K.A. Fang). We were on his motorcycle, at a red light when Nick said something.

"What?" I asked through the headset that was hooked into both of our helmets.

"I said, what are we going to do about the Night Shades always being in our territory?"

"Oh, well we can't really do anything about it until they attack us."

"You always say that"

"I know" We were silent until we pulled up to our meeting place, which was a rundown grocery store. It still had electricity which was really handy at night when we had our meetings, which were every other Saturday and Sunday. Fang got off his red Honda and held it steady so I could get off. we took our helmets off and carried them inside to where our office was. We set the helmets down on our desks. We had an hour before the meeting started. We already had boarded up the windows and only one door was open. But it was always locked each gang member had a key. If you are at all confused on why when Fang and I pulled up to our meeting place why his name went from Nick to Fang it's because if we weren't at our meeting place (I really need to name this) we don't bring up the fact we are in a gang. As far as our school knows Nick is a straight B, C student and drives a truck not a motorcycle. Also the school isn't aware of our tattoos. Yeah you heard me right, Fang and I have tattoos. Mine's on my lower back and Fang's is on his right shoulder blade; everyone in the gang has this tattoo. The tattoo was our gang's symbol.

The next hour consisted of Fang and me playing pool in the lounge room and one on one basketball. When it was 20 minutes 'til the meeting, Fang and I went to change out of our normal everyday clothes, though Fang's outfit doesn't change very much. My clothes do change majorly, from always bright clothes like a normal teenagers, it turns into black with skulls and ripped jeans and anything I wouldn't wear to school or around my family. My mom always hated that I was in a gang and she thought my gang clothes made me look like a whore. So I always hide my gang clothes in a secret compartment in my closet. I actually prefer my gang clothes over my school clothes. I changed out of my pink shirt that says 'Stay calm and eat ice cream', my green skinny jeans, black flats, and pink flower in my hair to a black owl shirt, black ripped jeans, black combat boot, and a black weave beret.

When I walked back into our office I saw that Fang was on the computer.

"Hey there's a new leader of Night Shades" I sighed when Fang said that and looked over Fang's shoulder to read the article.

_**Night Shades New Leader**_

___**Night Shades have a new leader and does she think they should stop the rivalry with Night Rides? She says that even though she's new to the Night Shades she is keeping the rivalry no matter what. If she's going to attack the Night Rides it's going to be soon. So Night Rides get ready for the fight of your life.**_

_** If you don't know why the Night Shades and Night Rides hate each other, it's because they have to share the first part of their names. It may sound silly to you but it to them it's not easy. The Night Rides always get taken to the police station and are always blamed for the Night Shades crime. Night Shades also hang out around the Night Rides hang out, which always ends in a fight. Take 3 weeks ago for example, 30 Night Shades were hanging around Night Rides hang out. The Night Rides leader, and co-leader pulled up on a motorcycle for an extra meeting and they both saw the Night Shades the Night Rides leader pulled out her cell phone and texted the whole 180 gang members that they had a 'Night Shade invasion' as the leader put it. Soon there were Night Rides pulling up; the leader and co-leader went to go talk to the leader of night Shades to leave. But the Night Shades leader pulled a knife, which weren't allowed in the street fights, it was strictly a fist fight only. No guns or knives or and weapon of any type. The Night Shades leader lunged at the leader of Night Rides, the co-leader pushed the leader out of the way and he took the knife wound for her. He spent 2 weeks in the hospital, is there something going on between the leader and co-leader of the Night Rides?**_

"No way, there is nothing between us." I said looking at Fang as he smirked at the screen.

"Well at least we now know that the new leader is female" Fang laughed

"Don't laugh at that, I'm female and the best gang leader the Night Rides have had yet!"

"I know, but hey it's meeting time" We walked out of the office and into the meeting room.

"LISTEN UP!" I shouted once I was in front of everyone. No one quieted down so I looked over at Fang and nodded. He pulled out an air horn and blew it. It's funny when the emo kid blows an air horn people tend to pay attention to him.

"Now that I got your attention, listen to Max." Fang said louder than normal in his gang voice.

"Thank you Fang," I sighed "Ok well if any of you saw the front page of the newspaper, you know that the Night Shades have a new leader, because of what Jeb Batchelder did. We know that the new leader is a female so if you see a suspicious looking female with people you think are in the Night Shades do not, I repeat, do NOT talk to them or come in. Either text Fang or I, it doesn't matter when it is, if it is during school I will be happy to get my ass out of there to get the Night Shades to leave." Everyone laughed but I glared at everyone until they all quieted down.

**After the meeting**

Fang and I started walking towards his motorcycle still in our gang clothes. I turned just as a fist came up to punch me. When I turned the hand missed me, but Fang wasn't so lucky. We spun around both of us doing round house kicks to the same person. Luckily Fang and I used different legs. The person fell to the ground, and Fang put his foot on the person's chest.

"Get off me!" She growled

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked

"I'm Lissa Walker, and I wanted to talk to you about joining the gang."

"By trying to punch me in the face?" I asked glaring

"Sorry, I just needed to know if it was you or not."

"Let us sleep on it," with that Fang and I got on his motorcycle and sped off.

**A/N**

**Me: There it is the first chapter of **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello welcome back to 'New Troubles'! Wow that sounded like a T.V. Show opening. Any way this is chapter dual (2, my friend finds it weird that I can count to 29 in Korean)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the name, but my friend helped me come up with the name, and the plot.**

FangPOV

I pulled up to Max's house through a secret driveway made for our gang use only. There was one light on but that was in the kitchen where the light was always on for Max when she came home late from something. Max and I walked into her garage me walking my bike into the garage so if anyone pulled into the driveway they wouldn't see my motorcycle. Max punched the garage door button and the door started closing. Max walked into her house and into the kitchen, I followed her silently. She wrote a quick note to her mom that she was home and hung it on the coffee maker, she then started going down into the basement waving for me to follow her.

"Nick, when are you going to tell you parents?" Max asked once we were in her room

"Tonight, that is if they are still up." I sighed and leaned against her wall.

"Okay well text me if you need something after you tell them tonight if they're still up." Max sighed and turned towards her dresser pulling out her pajamas.

"Okay I'll put my bike in the shed" She nodded okay and I turned and left.

**Line break to Nick's/Fang's house!**

I pulled into our driveway in my green truck; I parked it and walked in through the back door locking my truck on the way. When I was inside I saw my parents staring at me.

"Where have you been" My dad asked sternly

"We were so worried" My mom added hugging me tightly her long black hair pulled neatly into a bun.

"Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something." I said already regretting saying that

"You didn't get that Max girl pregnant did you?!" My dad always cuts to conclusions

"No and it's about where I go every other Saturday and Sunday, and how I got stabbed."

"Ok and how do all these things fit together?" my mom asked, I sighed _if only they'd let me finish without interrupting me_

"It's because I'm in a gang" I stared down at my black boots

"YOU'RE IN A WHAT?!" My dad screamed

"Jerry, calm down" my mom tried sooth

"Cindy, I will NOT calm down! Our son could get us all killed! And what about the child we are trying to have! Nick could get into drugs and alcohol! I am not going to have a son who is in a gang!"

"Your right; I COULD get us all killed, but this is for our SAFETY but if you don't want a son who's in a gang fine next week's my 18th birthday I can legally move out then!" Now I was screaming

"Nick, Jerry, both of you just stop. But Nick, sweetie your fathers right you could kill all of your family. So I think it would be best if you just left." I stared at my mom wide eyed. How could SHE of all people tell me to leave?

"Fine, I'll go pack my stuff up and load it in my truck." I said pushing past my 'parents'. I walked down to the basement and grabbed all the boxes I could find and carried them all up into my room. I heard my mom crying in the next room over, I pulled out my phone and texted Max.

**(**_**Fang, **__Max_**)**

_**Max, I got kicked out**_

_What?!_

_**Yeah and my mom did it of all people**_

_I'll go ask my mom if you can move in, at least for a little while_

_**Thanks Max but you really don't have to do that**_

_I know I don't but I will since you're my only friend_

_**Ok go ask your mom I'll be packing**_

_K!_

I flipped my phone closed and went back to packing

**Line break 'cause I didn't want to bore you with all the packing**

Once I got the last box taped and sealed I heard my phone go off; I flipped it open to see Max had texted me.

**(**_**Fang **__Max_**)**

_Hey, my mom said it was ok_

_**Ok cool I'll pay rent if I need to, I still have that Starbucks job**_

_Oh yeah, my mom said 'Nick does NOT have to pay anything, I like that boy he's a nice kid' I kid you not she legit said that_

_**YES IM ACTUALLY LIKED BY AN ADULT! SCORE!**_

_Ha-ha, when will you be over to drop stuff off?_

_**Oh I was able to fit all the boxes in the bed of my truck and everything's in it**_

_Okay cool so you'll be at the house in like 5 minutes?_

_**Yeah**_

_Okay I'll let you go so you don't text a drive_

_**Ok**_

I closed my phone and walked through the kitchen with one last box in hand. My 'mom' stopped me before I could leave.

"Nick, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I still love you" She said looking into my black eyes, I looked back into her blue eyes

"If you did love me then I wouldn't be forced to leave." I said pushing past her, she started to cry again but I didn't look back. I just pulled the cover over the bed and got into my truck and drove off towards Max's house, correction MY house.

**A/N**

**There you go, Fang 'parents' do come into play more later so yeah thanks for reading and dismissed! I don't know why I did that**


	3. Chapter 3

**This be Chapter 3 of NEW TROUBLES!**

**Fang: She's hyper seeing as its 3:36 AM**

**Me: Yup but I write better when my parents aren't bugging me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

MaxPOV

I saw a car pull into our driveway I instantly knew it was Nick; I ran outside and helped him carry in his stuff. After about 5 minutes of carrying boxes into his room which was in the basement next to mine. We started unpacking the boxes.

"Nick, I'm sorry your parents kicked you out." I said after a few minutes of unpacking

"It's okay I mean if I waited until I was 18 when I was going to look for an apartment, because my dad always yelled at me." He sighed; I pulled out a picture that I drew of Nick and me.

"Hey look," I said walking over to him and showing him the picture. Nick chuckled and smirked, in the picture Nick had his arm around my shoulder and I had my arm around his waist. We were both in our gang clothes but that was the first picture I drew that I actually liked. I gave it to Nick because of the fact we have been best friends for a year now. We have only had each other as friends because we were outcasts in school.

When we had finished unpacking all of Nicks stuff I showed him the secret compartment in his closet which he really didn't bother putting his other clothes in it because of the fact they weren't much different than his school clothes. We had completely finished his room other than his pictures and his posters. I pulled out my phone to check what time it was; _4:05 AM shit we need to get to bed! _

"its 4:05 and we have school tomorrow so I'm going to bed I got up and what surprised me is that when he got up he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Max, for everything." I nodded and breathed in his very little cologne

"No problem" I smiled and walked out of his room and into mine; I quickly changed and got into bed.

**Line Break to Next Morning!**

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping insanely loud; I reached over a punched my hand down on the off button, my clock flew of the table and hit the ground breaking. _Great start off the new school year with a broken alarm clock. Let's see if I can keep my record of10 days of breaking my alarm clock in a row. _I sat up and rubbed my eyes, _why had I been up that late? Oh yah Nick moved in with us. _I got out of my bed walking over to closet. I pulled out a white halter top, some blue skinny jeans, white beret and black converse.

I started walking down the hall when Nick popped out of his rooms wearing his normal black attire. We walked up to the kitchen both collapsed in a chair at the table, my mom brought over two plates stacked with pancakes and bacon.

"Hey Nick" My younger sister Ella yawned

"Hey" Nick went back to stuffing his face with food

"Nice to see that Max isn't the only one who does that." Ella laughed; I glared at her making her flinch. "Not that I don't mind the Max's friend is here, but WHY is he here this early in the morning, seeing as I didn't hear you pull up."

"My parents kicked me out" Nick replied, Ella nodded already knowing why

"Well we better get off to school." I sighed and put my plate in the sink, Nick followed me. When we were out and into the garage Nick and I hopped into his truck and he drove off towards Buckeye High School **(yes Buckeye is a real town in Arizona I checked)**.

Once we were to school I hopped out of his truck and grabbed my bag heading off towards the office to get Nick and I's schedule.

When I walked in I was surprised at the fact I was able to just get the schedules normally I have to wait in line for a good 5 minutes.

"Name?" asked the secretary

"Ride and Martinez" I said, the secretary looked up at me and smiled "Hi Max how was your summer" asked Mrs. Dwyer.

"Ok, I guess it kinda flew by" I said Mrs. Dwyer has been the only staff member I liked at the school.

"Yeah it tends to do that, and then the school year drags on." I laughed and nodded as she handed me and Nick's schedule "Have a nice day" she said as I walked out the office. When I came out of the office I saw one of the cheerleaders trying to get Nick to go out with her. When he saw me come out of the office he pushed past her and walked over towards me. I handed him his schedule and we compared our schedules.

**Max's schedule**

1st hour- English

2nd hour- Science

3rd hour- Math

Lunch

4th hour- Art

5th hour- Psychology

6th hour- Gym

DISSMISSAL

**Nick's schedule**

1st hour- Science

2nd hour- English

3rd hour- Math

Lunch

4th hour- Art

5th hour- Study Hall

6th hour- Gym

DISSMISSAL

Nick and I had 3 classes together and lunch, so Nick and I went our separate ways towards our lockers when I ran into someone. I fell backwards as did they.

"Sorry" Both of us said

"It's fine" I sighed and helped the girl up

"Hi I'm Angel" The girl said "Well technically it's Ariel but everyone calls me Angel."

"Hi Angel, I'm Max; short for Maximum." I said

"I like your name Max, its unique" Angel beamed

"Thanks. What year are you I haven't seen you before." I asked

"Oh I'm a senior, but I just moved here from Hallandale Beach, Florida."

"Oh well that would explain why I haven't seen you before" We both laughed

"Well can you help me find my locker?"

"Yeah" I looked at her locker number "That's funny" I laughed; angel looked at me confused "Your locker is next to mine" I laughed again. I led her to her locker and I put my stuff in mine.

"Hey what's your schedule look like?" Angel asked showing me hers.

We had 4 classes and lunch together, 1st, 2nd, lunch, 4th, and 6th hour. Well I can't wait to see Nick's face when I tell him I made a friend! 3rd hour was going to be fun.

Angel and I had made a plans that she was going to sit with me and Nick at lunch, during 1st hour. We got yelled at multiple times for talking instead of listening to what she was talking about. Which in the end we all got quizzed needless to say Angel and I failed that quiz. On our way to 2nd hour when Angel was tripped I whirled around and saw a guy with a cheerleader hooked to his arm laughing. I walked up to both of them and punched them both in the nose; both of their noses broke when I punched them. The girl started screaming and the guy came after me which I just tripped him and pinned him the ground pulling his arm behind his back.

"How do you like it?" I asked all venom in my voice. When a teacher came to take me to the office and him to the nurses office I knee'd him in the 'family jewels' as my mom would say.

"Ms. Martinez, it's the first day and you're already in my office." Mr. Gunter-Hagen said

"That douche tripped my friend!" I was NOT going to settle on him not getting in trouble

"So you punched him and his girlfriend in the nose breaking it?"

"Yeah so?"

"So my point is you just leave it at the fact you can't do anything about that!"

"Well if you haven't noticed for ALL my high school years I've only had one friend!"

"Well, Ms. Martinez you can't go around breaking peoples noses just because they tripped your friend!"

"Well she got a bloody nose so, so should they!" I yelled standing up to go leave

"Ms. Martinez! SIT. DOWN!" Mr. Gunter-Hagen was getting mad now. First day and principal already needs a break from me. New record!

"No! I'm just going to go to my next class!" I stormed out of his office and I faintly heard him yell at me that I had 3 weeks of detention. Oh well I've had longer but he's probably gonna call my mom, oh well.

I walked into Science and saw that Angel was sitting in the back holding a tissue to her still bleeding nose. I sat down next to her and she passed me a note.

**(Max **_Angel)_

_So how badly did you get in trouble?_

**3 weeks detention and my mom to deal with when I get home**

_Oh I'm sorry I got you in trouble_

**What?! You didn't get me in trouble that douche Dylan and his girlfriend Tess did**

_His name is Dylan? And that slut is his girlfriend_

**Yeah, Tess has been with most of the guys in this school expect Nick he's my best friend your meeting him at lunch then we have Art and Gym with him; I think you'll like him.**

_Okay and you said earlier that he was your only friend until you met me right?_

**Correct**

_Okay I can't wait to meet him!_

I was about to write her back when Mrs. Draiser took the note and read it out loud to the whole class Angel and I got off the hook since it was the first time. After class I took Angel to her Psychology class, on my way to Math I caught up to Nick and walked with him to Math when we got there Nick saw 2 seats in the back of the classroom. When we sat down Dylan and Tess walked in. Oh great

**A/N**

**There was chapter 3 and I'm now at my house and I actually got time to finish this at 11:29 PM so my day has been busy, with being at my friends house, and writing chapter 9 of A Christmas Called Fax.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**This is going to probably be a quick chapter since I'm writing this at 3 AM, I'm probably gonna sleep once this chapters over I just want to write!**

**Fang: This I think is the first chapter you've let me talk!**

**Me: Yup, Oh and by the way I didn't know any other person to use for Dylan's girlfriend I'm probably not gonna use J.J. in this because of the fact Max and Fang are going to be loners**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

MaxPOV

When Dylan and Tess saw me they started walking towards me once they were in front of me both of the tried to punch me in the face. I easily blocked both punches; Nick stood up and was about to punch these two idiots when Ms. Thompson Yelled at us and told Dylan and Tess to take a seat, in the FRONT of the room. Math went by pretty quickly and soon it was lunch time. I saw Angel in the corner of the cafeteria and headed towards her making sure Nick was behind me. When we got there I realized that there was a boy sitting at the table with her but I sat down anyway.

"Oh, hey Max!" Angel said looking over at me "This is Zephyr, my twin brother. But people call him Gazzy or the Gasman." I nodded a waved at the boy.

"This is Nick, my only friend since what 1st grade?" I pointed at Nick.

"So Nick, is you favorite color black?" Gazzy asked

"Yes and no" Fang answered.

"What do you mean 'yes and no'?" I God not this question

"Yes black is my favorite color but so is dark red" Oh hey Nick took that better than I thought.

"Oh well you could have said that."

"I could have but I didn't feel like it."

"You're getting lazy like me, I did a GREAT job!" I laughed at Nick's face when I hugged him

**LINE BREAK**

**After school**

I walked into the detention room and saw that Mrs. Dwyer was in charge.

"Hello Max, and why are you in here today?" she asked

"Because I kinda broke a kid's nose because he tripped my new friend and made her nose bleed, I didn't mean to break the kid's nose. But then Mr. Gunter-Hagen was yelling at me and I stormed out so now I have to go through hell when I get home." I sighed

"Well Max, I'm going to let you go home because I know your mom and she is not going to let you off the hook, plus how many days of detention do you have?"

"3 weeks"

"Ok well, when I'm in here I'll let you go early because I know Nick has to drive you."

"Well I have my license just not a car."

"Well Max, go home and do your homework if you have any."

"Okay thanks Mrs. Dwyer!" I walked out of the room and down to the gym where Nick said he'd be waiting for me. When I got to the gym I opened the door and saw a shirtless Nick playing basketball with Gazzy. I closed the door and walked right in the middle of the game smirking as I stole the ball from Nick.

"Really Max, really?" Nick was running behind me but I just ran faster I could hear Angel and Gazzy laugh. I quickly spun around and dodged Nick and ran out of the gym. I was running down the hall dodging the occasional mop bucket or seventh hour student. I ran past the office seeing Mrs. Dwyer at her desk slightly laughing. I ran past Nick's truck and down the road. _Well he's going to catch up to me. _I heard the engine start and saw the blur of people getting in his truck. I sped off towards home.

When I came around the block I saw 4 Night Shades standing outside my house. _Mom, don't answer that do;_ I pulled out my phone and texted Nick.

_4 NS outside house, _I started running back towards the truck when I got a text. I flipped my phone open to see a text from Iggy. **(oh Iggy's not blind)**

_NS's outside my house, what do you want me to do_

_**Don't go outside or let any of your siblings outside.**_

_That's the thing though Maya ran outside before I could stop her_

_**K, hold on Fang and I'll be over soon**_

_Ok_

I shut my phone and ran towards Nick's truck I met the truck at the corner. I hopped in the bed of his truck and Nick sped off towards Angel and Gazzy's house. When we go there they jumped out and I stayed in the back, Nick handed me a change of clothes that we always keep in his truck. Nick got out and put the cover on over the bed so I could change (can't you tell we've had to do this before?). Nick started driving towards Iggy's house.

When we pulled up I saw that there were at least 5 Night Shades, _piece of cake_. I hopped out of the truck and quietly walked up to the Night Shades in the front yard.

"Hey! This is Night Rides territory, get out!" I yelled at them Iggy came out and yelled at Maya to get inside.

"She said Get. Out." Fang told them standing beside me.

"Hm let me think NO!" One of the guys said then they charged at Fang and I. Iggy quickly joined once he locked Maya inside. All three of us were fighting off the Night Shades when a jogger past. _Shit. _Fang and I put it into over drive fight 2 at a time while Iggy finished off his guy. When we finished we went back to my house ready to fight off those 4, we walked inside to make sure my mom and Ella were ok Fang and I headed outside.

"There she is!" _Shit mental note come up behind them and kick them all in the head._ I sighed and walked off the porch and took a obvious newbie out. I went up to a girl and realized it was Tess. _FUCK! _ Well since I know she has a broken nose already let's start there. I side kicked her nose which made it start gushing blood. I then went with a middle punch and when she was leaning over I round house kicked her head. Fang had finished off his two so I went and hovered over Tess.

"If you tell anyone at the school I WILL kill you." She nodded and Fang and I walked back inside covered in our blood and a little of our opponents. My mom rushed over to us and pushed us into the bathroom and started tending to our wounds. Fang had gotten punched in the eye so he was starting to get a black eye, he had taken a blow to the head which was bleeding at this time. I ended up with a broken nose 'cause Tess head butted me, and a dislocated shoulder which my mom had to take my into the kitchen where there was 'better light'. She had Fang talking to me but before I could answer his question my mom put my shoulder back in place, I squeezed my eyes closed and hissed. Fang had taken my hand so when I squeezed it I may have broken a couple bones.

"Sorry" I looked down at his hand so he knew what I was saying sorry for

"Its fine" We both went into our rooms and then took a shower in our private bathrooms

When I was done showering and back into my 'normal' clothes I walked upstairs. I guess my mom had been waiting for me, because she was sitting at the table looking toward the stairs that led to the basement.

"Why did you punch two people at school today?" Uh-oh time for the yelling

"Because a guy tripped my new friend and made her get a bloody nose, so I gave him and his whore a bloody nose."

"Max, you broke those two's noses."

"I know I didn't mean to break them, I was just angry that they did that." I really didn't mean to break their noses.

"So you pinned the Dylan on the floor pulling his arm behind him why?"

"Because like I said; I was angry!"

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady!"

"Then why don't you care that I actually made 2 new friends today?!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, you where just too busy yelling to notice!" I stormed out the door and ran over to the shed; pulling open the door I walked in and pulled out Nick's motorcycle. He gave me permission to drive it, but only if I was careful and wore my helmet. I shut the shed's door and drove off.

**A/N**

**There's some action for ya! And next chapter will be up soon.**

**Fang: You too happy**

**Me: I know but I actually get to sleep in my own bed. My room use getting re decorated and for the past week or so I've been sleeping on the couch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers.**

**Fang: You're being weird and hyper again**

**Me: Yah but only 'cause my sister got me a large Diet Coke and I drank it all.**

**Fang: Or is it because I don't like you?**

**Me: Well you do like me or I have to take away your seeing Max time**

**Fang: No not again**

FangPOV

I heard yelling from the kitchen and decided it wouldn't be the best idea for me to go get a snack. When yelling stopped I waited and heard the roar of the motorcycle speed off. I decided now I could get my snack.

_3 hours later_

Max still wasn't home and her mom was beginning to worry. Max never stayed out this late if she did it was because of traffic.

"Max is probably just stuck in traffic." I reassured Dr. M

"No, there's never that much traffic out at this time of day." Dr. M kept thinking of the negatives I sat back down on the couch.

_Rrriiinnnggg_

Dr. M's cell phone started ringing when she picked up she walked out of the room.

"WHAT!" I heard Dr. M shout she ran into the living room and I stood up

"Max was in an accident." She whispered

"WHAT?!" Max was always so careful when she drove my bike. "How?"

"I don't know, but they said I need to get down to the hospital. Can you go wake Ella up and call the school and tell them that Max won't be at school tomorrow, and you're going ok I don't need people wondering what is happening; and no matter what Ella says she's going to school tomorrow too." Dr. M quickly walked through the house grabbing her purse and her keys; I heard her pull out of the driveway. I walked into Ella's room and shook her awake.

"Nick? What are you doing in here?" she asked sleepily

"We need to go, NOW." I pulled her out of her bed and practically carried her to my truck.

When I reached the hospital Ella was wide awake. We walked in and saw Dr. M **(A/N should Fang start calling her mom? I think it would be confusing in later Fax chapters, it would seem like he was dating his sister. Plus I have a plan with his real parents so I probably won't have him start calling her mom.) **talking to a doctor, she waved us over to her.

"Doctor, this is my daughter Ella and Max's friend Nick." Dr. M said

"Hello Nick and Ella" He gave a small wave

"We were just talking about how Max is doing." Dr. M clarified

"How is she doing?" I asked

"She's in critical condition" the doctor said

"Go sit down, I'll tell you how she's doing in a minute." Dr. M whispered in my ear. I ushered Ella over to a chair and sat down she grabbed a magazine and started flipping through it. I pulled my phone out to text the Night Rides what happened and I'd give them details on how she's doing later when I had them. I started playing 'Tap Tap Revenge' on my phone Max had gotten me addicted to this game. Dr. Martinez walked over to us and sat down next to Ella.

"How bad is she hurt?" I asked putting my phone away

"Well like the doctor said she's in critical condition." She started

"Tell me something I don't know" I mumbled under my breath, Dr. M must have heard because she laughed slightly.

"They are still doing tests, but they know that the person the hit her ran a red light." Dr. M finished

"They don't know anything else?"

"No, I'm sorry Nick" I sighed and leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because Dr. M was shaking me awake.

"Nick, only one person can visit Max" Dr. M said once I opened my eyes

"Oh go ahead then I take Ella home" I said starting to get up

"No I want YOU to go see her"

"But she's your daughter."

"I know but I also know that Max will be happy you came to see her." Dr. M pulled me the rest of the way out of the chair "room 105" I walked down the hall and found her room; when I opened the door I saw her leg in a cast, arm in sling, gauze wrapped around her head, blond curls slightly red because of the blood, one arm completely covered in gauze, and they had her shirt pulled off reveling her black sports bra and her ribs wrapped in gauze, body covered with cuts and bruises. When the door shut she slowly looked over at me; she smiled.

"I can't believe you came to see me." Max sort of laughed

"You knew I would come see you." I smirked at her and pulled a chair next to her.

"I'm guessing you're wondering how bad your bike is."

"No, I was wondering how this happened to you."

"Oh, well I was driving it because I just needed to get away and the stop light turned green so I started to go when I was in the middle of the intersection; this guy ran the red light and hit me." Max stopped to breathe, I didn't say anything or push her I just waited for her to start talking again. "I was thrown from the bike and I landed on my shoulder that I dislocated earlier, the bone apparently shattered. When I landed on the ground I hit my head pretty hard on the ground getting a concussion and breaking the skin open. My broken leg is the leg the car hit; the gauzed wrapped around my arm is for the road rash I got; and I broke a few ribs when the paramedics did CPR on me, and every crash has cuts and bruises." She smiled at me, and I could tell by her smile she was in a lot of pain.

"How do you feel?"

"Ok, I'm just sad I wrecked your bike."

"It can be replaced."

"Yeah but if I left your bike in the shed and just ran, that wouldn't have happened to your bike."

"Yes, but Max, you wouldn't be alive and the bike can be replaced but you can't" I said and kissed her forehead.

**A/N**

**There is some Fax for you and I just had to rewrite about 4 paragraphs 'cause my computer crashed. I was literally freaking out that I would have to rewrite this WHOLE chapter but thankfully I didn't have to!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh by the way Max WAS wearing her helmet, but the helmet was destroyed in the crash.**

**Fang: You couldn't have said that before, like in the last chapter?**

**Me: Well I forgot because of my computer crashing on me.**

**Fang: Yeah right**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

_**Next day at school**_

FangPOV

Math was boring without Max being there to pass notes to, or watch her mock the teacher, or fall asleep in class and then passing the quiz we were given.

After math was lunch; I walked into the lunch room and grabbed lunch and paid for it. I saw Angel and Gazzy, in the back corner –our usual spot- I headed towards our table a sat down.

"Nick, where's Max? She wasn't in English or science." Angel asked; and let was questions roll…

"Oh, she's uh, in the um, hospital." Both of them looked shocked

"Why?"

"Car accident" which was true but it just involved her on a motorcycle

"Oh, well are we allowed to visit her?"

"Yeah, I was planning on going back after school before I went home."

"Oh ok, well can we come with you?"

"Sure"

After lunch Angel, Gazzy and I walked down to the art room; when we walked in I saw that we were doing free sketch. I sat down in my assigned seat which the seat next to me was empty seeing as Max was gone.

"Good afternoon everyone today is free sketch as you probably saw on the board, but for extra credit sketch and color the fruit bowl over in the back. But it cannot just be floating be sure to draw the table. The extra credit project needs to be turned in at the end of class." Ms. Amaya Aiko **(In Japan the last name is first so her first  
name is Aiko) **said handing out blank papers.

The young Japanese teacher went to hand me a piece of blank paper.

"It's okay I have my sketch book."I sighed pulling the sketch book from my backpack.

"Okay," She smiled and went on passing the papers out.

I started sketching a picture for Max; both Max and I were "gifted drawers" according to Max's mom.

I sketched a head and started adding the different features to the face. When I was done I looked at it and realized I had drawn Max. I started to add color to the picture when the bell rang; I packed up my things and walked to my locker to put my things in the locker. I kept the drawing of Max and grabbed the colored pencils from my locker and dropped them into my backpack. I started walking towards study hall when I was shoved against the wall. I did my normal gang thing and knee'd the person, head butted them and then did a skip side kick. My attacker fell to the ground and I saw that it was Dylan.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU AND MAX'S PROBLEM!" Dylan yelled getting off the floor and coming in to punch me I blocked the punch and did a front kick to push him back so I was able to roundhouse kick him.

"Maybe if you stop trying to ATTACK us we wouldn't have this issue." Mr. Gunter-Hagen walked out of his office and saw what was happening.

"DYLAN, NICK OFFICE NOW!" _I'm fucked._

When Dylan and I sat down Mr. Gunter-Hagen began to ask questions.

"Why were you two fighting in the hall?" He asked calmly

"Dylan pinned me against the wall so I used self defense." I answered calmly

"I saw that when Dylan got up he came after you and you kicked him." Dylan shifted in his seat nervously in his seat "Dylan, why were you attacking Nick?"

"Him and his girlfriend," Dylan was cut off

"Max is NOT my girlfriend" I added quickly

"Nick, please don't interrupt." Mr. Gunter-Hagen scolded

"Well as you know Max broke my girlfriend and my nose."

"Yes I am aware of that. But I still would like to know why you attacked Mr. Ride"

"Oh, well I was just pissed and I was planning on attacking Max but she's not here."

"Well, since you admitted that you are suspended and Nick," He turned to me "Don't use 'self defense' to hurt someone that didn't attack you." I sighed in relief and nodded

"Ok, I never planned to anyway." Mr. Gunter-Hagen smiled

"Good, now get to class. Dylan, stay in here while I call your parents."

I got up and walked out of his office, on the way to study hall I had to walk back to my locker to grab my backpack that was still laying on the floor. I grabbed it and walked off to study hall.

All during study hall I colored in the picture of Max, when the bell rang I headed back to my locker and put my backpack in my locker and hung the picture of Max on the inside door of my locker.

_**After gym**_

After gym I headed back into the locker room and took a shower and changed. I met Angel and Gazzy outside the school by my truck and we headed off to the hospital.

**A/N**

**Short I know but I had to hurry up writing**


	7. Chapter 7

**This hopefully will be a long chapter, as long as my parents don't interrupt me.**

**Fang: They always do and always will**

**Me: Shut it Fang, I need at least you to support the fact this story is better than my other ones**

**Fang: Yeah but A Christmas Called Fax has 2,994 viewers**

**Me: Yes but I feel less pressured on writing New Troubles**

**Fang: A Great Place to Hide Knives only has like 197**

**Me: Yeah this New Troubles has 340, your point?**

**Fang: That IS my point**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to?**

I pulled up to the hospital and Angel, Gazzy and I all got out; I started walking towards the hospital doors.

"Hello?" I heard the Gasman answer his phone "Oh yeah, sorry mom and friend is taking us home in about an hour or so." He hung up the phone as we entered the waiting room I saw Dr. M sitting in a chair looking exhausted.

"Hey Dr. M, these are Max and I's friends" I pointed at Gazzy and Angel "This is Zephyr and Ariel"

"Call me Gazzy and my sister Angel"

"Hello, I'm Dr. Valencia Martinez; you can call me Dr. M" She said smiling

"How's Max doing?" I asked her

"Oh, well she ended up going into surgery."

"For what?" Angel asked

"Her shoulder, she shattered the bone" Dr. M explained

"How's she recovering?"

"She's not out of surgery yet, Nick can you pick Ella up?"

"Yeah sure; I'll be right back." I walked out the door to get pick Ella up.

I drove off towards the high school again to pick Ella up **(Ella's a sophomore and she has a seventh hour)**. When I reached her school she and a bunch of other kids were waiting for their parents or siblings to pick them up. When I finally spotted Ella I got out of my truck and walked towards her. She and her friends were talking together when she turned around I was about 5 feet away from her.

"Oh hey Nick!" she said goodbye to her friends and walked towards me; we started walking back to my truck.

"Have you been to the hospital yet?" she asked

"Yeah your mom sent me to come get you."

"Oh, how's Max doing?"

"She's in surgery." I opened the door for her and she climbed in and threw her backpack on the floor.

"For her shoulder?" I nodded when I got in and started driving back to the hospital.

It was a quiet drive back to the hospital; when I parked Ella grabbed her backpack and shot off towards the entrance. I followed her but instead of running I walked; when I got inside Angel and Ella were talking to each other every now and then Gazzy would get a word in but not often he just did something on his phone. I sat down next to Dr. M

"Any news?" I asked hopeful

"No not yet, she should be out of surgery any minute now." I relaxed in my chair and pulled out my sketch book; I started to sketch the scene around me, every now and then looking up to look at some details.

"That's amazing" Dr. M whispered looking at my sketch. I pulled out the one of Max and showed it to her.

"I'm giving this to her, I drew it in art class today." Dr. M smiled, Ella looked over and saw the picture.

"Nick did you draw that?!" Ella gasped

"Yeah."

"It's amazing!" I smirked and went back to sketching the scene before me. Dr. M put the picture of Max carefully into my backpack.

"Maximum Martinez?" a doctor asked Dr. M stood up and walked over to him "Hello I'm Doctor William Pruitt."

"I'm Doctor Valencia Martinez, Max's mom"

"Well Max's shoulder has been reconstructed; she will make a full recovery after she wakes up. Max will have to go through physical therapy to get full use of her shoulder." Dr. M seemed to relax a little bit; I added the Dr. Pruitt and Dr. M to my sketch when I was done I showed it to Ella, Gazzy, and Angel. They all liked the sketch.

Angel got up and grabbed a newspaper and looked at the front page.

"Nick?" she asked

"What?"

"Was Max on that motorcycle or did the newspaper company mess this up?" Ella and I stiffened up "Oh my God she was, wasn't she!" Angel whisper yelled "My mom was watching the news this morning and this was on the news, but Max isn't the leader of the Night Rides." I winced as she mentioned the Night Rides. "She's the leader of the Night Rides isn't she?" Ella and I shook our heads no. "Oh ok, well whose motorcycle is that then?"

"It's Max and I's" I blurted _Shit, shit, shit! I'm a fucking IDIOT!_

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle."

"Well we don't now; the bike was totaled in the crash."

"Oh." Thank God she believed me on the gang thing.

Dr. M walked back towards us "Does anyone want to visit Max?" She asked I shot out of my chair as did the others; Dr. M laughed and led us down the hall to Max's room.

When we went in Max's room I noticed that her blonde curls didn't have the red tint to them anymore. I also noticed that part of her tattoo was showing.

"Her tattoo's showing; distract Angel and Gazzy while I pull the blanket up higher." I whispered to Dr. M; she nodded

"So Angel, Gazzy how did you guys meet Max?" she asked I pulled the blanket up higher two inches above her belly button.

"Oh Max and I literally ran into each other in the hall." Angel laughed

"Yeah then at lunch I met Max." Gazzy added

I tapped Dr. M's hand 4 times so she knew that I hid Max's tattoo. Max started to move and I spun around on my heel seeing her eyes open.

MaxPOV

I woke up and saw Nick staring at me; I smiled slightly then winced at the pain in my shoulder and head.

"Max, are you okay?" I looked over and saw my mom looking worriedly at me

"Yeah, just my head and shoulder hurt that's it." My mom leaned over and pushed the button above my head. A second later a nurse came in.

"Is everything okay?" she asked

"Her head and shoulder hurt, can she get anything for the pain?" My mom asked the nurse walked over and looked at the clip broad at the end of the bed.

"Yes I can I'll be right back." She set the clip broad back down and walked out of the room.

"Hey Max, how are you?" I heard a familiar voice say, I looked over in the direction it came from and saw the twins.

"Hey guys, I'm doing okay I guess." I smiled

"Max I drew you something during art class." Nick said everyone was smiling; Nick reached in his backpack and handed me the picture face down. I flipped it over and gasped I must have looked really shocked. "Do you like it?" Nick's voice came sounding shy.

"Like it? I LOVE it! Come here so I can sort of dementedly hug you!" Nick chuckled and walked over to me and hugged me. Like I said it was a demented hug since I could barely use the one arm. The nurse walked back in with a glass of milk and a pill.

"The doctor said you need to drink lots of milk so your broken bones and get stronger." She smiled handing me the glass and the pill. She picked the chart up and wrote something down and left again. I heard a knock on the door and Jeff (A.K.A. Iggy) popped his head in.

Nick looked over at the door wide eyed and then nodded at Ella, mom, and I.

"Hi Uncle Jeff" I said; Jeff looked confused for a moment then caught on

"Hi Maxie-kins" I glared at him

"Please don't call me that EVER again." I was still glaring at him when Monique (A.K.A Nudge) and Jeff stepped in.

"Oh hi Aunt Monique" She caught on faster than Jeff did and didn't insult me with a horrible nickname.

"We heard what happened are you okay?" Monique asked

"Yeah I'm fine, just a couple broken bones." I answered

"Just a couple!? You've got let's see, 1,2, oh I guess just a couple but your pretty banged up."

"Angel, Gazzy, this is my aunt and uncle Monique and Jeff." I pointed at the two fellow Night Rides.

"I like your name Angel!" Monique said

**30 minutes later**

"Angel we gotta go I told mom that we'd be home in an hour." Gazzy said

"I'll drive you two home" My mom said, the three of them left my room.

"Are you two stupid?" Nick asked

"Sorry, Monique really wanted to see Max." Jeff answered

"Nick, it's fine but now if anyone sees us together from outside the Night Rides, you guys are my Aunt and Uncle" I sighed

**A/N**

**There's your chapter I'm gonna go read fanfiction and then go to bed!**

**Fang: Liv does this every night**

**Me: Not EVERY night just most nights. Oh and for me school started in 6 days so when I go back to back to school updates may slow down, but hopefully wont stop.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for no unload earlier, I was at a lake with my friends and you know surprisingly I have a life. But there's ONE downside to this I smell like smoke and it's giving me a headache. You'll probably read this after the day I was gone 'cause I write a chapter ahead and upload the chapter that's already done and is suppose to go next.**

MaxPOV

Jeff, Monique, Nick, Ella and I talked for awhile until a nurse came in and said visiting hours were over. Nick lied and said he was my brother so technically he could stay. After the nurse Ella, Nick and I busted out laughing. Monique and Jeff left and when my mom came in she was wondering what we were laughing at; we told her but she just laughed not getting upset at all.

**Next Afternoon**

Nick and Ella were back in my room and we were just talking when my mom came back from the vending machines handing Nick his Pepsi Throwback **(Had my first one today or technically on 8/30/12) **and handing Ella her lemonade.

"Where's my Pepsi Throwback?" I asked

"Well, I'll get you one when you can go home." My mom smiled, Doctor Pruitt walked in when I went to say something to Nick about he should share his throwback with me.

"Hello Martinez family" He still didn't know Nick was my friend

"Hello doctor" My mom answered

"Well, I have good and I guess some bad news."

"What is it?" I asked

"Well the good news being you can go home tomorrow"

"The bad news being?" Nick asked

"Well, Max won't be able to do any sport or physical activity for 6 months."

"I don't do any sport all I do is work out, so I guess I'm screwed for 6 months." I sighed, Nick smirked at my depression. "Don't you have homework?" I asked him

"Yeah, but you have 4 days worth I only have today's" He smirked back while I glared at him.

"Well, I'll let you work on your homework." With that Doctor Pruitt left

"You annoy me so much" I sighed "Mom can I have my Pepsi Throwback now?"

"You're not going home today, so no you cannot." My mom got up and left.

"Nick can I please have a s-"

"No" Nick said drinking the last bit of his pop.

"Jerk" Nick smirked throwing the can in the waste basket. My mom came back in and sat down

"Doctor Pruitt said you can go home today, but if you went go to school tomorrow you'll have to carry your backpack everywhere with whatever books you needed." My mom looked over at me

"Ok, but quick question. How will I right I'm not allowed to use my right arm?" I looked at her all seriousness in my question

"Use your left hand." Nick smirked because he knew I sucked at being coordinated with my left arm.

"Mom, can I take my laptop and type with my left hand?"

"We'll test your hand writing skills with your left hand at home" My mom grabbed her purse and threw the only outfit I had in her purse. "I'm going to go and grab you some clothes from the house I'll be right back." We only lived about 3 miles away from the hospital but I went past the hospital before the crash.

When my mom came back I was ready to change. Ella and my mom had to help me change seeing as I couldn't put any weight on my left leg. I had to use only one crutch but after a week I would have to come back and they would check and see if I was allowed to use my right arm. It ended up I had to wear a pair of my REALLY baggy jeans. Getting my shirt on was the tough part but I had to stretch out my right arm which REALLY hurt. When I had finished changing my mom pushed the wheelchair out of the bathroom. Ella and Nick gathered all of our belongings and we checked out of the hospital and I hobbled outside.

Nick ran and got the truck a pulled it up the curb; my mom helped me into the truck, buckled me and shut the door. Ella and she went to my mom's car; Nick drove away and back to the house.

When we got back to the house Nick helped me out of the truck and opened the house door for me. I hobbled inside and sat down in the kitchen.

"Can I have my Pepsi Throwback now?" We where home so you know she did say when we got home.

"Here" My mom sighed and handed it to me. I had a little issue trying to open it so Nick took it and opened it for me.

"Thanks" I said right before I took a drink of it. I smiled at the taste of it; I hadn't had any sort of pop since I was in the hospital, or a decent homemade meal at that. "What's for dinner?"

"Well I was thinking that we go visit your aunt and uncle, they already know we're coming for dinner."

"Please tell me it's Aunt Kayla and Uncle Joe" I was really hoping it was them I didn't care for my dad's sister Tammy and brother-in-law Steve.

"Yes its Kayla and Joe." I sighed in relief, my mom laughed and handed me a cookie "Here's a cookie; I know you haven't had a decent one lately."

"Thank you!" I ate it and was glad to be home

**20 minutes later**

We were all in my mom's van on the way to my aunt and uncle's house. I knew already Aunt Kayla will be happy to see us.

When we got to their house Nick helped me out of the van and handed me my crutch while helping support me. Aunt Kayla was out the door before I my mom even go up the stairs onto the porch. _Oh God stairs; my enemy at this point. _I used the one crutch to support all my body weight as I hopped along the yard; Nick was close behind making sure if I fell backwards he'd catch me. I got to the stairs and sighed; my mom must have given Nick a look that said '_don't let Max go up the stairs I know she'll fall.' _Because Nick had picked me up and set me down on the porch.

"Max! It's so good to see that you're okay." My aunt told me I smiled and hugged her as best I could on one leg.

"It's good to see you too" I said "This is Nick, I'm pretty sure you've met him before."

"Yes, we have" my uncle said hugging me. "We are so happy you wore your helmet"

"Yeah, so am I" I smiled as we walked inside the house.

**A/N**

**There's chapter 8 I think.**

**Fang: You really don't know do you**

**Me: No, I tired and my ankle hurts**

**Fang: Suck it up**

**Me: I'm going to bed don't push me**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**I'm starting school on September 3****rd**** so updates WILL slow down, but I'll TRY to get this updated every day I'm sorry if I miss a day but this year I have to deal with science fair again and my sports are start up right away I believe.**

FangPOV

We ate dinner talking about random things; we sort of tried NOT to talk about the accident. The guy who ran the red light was texting and he went to jail, because he had multiple charges against him for texting and driving and drunk driving.

"Max, do you remember your father?" Joe asked

"Only in every nightmare" Max answered

"That's true; Max was the one her father ever targeted the abuse to." Dr. M mentioned

"Why did he only target Max?" Kayla asked

"Because, at the time Mom was pregnant for Ella; and Alex took out his stress on me, but when I started fight back once I joined the Night Rides he started using more than just his fists. It turned into knives and at time hammers if he could get a hold of one. He would always abuse me when mom was at work or whenever she wasn't there. She just figured that all my bruises and cuts and some time broken bones were because I fell at home. When Mom was on maternity leave Alex didn't know that and she walked in when he was abusing me." Max looked a little tired and upset from having to talk about Alex, I had known about the abuse but I was too young that I didn't understand what was happening and if I went to my parents about it they wouldn't ever believe me; they just thought I was making it up. Whenever Max came over my parents thought she hurt herself playing in the yard or playing in the house they never thought it was her own father abusing her. "I'm done" Max got as best she could and hobbled outside to the porch swing.

"I'm done too" I got up out of my chair and sauntered outside to sit on the swing with Max.

"Hey" Max said as I sat down on the swing next to her.

"Hey" Max leaned her head on my shoulder. I went Max start to shake a little; I wrapped my arm around her and lightly pulled her to me. I felt my shoulder start to get wet and I knew why Max was crying and I didn't say anything. It always hurt Max to talk about her father; and now that he was out of jail and fighting for her custody didn't help. I told Max earlier if she had to go and live with the one guy she hated the most that I would go with her; I didn't care if I got killed protecting Max if would go with her, Jeff told her the same thing. Jeff like her older protective brother; but he was defiantly not an over protective brother.

"Thanks" Max sat up and leaned back; I took her hand and squeezed it so she knew that I cared and wasn't going to leave her alone with Alex. She squeezed my hand back; and leaned her head back on my shoulder.

"Hey, we are going to leave since you kids have school tomorrow" Dr. M sighed; I helped Max stand up and handed her, her crutch. I followed Max back into the house and into the living room where everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Max, get better soon." Joe told Max hugging her slightly

"Bye Uncle Joe" Max sighed

"See you soon Max" Kayla hugged her niece

"Bye Aunt Kayla"

"Bye Nick" Joe came over and shook my hand

"Bye"

"Bye Nick, make sure she gets better" Kayla said hugging me

"I will" I smirked

We headed out to the car again; I picked Max up and Set her down on the bottom of the 3 stairs. On the car ride home Max fell asleep and I took out my iPod and started my music. The first song started playing and I sang the lyrics softly as Dr. M and Ella talked.

**Viva La Vida by Coldplay**

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  


_For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world  
__[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/coldplay/viva_la_ ]___

I closed my eyes and I continued singing along with my favorite song.

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
ooooOOOOoooo

_ooooOOOOoooo_

_ooooOOOOoooo_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

I opened my eyes as the next song began to play.

**Blown Away by Carrie Underwood (My new obsession song)**

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Daddy was mean ole mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down  
There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past_

Shatter every window till it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away  
Till there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left to yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people called it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

Shatter every window till it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away  
Till there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left to yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past  
Shatter every window till it's all blown away,  
(Blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away  
(Flown away)  
Till there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left to yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

Max had added her songs to my iPod since hers broke and she was waiting to get a job and earn money for one; but I was gonna give her one for Christmas if she didn't have hers by then. But I did like that song and I understand why Max like's it too, she had shown me the music video yesterday at the hospital. She must have been watching CMT again because nothing good was on.

_Flashback_

"_Oh hey Nick!" Max said turning off the TV "Do you have you iPod?"_

"_Yeah why?" I asked handing it to her_

"_I found this song that I love 'cause it explains my life, you have money on your account still right?"_

"_Yeah it does"_

"_Here I'll so you the music video" Max showed me the video and it wasn't that bad of a song "Do you like it?"_

"_Yeah" she handed me my iPod back and I stuffed it in my pocket."_

_End of Flashback_

We pulled into the driveway and I lightly shook Max awake

"Wah? Where are we?" Max asked sleepily looking around

"Where at home" I answered her picking her up bridal style seeing she wasn't going to move by herself. Dr. M grabbed Max's stuff and followed me inside.

"Put her in the chair in the living room" Dr. M pointed at one of the arm rested seat. I set Max down on the chair. "Oh can you see in Jeff will come over and help you carry the other chair just like it down to Max's room."

"Ok." I pulled a blanket over an already slumbering Max; I flipped open my phone and walked out onto the porch and called Jeff.

"Hey Jeff, can you come over and help me move a chair to Max's room?"

"Ok thanks Jeff" I walked back inside and into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Did you get a hold of Jeff?" Dr. M asked

"Yeah he should be over in about 3 minutes." I grabbed out the walk and made myself a bowl of cereal.

When I finished my cereal Ella came into the kitchen.

"I heard Jeff was coming over!" Ella said excitedly

"Yeah, and I heard YOU have a crush on him" I said setting my bowel in the sink

"I do NOT have a crush on him!"

"A crush on who?" Jeff asked walking into the kitchen

"Hey Jeff" I said walking over to him

"Sup Nick" We walked in the living room and picked the chair up we started down the stairs when Magnolia bolt up the stairs almost tripping Jeff. Ella came downstairs to tell us where to set the chair. We headed back upstairs and I carried Max down the stairs to her room; I laid her on the chair. I started back up the stairs and heard Ella and Jeff flirting I smirked those two would make a great couple. When I heard Jeff get up and I quickly walked up the rest of the stairs.

"Nick, I got to go. I'm taking care of Maya tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be able to make the meeting." Jeff said walking towards the front door

"Alright, have fun with your sister." I followed him and onto the porch

"Hey do you think Max would kill me if I asked out her sister?" Jeff asked; I inwardly smirked

"No, but she'd kill you if you ever hurt Ella and so would I" I answered truthfully; Jeff laughed

"Okay see ya"

"See ya" I walked back into the house and locked the door "You LIKE him" I whispered as I passed Ella; she huffed and walked to her room.

"Nick, I put a baby monitor in Max's room and then I put the receiver in yours and my room. I figured you'd get to Max faster than I would if she needed help."

"Okay, Good night" I said walking into my room

"Night" I heard her say, I shut the door and got into bed.

**A/N**

**There's chapter 9 and I actually check what chapter I was on and I was right! Yay!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm dedicating my day to writing chapters you guys are lucky little bitches.**

**Fang: You shouldn't dedicate you day to something**

**Me: You did**

I woke up at 6 AM and broke my alarm clock.

"NNNNIIIICCCCKKKK!" I yelled not realizing the baby monitor was next to me.

"What?" Nick asked stumbling into my room

"I can't get up"

"Oh, yeah" Nick helped me up and then went to get my mom to help me change my clothes.

When my mom came in and helped me get my clothes on. I now had to only use button up shirts which I have none of, I had to borrow some of Nick's which they were huge on my but my sister nor my mom had any of. We where planning on going to the store today.

Nick carried me upstairs again; I was getting tired of having Nick carry me up the stairs so when we headed off to school I went down the stairs; it was tricky but I was able to. I tried to get in the truck but that wasn't gonna happen so I had to let Nick help me into the truck. I turned the radio on and instantly heard one of my favorite song come on; I began to sing along.

**Evacuate The Dance Floor- Cascada**

_Oh, turn up the music, let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it, come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical, out of control, ah_

_There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat__  
__Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)__  
__Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground__  
__Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor(Everybody in the club)Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me(Everybody in the club)Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground__  
__Oh, my body's aching, system overload, overload_

_Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode_

_Watch me, I'm intoxicated, take in the show, ah_

_It's got me hypnotized, ah, everybody step aside__  
__Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)__  
__Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground__  
__Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor(Everybody in the club)Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me(Everybody in the club)Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground__  
__Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate, push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate, you don't have to be afraid__  
__Now guess who's back with a brand new track?_

_They got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back_

_Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang__  
__Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_

_Let me see you wreck that thang_

_Now drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo__  
__Everybody in the club(Evacuate the dance floor)Everybody in the club(I'm infected by the sound)Everybody in the club(Stop, this beat is killing me)Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground__  
__Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground__  
__Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor(Everybody in the club)Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me(Everybody in the club)Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

Nick pulled into the school parking lot and came over to my side to help me out. I was at a loss because that was the only thing I needed help in and out of. I carried my messenger on the opposite side than normal. Nick followed me into the office so I can sign in so they knew I was back from the hospital.

"Hello Max, I'm glad to see your back." Mrs. Dwyer said happily eyes never leaving her computer screen

"I'm glad to be back" total lie; Mrs. Dwyer looked up from her screen and smiled at us as we turned away from her to go to my locker

When we got to my locker Nick started to open the locker on the other side of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"This is my locker now; I was always late to my classes after Dylan was expelled. Because he came back after he was suspended and tried to kill me again."

"Oh"

"Yeah his buddies wanted payback." Fang sighed pulling out his books and stuffing them in his backpack. I did the same and shut my locker and headed off to 1st period.

**LUNCH**

1st-3rd period went by fast and soon it was lunch time Nick was carrying my food to our table. I was sitting at the table talking to Angel and Gazzy waiting for my food; Nick had made me go and sit down at the table and wait for him to come.

"So Max, How are you feeling?" Gazzy asked

"Ok hungry, what is taking Nick so long?" I asked starving

"Well hello to you too" Nick handed me my tray

"God this food sucks but I'm hungry so fuck it" I started to eat the 'food'. Everyone laughed at my comment

**After School at Gang Meeting**

Fang and I walked into the meeting room and up in front of everyone; to Fang and my surprise everyone was instantly quiet.

I started the meeting without hesitation.

**Closing of the Meeting**

"Now you all know we may have new gang members, so here are the possible new Night Rides. Lissa," the red head walked up in front everyone "Ariel" the blonde walked in front "Zephyr" Wait a second…

I looked over at Fang and we both nodded

"We'll be right back" we both headed off the make shift stage and into our office

"Ari Eru to zefā! Naze karera wa koko to naitoraido ni naritai to omoimasu!" I whisper yelled

"Karera wa, naze watashi wa shiranai! Shikashi, wareware wa nani o shimasu ka?!" Fang answered

"Menbā ga mā sonogodenai baai, moshi sorera ga hitsuyōna baai wa Rettsu dake o sanshō" I sighed; we walked out and back in front of the Night Rides.

**(Max and Fang's conversation; Max: Ariel and Zephyr! Why are they here and wanting to be in the Night Rides!**

**Fang: I don't know why they are! But what do we do?!**

**Max: Let's just see if the members want them in and if they don't then oh well)**

"Well what are your thoughts on Lissa? Anyone with her joining raise your hand" ¾ of the Night Rides raised their hands. "Alright, what about Ariel" the same amount raised their hands. "Ok, now what about Zephyr?" just over half of the night Rides said yes but Zephyr was still in the Night Rides.

"Congrats you three" I smiled and shook all three off their hands, Ariel and Zephyr looked extremely shocked. "Now the three members are to come into our office.

**A/N**

**There's chapter 10 and I'm probably not gonna be late on the next few posts; we are re painting a room and I HAVE to get my room clean before school starts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well my room is finally all clean and my posters and decals aren't on my room 'cause we are going to paint my room sometime. And I forgot to write multiple chapters because of cleaning my room so now hopefully today I can write tons of chapters!**

**Fang: You can't**

**Me: At least let me try! Oh the ages are Max/Fang/Iggy/Angel/Gazzy-18**

**Nudge/Ella-16**

MaxPOV

The new members followed us into the office I sat down at my desk

"Well, welcome to the Night Rides." Fang smirked

"Do any of you have the permission from your parents to get a tattoo?" I asked; Lissa shook her head no, Zephyr and Ariel said yes. "Ok, well Lissa, I'm afraid if you don't get the permission to get the tattoo by the end of this week you won't be able to be in the gang." I know that's cruel but you can't be in the Night Rides if you don't have the tattoo, unless you're only 13.

"Okay," Lissa said walking out of our office

"Now, Ariel and Zephyr; do you want to go by that here and only here?" I asked

"Yes," They both said

"Alright, I know you guys are 18 so do you want to go get the tattoo now?" They both nodded yes

"Max and N- I mean Fang I didn't know you guys were the leaders." Ariel said

"No one but our parents and the other gangs know that we are." I sighed walking out of our office.

When we were out at the truck Ariel and Zephyr got in their car and followed us to the tattoo parlor.

**After Getting the Tattoo's**

Ariel had gotten her tattoo on her lower back like I had mine. Zephyr had gotten his on his left shoulder blade. We headed in our different direction home.

Once we got home I hobbled downstairs and into my room and crashed in the chair next to my bed forgetting about shopping for button up shirts.

EllaPOV

I walked downstairs and into Max's room with her new shirts and I saw her asleep on her new 'bed'. I set her shirts on her bed when I felt my phone go off; I flipped it open and saw a text from Jeff. I mentally screamed and read the message walking out of Max's room.

**(Iggy **_Ella _Regular**)**

**Hey Ells**

_Hey Jeff_

**I know that I shouldn't do this over text but, do you want to go out with me?**

I screamed into my pillow and ran downstairs into Max's room again not caring if I'd wake her up.

"What the hell Ella!" Max screamed

"Jeff just asked me out!" I said excitedly

"Cool, now leave me sleep!" I left Max's room and Nick poked his head out of his bedroom door

"I already knew he was gonna ask you out" Nick put his head back in his room and shut the door.

**(Iggy **_Ella _Regular**)**

**Ells? You still there?**

_Oh shit sorry and yes I will go out with you_

**Yes! And would Friday at 9 be out?**

_Yes that would be fine_

**Sweet, see you later?**

_Yup_

I quickly texted Monique that Jeff asked me out. She probably already knew since she's Jeff's cousin and they are in the Night Rides with Max and Nick.

**(Monique **_Ella_ Regular**)**

_You probably already know this but Jeff just asked me out!_

**Yes I did know that but he totally should have asked you out in person 'cause you know asking people out texting and dumping people over texting isn't right. Did I ever tell you Zac and I broke up 'cause I found out he was in the Night Shades? Plus he was a total douche.**

_Wow Monique that was the shortest text you've ever texted me._

**Hehe I know but you never answered my question; but I think I already told you. Do you think we could hang out before your date so I could get you ready and maybe something this week so we could just hang out and maybe do to the mall to find costumes for Halloween? I know that Jeff, Max, and Nick will go as people from a gang; but they do that every year so maybe we can suck them into wearing a real costume. And I know it's a month 'til Halloween but still we have that costume store that's open all year round!**

_Yeah you already told me about Zac; I was gonna ask you if you could come over and help me get ready for my date. We should hang out before my date and take Max, Nick and Jeff costume shopping tomorrow._

**Ok well I got to go now my mom's taking my phone away so I can go to bed and not text 'til 4 am. Well Night!**

_Night!_

I flipped my phone closed and turned it off setting it on my night stand; I quickly changed and got in bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

MaxPOV

_I was running; running from him; running for my life. I trip he has on me attacking me; cutting me, slowly killing me. I started screaming slowly I started calming down; but only because I couldn't feel anything._

"_No stop it! Stop… Stop… Alex… Please… Stop" I screamed at him trying to fight back. He continued to stab me and I kept begging for him to spare my life._

_I was able to push him off me and started running for my life again. I jumped over tree stumps and roots; the scenery quickly changed and I was in the Night Rides hang out. Alex ran in behind me and I knew I was trapped. I threw a piece of plywood at him and ran upstairs to the fire escape but when I looked back he was right behind me I looked down at the ground and jumped out the window. I continued falling as the scenery changed again; I hit the ground on one knee and started running again noticing I was in the back in the woods._

"_Maxine Martinez! Get your fucking skinny ass back here!" Alex screamed at me. I was starting to slow down and I stopped just short of the ocean I dove off the dock and started swimming ignoring all the pain I was getting from m_

"_Maxine Martinez! Get your fucking skinny ass back here!" Alex screamed at me. I was starting to slow down and I stopped just short of the ocean I dove off the dock and started swimming ignoring all the pain I was getting from my open wounds. The scenery changed again but this time I was in his arms slowly dying again, I started screaming again._

FangPOV

I woke up hearing Max's screams coming from the baby monitor. I jumped out of bed and ran into Max's room. She was asleep squirming around in the chair I jogged over to her and kneeled down next to her and brushed the hair out of her face; I took her hand in mine.

"Max," I shook her lightly trying to wake her up "Max" I shook her a little bit harder "Max!" I stopped shaking her when she opened her eyes a little and started looking around; she looked at her arms and legs.

"Wha?!" Max opened her eyes more and looked at me

"Were you having a nightmare with Alex hurting you?" I asked her still holding her hand

"Yeah"

"Do you want me to stay in your room for the night?" I asked when I looked up Dr. M was standing in the door way; she walked over to us and she started petting Max sweaty head.

"Nick, can you go get a wet wash cloth?" I nodded and jogged up the stairs to get the wet rag. I grabbed a wash cloth and folded it and stuck it in the sink; I turned the water on, on cold and when the cloth was soaked I rung it out a little and jogged back downstairs and into Max's room. I handed Dr. M the wet clothe and she laid it across Max's forehead.

"Max, are you okay with me going back upstairs?" Max's mom asked her

"Yeah, but can Nick stay in here?" Max asked looking up at her mom

"Sure" She leaned over and turned the monitor off. She kissed the top of Max's forehead and walked out.

I started walking out of her room to grab some of my bedding so I could sleep on the floor next to her.

"Where are you going?" Max asked as I opened the door

"I'm gonna grab some of my stuff to sleep on the floor next to you" I answered walking out of her room. I grabbed my comforter and pillow and headed back into Max's room; I set my stuff down next to Max. I kissed Max's forehead and laid down on the floor pulling my blanket over me.

**A/N**

**Sorry this chapters late but I was helping my parents paint**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hehe I'm tired and school starts today**

**Fang: Liv your writing this in advanced**

**Me: Yeah that's why I said today! Oh and Max broke her foot but she didn't mention it**

**Fang: …**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna go Fang's route: …**

MaxPOV

When I woke up I wasn't able to smash my alarm clock 'cause Nick had already smashed it.

"Hey! You broke my 'smashing alarm clock' streak!" I yelled at him but he just smirked.

"Sorry" I stood up grabbing his comforter and pillow and walked out of my room to his room and most likely throw his stuff of the ground and go upstairs in his boxers to get my mom. While he was gone I picked out a button up shirt that was in a bag on my bed and looked for some of my sport shorts since those were the easiest to wear. I pulled on the shorts and waited for my mom to help me with my shirt.

When my mom came in she helped me into my shirt and we walked upstairs into the kitchen. I heard Ella probably on the phone with Monique; I faintly heard her say something about her date with Jeff.

"So mom did you hear about Ella's date on Friday?" I asked my mom as he handed Nick his poptarts and looked back at me

"With who?" She asked walking back to the fridge

"Jeff" Nick said taking a bite of his chocolate chip poptart

"I like him he's a nice boy" My mom said

"You said that about me!" Nick protested

"No I said 'I like that boy he's a nice kid' about you" My mom left to go get Ella off her cell phone and to come eat breakfast.

Nick and I started laughing our asses off once my mom left.

"Why would you protest with her?" I asked between laughs

"I don't even know" Nick answered laughing

Nick got up and went downstairs to put some pants and a shirt on. When Nick came back upstairs we grabbed our backpacks and headed out to his truck.

"MAX!" I spun around (the best I could) and the sound of my name "You have that doctor's appointment after school."

"K" I followed Nick outside to his truck and he helped me into it.

**After School**

Nick and I arrived at the hospital and walked inside. Nick signed me in as I went to sit down in the back of the room. I shivered smelling the chemicals and the cleanliness; the people in white coats didn't help.

See when my mom and Alex were together he was a genetic scientist and he tended to take me to his work and the 'white coats' -as Nick and I called them-would take me and experiment on me. Nick knew about this and he always promised never to bring it up because I always got nightmares even from hearing about it right after I woke up and forgot about it.

Nick wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I leaned into him. I closed my eyes trying not to remember I had to go into court tomorrow for my mom and Alex's custody of me.

"Maximum Martinez?" A nurse asked looking around the room. Nick and I stood up and went over to her. "Hello Maximum, call me Tina" The nurse about 30 stated

"Call me Max" I sighed sitting on the bed thing

"Ok Max, so how's your shoulder been after the surgery?" Tina asked

"Ok I guess it hurt every now and then but it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Ok, I'll be back with Dr. Pruitt" She smiled and walked out. I sighed again and laid back on the bed. Nick walked over and took my hand in his hand.

"You'll be ok" He assured me squeezing my hand lightly. I nodded and closed my eyes again enjoying the silence; but that soon ended.

"Hello again Max" Dr. Pruitt said walking into the room

"Hi" I answered sitting up, not letting go of Nick's hand

"Well let me look at that shoulder" I pulled the shirt sleeve down below my right shoulder, having to let go of Nick's hand but I took his hand in mine again as soon as I finished pulling the sleeve down. "Ok, well I'm going to have to x-ray your shoulder along with your leg. Here's a gown to change into and I'll send a wheelchair down." He handed me the gown and left.

"I can you help me with my shirt?" I asked Nick knowing he'd come up with something perverted and boy-like.

"Sure, but I have to say; I never thought I'd be taking your shirt off" Nick smirked; I slapped him upside the head "I deserved that"

"Yes you did now turn around" I said grabbing the gown and putting it on before I took my shorts off. "You can face me now" I sighed pulling my hair out of the back of the gown. I knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" I heard Tina's voice through the slightly open door

"Yeah" I replied; Tina rolled a wheelchair in the room and I sat down in it.

"Ok to x-ray we go" she looked over at Nick as if to ask him his name

"Nick" he said shortly

"Nick you can come with her or wait here" I gave him a look that said 'Don't you dare leave me, if you do I know where you live and I WILL kill you'

"I'll come with her" Smart boy

**After the X-ray Back in the Room**

I heard a knock on the door after I finished changing and I heard the door click open.

Dr. Pruitt walked in not bothering to ask if I was decent. He stuck a couple x-rays on this light board thing and turned the light on. He inspected it for a minute then turned to me.

"'Well Max, we can take the stitches out of your shoulder and you can use the other crutch." He smiled at me "And we can take the cast off but you'll need a boot for your foot though since your leg is fully healed; but you can put _some _weight on your leg, but not much. I'm surprised on how fast your shoulder healed though." And there you have it Nick and I went to Alex's work one day and when they injected us with stuff and we got super healing, strength, and we were abnormally fast runners. So we healed quickly, we were able to kick ass in a fight, and we were our schools track all stars.

"Okay and it's just genetics, my mom was a fast healer it's been in her family for awhile." I whispered the last part but he still heard me.

"Well, I'll go get a nurse to help me take the stitches out." Dr. Pruitt walked out of the room and I rubbed my shoulder already feeling the pain from get the stitches removed.

**After Stitches Being Removed**

It actually didn't hurt that bad but maybe that's from the drugs they gave me before they started removing them.

"Ok now I'm going to take your cast off." Dr. Pruitt said grabbing an oversized pizza cutter he touched his finger to it and then stuck a plastic thing through the cast between my leg and the cast and began cutting the cast off. He did the same thing with the back of the cast.

"Do you want to keep the cast?" He asked once it was off

"No" I answered he took the boot and showed me how to put it on.

"Alright, you're ready to go home" Dr. Pruitt smiled as he handed me the crutches. I followed Nick and Dr. Pruitt back to the waiting room thing. I saw a little blonde girl that sort of looked like Maya, Jeff's little sister. I smiled at her as she cradled her right arm, _probably fell playing and broke it _I sighed; she looked up at me and she smiled big at me, I noticed her one front tooth missing.

"Max? You ready to go?" Nick asked

"Yeah" I answered following him outside. The sun shone brightly in the late September air.

I hopped into Nick's truck by myself and waited for him to start driving us home.

**At Home**

"Ella I'm NOT going costume shopping with you tomorrow!" I yelled at my sister

"Please Max!?" She begged

"No! You forgot about the fact I have to go to court to help mom with this custody battle!"

"It will be before or after it" Ella said calming; I sat down on the island in the kitchen

"Ella why can't I go as 'Max the Night Rides Leader'?" I asked her

"Because you go as that EVERY year and Monique and I are going to get you, Nick and Jeff to wear actual costumes this year and mom said I could have a Halloween party" Ella stated matter-of-factly

"Fine" I sighed going downstairs with my homework in my backpack

"YAY! Hey Nick come here!" Ella shouted; Nick emerged from his room as I reached the last step

"What does she-" He was cut off

"Just go up and don't ask questions" I sighed; Nick sighed and went upstairs to his death. I inwardly laughed as I heard him freak the fuck out. But I'm not allowed to repeat what he said but it sort of went like this: "Nick; You, Max and Jeff are going to dress up for Halloween this year in REAL costumes." Ella stated

"What the?! Fuck no. No fucking way! I'm not going to dress up in those weird ass costumes! No fucking way!" Nick screamed

"Nick! Language!" My mom yelled from the living room

Ok so maybe I DID repeat everything he said but if I didn't it wouldn't be funny. I heard him stomping down the stairs and in his bedroom. I walked/ish over to his room with my backpack with my homework in it.

I closed the door and flopped down on his bed.

"Your dressing up for Halloween aren't you?" He asked looking up from today's math homework

"Yeah" I sighed "How 'bout you?"

"Seeing as you were Ella said I had no choice."

"Whoops" I pulled out my math homework from today out since I had already caught up. "What question are you on?"

"13 but I'm stuck on 10" I looked over at his page

"Hm, I can't help you there." I leaned back and faced him realizing we were only inches apart. I leaned farther back and looked down at my homework blushing.

Wait! Why am I blushing this is NICK we are talking about he's my best FRIEND! Stupid hormones!

We finished our homework in silence only one time when Nick got up and turned is iHome on, he plugged his iPod in and turned it on. He walked out of his room and brought back in a fan; when he took his shirt off I realized it was like 80 degrees in here. He sat down next to me and started texting Jeff. I however was still trying to do homework but when he flopped on his back on the bed I couldn't help but stare at his 6 pack. I pushed myself back so I had my back against the headboard. Plus this way if he caught me staring at his abs I can tell him I was reading his texts like the stalker I was.

Every time I look away from his abs all that was going through my head were random teenage girl hormones.

"Ugh" I scooted towards the end of his bed where my backpack was and I dropped my books on top of the bag. I flopped back on the bed so I was like Nick except I was wearing all my clothes and not male. Nick wrapped his arm around me but when he touched my left shoulder started tingling.

"What are you 'ugh'ing about?" He asked I smirked and looked up at him

"Homework, life, school, life, custody battle, life" I almost said shirtless you but I didn't

"That's a lot, but custody battle I WILL be there with you 'cause remember I was somewhat abused by him."

"No, you were abused by is work there's a difference"

"Yes, but HE let it happen"

"True"

**A/N**

**I know, I know this chapters late but I was working on a project due Friday and I wanted it done and out of the way.**


	13. Chapter 13

**School I HATE YOU!**

**Fang: So do I she drags me to school with her everyday**

**Me: Which has been 1 fucking day well when this is up 2 fucking days.**

**Disclaimer: BUT WHY!**

MaxPOV

I woke up in the arms of Nick and at first I was really, REALLY confused; but then it hit me.

Shirtless Nick

Shoulder tingly after her touched it

Falling asleep in his arms

I sighed and realized it was Saturday and relaxed a bit; I shook Nick awake and grabbed my stuff and walked out of his room.

I looked through my closet and I realized I had to wear something dressy; I flung all the clothes hiding the few dresses I had in my closet to the other side and looked through the dresses. I found a black dress that had lace sleeves and lace top. I didn't show the scars if you weren't looking for them but if I had to I could pull the sleeve up to show the scars. I put a black ballet flat on seeing as the boot on my other foot was a shoe. I did a single braid then pulled all my hair into a braid and pulled it over my shoulder. I put a random pair of earring that Ella put on my bed. Wait when'd she get in here? Oh well. Ella put a black silk rose in my hair and put blue/black eye shadow on me and she added a little bit of mascara.

"MAX! Come on we have to go!" I heard my mom yell down the stairs; I stood up and grabbed the crutches from Ella and headed up the stairs.

"Remember we are going costume shopping later" Ella told me

"Only if I get to change before we go hell shopping" I stated at the top of the stairs.

"Okay" Ella skipped into her bedroom and grabbed her purse. We all climbed into my mom's eight person van. I didn't ask why Ella was in the van with us because she was probably going to Monique's house until after the court thing is over. So possibly all day so then maybe I won't have to go costume shopping!

We dropped Ella off at Monique's house and I saw Angel and Monique run to the door then attack Ella in a hug. After Ella went inside my mom drove off to the court house. Was I nervous? Fuck yeah I was nervous.

We arrived at the court house and Nick held open my door. I saw a male getting out of his car alone and he looked over at me and Nick and smiled evilly.

"Max, Nick, if you didn't recognize him that's"

"Alex" I finished for my mom. I noticed he was limping and he had an arm in a sling.

"Yes that is" My mom said not really needing to and started walking up the stairs to the door. Nick started going up but he turned around and saw me stand there. He came back down the 5 steps he just went up.

"Max, its ok you can do this. WE can do this" Nick said standing in front of me my mom had turned around and looked down at us she gave me a look that said 'We are going to be late hurry up' I nodded and started up the stairs talking my time.

"Good job Max" My mom smiled at me slightly hugging me. I gave her a small smile as she led us into the court house.

We found the court room we were supposed to be in and sat down. After 3 custody battles Nick, Mom and I stood up at the sound of our names and you know Alex stood up too.

We walked up the front of court room and took our seats on the opposite side of Alex.

"So Alex what happened to your leg and arm, they weren't hurt before" My mom said I guess this was allowed

"Oh car accident." Alex answered

"The last car accident was for the accident Max was in and only two people were involved and we never heard about the guy that ran the red light" Oh snap! Wait… that means Alex hit me…

"Oh so that's what happened to her I thought you beat her Valencia"' my eyes bugged out and I stood up next to my mom

"My Mom does NOT beat me!" I yelled; Nick pulled me back down and the judge looked at Nick. He stood up slowly

"Dr. Martinez doesn't beat Max, Alex used to before Dr. Martinez and Alex got a divorce because of it. I was abused by him and his 'work' too" Nick said putting air quotes around 'work'

NickPOV

"If you were abused like Dr. Martinez is saying you were where are your scars?" the judge asked; Max gulped and stood up "Come here" Max walked over and stopped in front of her and pulled her sleeves up.

"I have some on my legs and back but I try and keep those ones covered" Max said looking REALLY nervous

"Well dear can I see the ones on your legs?" the judge was about to break Max into tears because of how nervous she was

"Sure" Max pulled her dress skirt up a little to reveal a scar that went from her knee to her hip. Max only pulled the skirt of it up a little but not to her hip. Max just told my about that scar, correction I SAW them give that scar to her.

"That scar looks like it goes up higher does it?" Max is about in tears, that judge needed to STOP talking about the scars Max had.

"Yes, it goes up to my hip" Max's voice was slowly breaking but I think the judge knew what was happening to Max.

"Alright sweetie, go ahead and sit down with your family" Max pulled down her sleeves and came and sat next to me. I pulled her into my side and just held her every now and then wiping a strand on loose hair behind her ear.

"Alex why do you want to bring more pain mentally and psychical to her?!" Dr. M asked annoyed

"I'm not going to; I just want her to live with me." Alex answered

"Oh really?! More like take her to your job and let them inject her with random stuff! Just like you did with both of us when we were 10, when you would take us from our houses!" I yelled I needed to protect Max from going back with that monster.

"I think I've heard enough, Max is staying with her mother and Alex you're going to jail for child abuse" the judge hit her gavel on the wood piece thing and to security guards held Alex back while we left the court room.

Once we were outside Max hugged me her crutches falling to the ground. When Max pulled away from me I belt down I picked the crutches up for her while she balanced her weight on me. Dr. M was on the phone with Ella to tell her when we would be picking her, supposedly Angel, Monique, Gazzy and Jeff up to go back to the house then I would drive everyone to the costume shop.

When we pulled in the driveway and parked Max was the first one out of the car I up out of the car after her. I ran up to her and we headed inside the house to change. I took the annoying dress shirt off and followed behind Max down the stairs. She was into her room and probably put on sport shorts and baggy t-shirt. I grabbed a black shirt that I'm pretty sure has blood on it and grabbed a pair of black jeans. I pulled them on and waited outside Max's door.

When she came out of her room she jumped 'cause she didn't know I was leaning against the wall next to her door. After she lightly punched me we headed upstairs to go costume shopping.

**A/N**

**Ta-freaking-Da! I'm tired and I want to sleep! But NOOOOO I have to write another chapter before I forget what the fuck I'm doing**


	14. Chapter 14

**Homework I must KILL YOU! Well I went to sleep instead oh well**

**Fang: I knew you would**

MaxPOV

We were in my mom's van; Nick was driving I had called shot gun before anyone could. Periodically Monique, Ella and Angel would start giggling while staring right at me and Nick; and let me tell you it was getting annoying.

Nick pulled into the costume store parking lot and parked everyone jumped out of the van and head towards the store; Jeff, Nick and I being the slow pokes in the back. When we walked in the girls captured me away from Nick and took me done an aisle full of pink fluffy tutus

"Ah! It burns!" I yelled; the girls just giggled and took me to an area filled gothic costumes and I looked around and saw Nick was over in that same section in the guy part of the store.

I made my way from one side of the store to the other searching for at least ONE costume I like. I found a female Dracula costume that I liked. So I walked back to find Ella so I could hand it to her and then go find Nick.

When I handed Ella the costume and she threw it in the cart; in the cart was Monique, Ella Angel Gazzy, Jeff, Nick and my costumes.

Monique- Dallas Cowboy cheerleader (…)

Ella- Indian

Angel- 80's green skull thing

Gazzy- SWAT team commander

Jeff- Robin (Oh the irony)

Nick (Oh hey)- immortal master vampire

So Nick and I had both gotten vampires, so now we looked like a couple. Oh well.

"Max" I jumped at the sound of my name and the fact Nick just showed up and I didn't hear him

"What" I asked

"Come with me" I followed him to the other side of the store while Ella brought the costumes. He stopped in the back corner of the store

"Corner sitter" I laughed **(My friend said that Tuesday at school, then sat in the corner herself)**

"Really Max, really?" Nick shook his gorgeous black hair out of his gorgeous black eyes. Wait, please disregard that.

"Yes really, Nick" Nick rolled his eyes at me

"Willyoueatvampireswithme?" he asked in a hurry

"Why would I eat vampires?" I asked confused

"Damn it" he mumbled "Will you go out with me" he whispered

I looked at him shocked but somehow I nodded my answer and his face light up. He kissed my forehead again and we headed back to the rest that were waiting outside talking about something.

When we got out side I stopped outside the passenger door waiting for Nick to unlock it. He smirked at me and didn't unlock the van 'til he got to the door making sure to walk slowly the whole way to the van.

_Click. _The door unlocked and I opened the door and got in the van. I buckled up and we headed to Monique's house.

When we got there, there were two cars there probably for Angel, Gazzy, and Jeff.

"Bye guys" I said and rested my head on the head rest thing and closed my eyes. Nick pulled out of the driveway and we headed home. I was ready to be at home and rest my foot. This boot was heavy and not comfy to tell you the truth. Nick turned the radio on and we both began singing Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato.

_Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato_

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close  
Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest  
Don't wanna break your heart  
I wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
Oh, yeah yeah  
On Sunday, you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply  
The world is ours, if you want it  
We can take it, if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_  
_Oh, yeah yeah_  
_When your lips are on my lips_  
_And our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip right out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_  
_Cuz you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away_  
_Some things, you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So, let me give your heart a break_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah,yeah_  
_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

Nick pulled into the drive way and hopped out of the car. I got out and went inside to the kitchen to grab food. When I walked in the house I smelt the AMAZING aroma of chocolate chip cookies and I quickly headed to the kitchen. As I got in the kitchen my mom handed me a plate of six freshly baked cookies, I took them and went downstairs. I heard my mom laugh and my actions but they were normal to her.

"Oh Max!" My mom yelled down the stairs; I turned around to face the stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked

"We are going to have a dinner with" She mumbled the last part so I couldn't hear it

"What?"

"We are going to have a dinner with Nick's parents" my jaw dropped; this is not going to end well

"When?"

"Tonight, in five minutes" this time my jaw hit the floor "try and get Nick to come upstairs for it" I nodded, _he is NOT coming upstairs if he knew who we were having dinner with. _"Oh! And dress up please" I sighed and knocked on Nick's door before entering.

"Hey put on some dressy clothes dinner with someone in five" I stated walking through the hall thing that connected the rooms.

"Kay" I heard him say as I closed the door behind me. I looked through the clothes again and sighed.

"Hey I'm going upstairs to sadly be Ella's life sized Barbie" I heard Nick chuckle in response and I walked upstairs and down the hall past my old tiny room which is now my mom's office into Ella's room.

"Hey, I can't believe I'm saying this but dress me up for tonight" Ella clapped when I said this and set to work.

**A/N**

**There's your chapter now to memorize 6 huge long answers word of word by tomorrow which when I update this it will be today so yeah BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Feel lucky I haven't memorized anything yet but I want to write!**

**Fang: You just want to get out of homework**

**Me: True**

MaxPOV

Ella put me in a black skirt that had zippers on the side. It was short so it showed off the scar that went up to my hip. The shirt was really cool; it was a black lace corset top, she put black corset lace up arm sleeve gloves. I keep my normal jewelry on and she handed me another black wrap bracelet. I put the ballet flat on that I wore to the custody battle. Now Ella did my hair and makeup, I have NO clue what she did to my hair but I liked how she put it up. Ella put black eye shadow and mascara on me then applied a cool dark purple lipstick to my lips. When Ella was done she made me stay in her room while she changed.

"Those are your clothes now" Ella said

"Why?" I asked confused sitting down carefully on her bed

"Because I will NEVER wear any of those clothes; too gothic for me" Ella answered

I looked over at her when she was done changing. She was in all pink. Do I need to explain more? **(Outfits on profile like normal forgot to add that last chapter) **

"Can we go out now? I need to get Nick" I said reaching for the doorknob

"Yes" Ella replied, I pulled open the door and 'ran' downstairs to get Nick.

"Come on Nick we gotta go upstairs!" I yelled banging the door with my fist. He opened the door but I didn't realize it 'til he grabbed my fist that had been hitting his chest. He gave me a smirk and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Very grown up Max" Nick smirk

"You know I can only try" I started up the stairs and heard my mom answer the door. _Shit. _I pushed Nick back in his room and shut the door.

"Why did you do that?" He asked me

"Oh 'cause I thought it would be fun" I laughed nervously.

"Max! Nick! Our guests are here!" My mom yelled down the stairs. I opened the door and slid out Nick came out behind me. We started up the stairs again and got into the kitchen when Nick saw his parents and he spun around to go back down the stairs but I caught him before he could get far enough away from me I couldn't grab his arm. I gave him a look that said 'Act nice to them or at least me and pretend to be nice to them.' He quickly nodded and walked into the kitchen/dining room behind me and we sat down far away from them and I grabbed his hand.

"So why are you people here?" Nick spit out; I kicked him with my foot but it hurt me more then it hurt him because I kicked him with my broken foot.

"Because we have something to tell you Nickolas" Nick's dad answered just as brutally. I see where Nick gets it.

"What is it?" I squeezed his hand as if to tell him to stop

"Well since everyone is here" Mr. Ride began "You remember Ari, your cousin right Nickolas?" Why did he keep calling Nick by his full name?

"Yeah so?" Nick answered glaring at his father

"Well, he's really your brother; a better non-gang version of you actually." Nick slammed his hands down on the table and walk over to his father I stood up just as Nick punched his dad.

"FANG!" I screamed not realizing what I just called him by; he sprinted outside and kept running. I dropped the crutches and bent down and took the boot off and start running after him. Yes it hurt my foot and I flung the ballet flat off when I hit the front yard. I heard distant screams from the porch some at me to get back there and put the boot back on. I was almost caught up the Nick when he tripped on something and someone or something attacked him. This time I knew a Night Shade attacked him so I ran up to them and helped Fang out.

"Max! Go!" I heard Fang yell at me but I continued fighting until I blacked out.

FangPOV

"Max! Go!" I yelled at Max but she continued fighting but soon she was knocked out. I fought off the Night Shade then collapsed next to Max stroking her blood splattered hair. I picked her up and sprinted towards the hospital. Once I reached the hospital I ran inside.

"Help my girlfriend!" I yelled; soon a doctor came out a he toward me to follow him to a treatment room. He pushed open the door and to nurses came in.

"Set her on the gurney" the doctor instructed I did what he said. A nurse came over and pulled me to the side

"What's her name?" she asked

"Max, Maximum Martinez" I said not taking my eyes off Max

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Fang Ride" I answered not even thinking, she just scribbled it down

"What's her age?"

"18"

"What happened?"

"She just collapsed and hit her head, her foot is already broken she fell out of her mom's car and broke it, but for some reason she wasn't wearing the boot" I lied

"Ok, thank you" I looked down at her for a second to see her smiling. She walked over to the other nurse and showed her the information. The second nurse came over to me and took my arm and took me outside the treatment room.

"Here I'll show you to waiting room and bring you some coffee if you want" she said

"Okay, I'll take some coffee" I said she took me into the cafeteria and I sat down and she headed up and got to cups of coffee bringing them back she handed one to me.

"What's your real name" she asked; _fuck I forgot I told the other nurse my gang name._

"Nick" I took a sip of the coffee and sat it down again

"Alright Nick, my name is Dixie" the nurse said; I nodded and took another sip of the coffee, "I know you're the gang leader for the Night Rides." Dixie stated

"Ok, your point" no use denying it

"And Max I'm guessing is the leader and you're the second in command, correct?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, did she get all those scars from just her gang fights?" I shook my head no

"No, her 'dad' gave her those, in our gang and the gang's in this city know they aren't allowed to use a gun or knife or any weapon. Her scars are from knives" I added air quotes around 'dad'

"I'm guessing she was part of the big custody battle that just ended where the father beat his daughter while the mother was pregnant for another child. But the father got caught b-"

"Please. Just don't talk about that" I said finishing my coffee and pulling out my phone

"Alright, sorry I didn't mean to offend you"

"Its fine, I knew about the abuse but it happened when we were in kindergarten and anytime I told my parents about it they would think I was imaging it or just making it up."

"Oh" She took the empty coffee mugs and put them in the dirty dishes area. When she came back I was trying to figure things out.

"Nick, or do you want me to call you Fang?" she asked

"Doesn't matter now Max and I's cover is blown" I answered showing her the article on my phone Ella sent me from FaceBook.

"Oh well Nick, could you call her mom and tell her where you are?" Dixie asked standing up.

"Sure, but can I see Max before?" I stood up and put my phone in my pocket

"Yeah, follow me" I followed her to the front desk "Is Maximum Martinez okay to see?" she asked the girl at the desk she looked through the files on her desk and nodded. "Ok Nick, right this way" Apparently she knew what room Max was in.

"Thanks" I sighed walking into Max's room. Her head was wrapped in gauze and her nose was bandaged up. I pulled out Max's phone from her stuff that was sitting conveniently next to her. I dialed her mom's number and started pacing around.

"Hello Max?!" Dr. M said through the phone

"No, Fang" I said not caring anymore if people call me Nick of Fang

"Oh, sweetie is everything ok?"

"I think I ran into the Night Shades territory and a guy attacked me and I told Max to go but being the stubborn girl she is she didn't leave she just continued fighting. She got knocked out and I carried her to the hospital and that's where we are right now."

"Ok, oh and your parents are at the hospital too but probably in the waiting room waiting to get your dad's nose looked at. If I'm there do you want me to come to Max's room right away or no?"

"Oh, well she is your daughter so you can come in"

"Okay what room is she in?"

"Um, hold on let me check" I walked outside her room and looked at the number on the wall next to the door "Room 155"

"Alright Ella and I will be there soon"

"Ok" I hung up and walked back over to Max. I don't know why I started talking to her I just did. Even though she couldn't hear me since she was in a coma. God I hoped she'd come out soon.

"Hey Max, I can't believe your back in the hospital." I sighed and began talking to her again "This is all because of me" I slammed my fist down one the dresser thing "All of it! From day one! Since Kindergarten! If only I met you in 3rd grade and your dad started abusing you then, then my parents would have believed me! If I would have been with you when Dylan tripped Angel, I would have been in trouble! You wouldn't have been in the hospital the first time…" I took in a shaky breath "If I wouldn't have told my parents about the gang I wouldn't have to live with your family, not that that's bad or anything. If I wouldn't have punched my dad tonight; if I wouldn't have ran so far. Maybe even if I never met you, you wouldn't be in this situation." I pressed my head against the wall I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I started shaking. I felt a light hand rest on my shoulder I turned around and saw Dr. M; she sighed and Ella walked out of the room and went to the waiting room. Dr. M pulled me to her and I knew she was my family. She had always felt like another mom to me when I was younger but even now she was like my second mom, even though I got ditched basically from my real family. I wrapped my arms around her and just let the tears fall. Even though she was I good foot and a half shorter than me I was still able to rest my head on her shoulder.

**A/N**

**AWWWWWWW FANGY'S FEELINGS ARE COMING OUT SLOWLY!**

**Fang: You're an ass for doing that to me**

**Me: You knew you felt the hurt from Fang as he was telling Max these things even though shes in a coma**


	16. Chapter 16

**I started writing this during school instead of doing homework. Tehee. I never gots in trouble**

**Fang: Yeah you did**

**Me: No! My teacher just asked if I was done with math homework so I had to stop writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna answer this**

FangPOV

When I got my emotions under control Dr. M went and got Ella. I sat down in the chair next to Max and took her hand. Dr. M and Ella came in and sat across from me next to Max. I sighed and laid my head on the bed/her arm. I looked up when the nurse named Dixie came in. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Do you need anything?" Dixie asked

"Um, no I was about to go and get food for everyone" Dr. M replied

"Oh, well I can get that for you"

"Oh thank you" Dr. M handed her money but Dixie wouldn't take it.

"Your food is on me" She smiled "What do you want?"

She listed off multiple things and Ella just got a Pepsi, Dr. M wanted some kind of sandwich and a coffee. It came to me but I just went with Dixie.

"How are you doing Fang?" She asked

"Okay, I guess" I was staring at the floor when we reached the cafeteria. It was fuller then earlier but it was later more dinner time but I still didn't care; I just didn't want anyone cornering me because of being in the Night Rides. Dixie order the food and I just got a burger that turned out pretty small but I really didn't care.

We walked back to the room in silence and I held the door open for her since she insisted to carry everything. She handed everything to everyone and left. I picked at the burger and ate a little bit of it and ate some fries but I couldn't eat knowing I was the reason Max was in the hospital. When Dr. M made me go home and sleep I knew I wasn't sleeping tonight.

I rolled over in the bed and felt this emerging anger in my chest. I sat up and started pacing in my room; soon the anger became hurt and anger. I need to do something about it and I needed to do that something about it. I ran upstairs and out the house making sure to lock it up. I put my earbuds in and hit shuffle. One of Max's songs came on I think it was call 'For the Love of a Daughter' by Demi Lovato. I listened to the lyrics as I began running.

_For the Love of a Daughter By Demi Lovato_

_Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward  
You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it  
But it's hopeless  
Hopeless  
You're hopeless  
Oh father,  
Please father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh father  
Please father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh  
It's been five years  
Since we've spoken last,  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times  
Before even I love you  
Starts to sound like a lie  
You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it_

But it's hopeless,  
Hopeless  
You're hopeless  
Oh father  
Please father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh father  
Please father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Don't you remember  
I'm your baby girl  
How could you push me out of your world  
Lie to your flesh and your blood  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved  
Don't you remember  
I'm your baby girl  
How could you throw me right out of your world  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved  
Oh father  
Please father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh father  
Please father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter

I ran until I got to Night Shade territory and ran across the border and didn't care if I got attacked. I got many weird looks from people who knew who I was but I keep running. I ran past Jeb Batchelder's house I heard yelling and glass break. I ran to the edge of the city and ran back to Dr. M's house.

I ran past Iggy's house and saw he was outside playing catch with Maya.

"Hey Fang!" Iggy yelled I slowed down my pace and crossed the road and walked into his yard.

"Hey Ig"

"Wanna play catch with us if you got the time?" Ig asked I smiled at his sister who was running around the yard pretending to be an air plane.

"Sure" I shrugged and Ig tossed me the ball. I turned to Maya and squatted down to her height (or at least close to her height) and tossed the ball to her lightly. She giggled when she dropped it and it rolled away from her, she ran and picked it up and came back and threw the ball at Iggy it fell in front of her by about 8 feet and Ig ran past the ball and picked her up. She giggled and started to sort of say 'put down me Jweff'.

"Hey, I better go see ya" I told Ig and ran back across the street

"See you Fang" Iggy called as I ran back to the house I turned my iPod on again and heard 'Whiskey Lullaby' By Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss

_Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley Feat. Allison Krauss_

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until' the night_

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until' the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

Max and I had always loved to sing that together; it was her favorite duet I think. I felt the anger and pain come back in my chest and I ran faster. If a song that Max liked or we both liked I skipped it and pushed myself hard to run.

As I ran past my parent's house I saw Ari in the yard he looked over at me and smiled and waved. I jerked my head back to what was in front of me running faster. _How could my dad have said those things like 'Ari's your brother and he's a better non-gang you Nickolas'. _I pushed that thought out of my head as I ran up the long swerving driveway and in through garage door. I slowed down my pace and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water a chugged it; I grabbed a cookie and ate it running downstairs and hopping in the shower.

As I showered I thought about Max, my parents, Ari, everything that was my fault. I soon pressed my forehead to the cold and wet tile. I started sobbing again but this time it stopped within a minute. I got out of the shower for the anger and pain to appear in my chest again this time I punched the wall but my fist went through the drywall and my hand started to swell. _Great broke my hand. _I drove my truck back to the hospital and went back to Max's room Dr. M was standing and talking to the doctor and Dixie. I had wrapped my hand up because I broke some skin so it was bleeding. Dixie must have noticed because she said 'excuse me' to the doctor and walked towards me and when another doctor passed by she smiled at him but kept walking. She took me into a treatment room and told me to sit on the gurney; I did as she said and sat down. Dixie unwrapped the bandages and pressed around on my hand. I winced when she pressed against the spot where I was sure I broke it.

"What'd you do?" she asked me pressing a button on the wall

"I punched a wall" I mumbled and she nodded a doctor came in through the door

"What happened?" he asked

"Possible broken knuckles and hand" Dixie said

"Alright" the doctor came over and did the same as Dixie did and I winced at the same spot he nodded and Dixie walked out of the room and went to probably get someone to take me to x-ray or have someone bring a portable x-ray in here.

"What did you do son?" the doctor asked

"I went running and I fell" I lied; what Dixie was nice and understood why I would punch a fucking wall!

"How do you break knuckles and a hand falling but nothing else; no scratches or anything?" He mumbled more to himself. Dixie came back in with a guy pushing a machine into the room.

"Okay, Nick put your hand here" Dixie said pointing to where I had to set my hand

"Nurse?" Dixie turned to the doctor "How do you know his name?"

"Oh, I asked him that when I took him in here" Dixie answered; the doctor nodded put a cover on my arm and chest and turned me so I had to lay down on the gurney. Dixie turned the lights off and I'm guessing the guy who came in pushing the machine in took the 'pictures' because Dixie lightly set my hand back down on the bed and grabbed the x-ray pictures and stuck them to the board for the doctor. **(I know that x-rays have to be like developed and stuff but I didn't feel like adding that)**

"You broke 2 knuckles and a ligament in your hand" The doctor pointed to the spots and Dixie helped my sit up again. I nodded as Dixie wrapped my hand again in a new hospitaly bandage.

**A/N**

**I'll be writing in FangPOV for awhile and Maya is like 5 in this okay? And Dixie's name I got from a 70's show called 'Emergency!' and I'm going to bed PEACE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay I'm starting this at school but yay!**

**Fang: You're too happy**

**Me: We've been over this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dixie McCall or Maximum Ride**

FangPOV

Dixie and I walked back towards Max's room in a comfortable silence. When I walked into the room Dr. M looked at me in surprise, I sort of gestured to my hand, she slightly nodded.

"Fang what happened to your hand?" Ella asked

"Punched a wall" I answered sitting down next to Max's bed and resting my forehead on the bed.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I felt a small hand on my arm. I looked around the room but no one was in the room. I saw a not on the table, _probably from Dr. M, _I sighed and laid my head down again. I felt the hand tangling in my hair, but I didn't feel like moving my head. The hand slid up and down my arm when I recognized the hand slid up and down on my arm it rested on my broken hand. With my ninja skills I grabbed the hand and looked up.

Max was laying on the bed smirking at me; I set her hand down and snatched the note from the table.

_Fang, I took Ella to the house so Nudge could help her get ready for her date with Jeff. I'll be back later to check on you and Max. Oh by the way Max came out of her coma._

_Dr. Martinez _

I looked back at the Max and crinkled the note into a ball and threw it at Max's face. It hit her square in the face. She was caught off guard but threw the paper ball back at me. I threw it back at her and she went threw it over my head.

"You're getting that" Max pointing behind me

"I'll get it later" I smiled at her and shrugged

"What did you do to your hand?" Max lightly lifted my right arm

"Oh, I, um, punched, uh, a wall?" I said more like a question

"Good job Nick" I raised an eyebrow at her

"You do realize everyone knows my name is Fang now right?"

"No 'cause I've been in a coma for what, 3 days?"

"Yeah" I showed her the FaceBook post on my phone

"So that means Ella is going on her date today"

"Yup, I told Ig if he hurt her I'd cut his balls off" I smirked at Max and she nodded her approval

Dixie came in and saw Max was awake

"Hi Max, I'm Dixie" She smiled looking down at Max's charts

" Hi Dixie" Max smiled back at her as Dixie came over to Max's left side and took her vital signs and then went back to the chart and wrote them down.

"Do you guys need anything? Anything for your hand, food, or anything?" Dixie said at the end of the bed

"Can I get some food and pain killer for my hand?" I asked and she nodded looking over at Max

"Something to eat" Max said; Dixie nodded and asked what we wanted I got two burgers and Max got the same thing. I told her how small they are but she is hungry all the time so yeah. Max and I had a contest to see who could keep a random face the longest without laughing while the other person did the same thing.

Dixie came in at one point in the middle of the contest and laughed at us. But we keep our faces so we didn't lose and looked at her; which only made her laugh harder because of Max's face. Max started laughing because I changed my face when I looked at her again.

"YES! I WON!" I yelled Dixie and Max laughed at me again. Dixie handed the trays to us and walked to the door.

"You guys need anything else?" she asked I shook my head and she walked out.

MaxPOV

When Fang and I finished our dinners when Fang yawned he sat back in his chair and held my hand; he closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall. I could tell by the grip on my hand that he had he had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself and leaned back in my bed and closed my eyes.

EllaPOV

Nudge was helping me get ready by straightening my hair while I did my makeup. I had gotten dressed about five minutes ago. I smiled when the doorbell rang and I heard Nudge go and answer it. I had to wait 'til Nudge came and got me.

Nudge walked into my room. I walked down the hall to where Iggy was.

"Wow you look amazing" Iggy smiled at me

"Thanks" I blushed slightly

Iggy took my hand and we walked out to his car.

JebPOV

My plain was working perfectly. I exposed Max and Fang to the city possibly even the state. Lissa my cousin walked into the room and smiled at me.

"I'm in the gang but if I don't get the permission to get the tattoo I'm out but I've learned what I needed to, to attack them at their weak points" Lissa smiled evilly

"Good work cousin" I excused her and she walked out of the house

DixiePOV **(OMG!)**

I walked around the hospital doing my regular rounds; I looked in the window to Max Martinez's room. I saw that Fang and Max were asleep holding hands. I walked into the room as silently as possible and checked Max's vital signs then check Fangs hand to see if his knuckles were still bleeding.

I walked out of the room and headed back to doing my runs around the hospital.

_Nurse McCall to treatment 5 Nurse McCall to treatment 5_

I stopped my runs and headed to treatment room 5.

I pushed the door open and Katelyn handed me the information. I quickly read it over then walked over to Dr. Pruitt **(You thought I forgot about him!)**

"What happened to him?" I asked take his vitals

"Gang fight, Night Shade against Night Rides and we have to keep the hospital under lock down because Max and Fang are here" He whispered the last part and I nodded

"I'm going to go pull the curtains closed just in case and tell the nurse at the desk" Dr. Pruitt nodded and I gave him the vitals I had scribbled down. I slightly ran down to the Martinez room and opened the door.

"Fang, Max wake up!" I slightly yelled when I closed the door. Fang's eyes shot open and so did Max's I walked quickly to the window and pulled the curtains shut.

"What's going on?" Max asked me

"Night Shades attacked Night Rides there are many of the members of either gang are being transported here" I said in a hurry Max gave Fang a look and nodded

"I gotta go help out the fight" Fang said walking towards the door

"Max, I know I'm not supposed to do this but, you can go help with the fight. Just DON'T overdo yourself please" I took Max's IV out and helped her out of the bed

"Max, go change I'll wait for you" Fang said I smiled at them. They were a prefect couple.

**A/N**

**There's you chapter and Dixie will be sort of a main character now, but not really so more like a supporting character.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I tripped over a shoe in the middle of the room, and fell but I did a barrel roll and got up so LIKE A BOSS!**

**Fang: Are you going to tell them your little thing?**

**Me: No but I will at the bottom, so I WILL remind you throughout the story like whenever there POV changes or linebreaks**

MaxPOV

I walked out of the bathroom not bothering to put the boot back on my foot. Ella had brought the other shoe earlier I guess. I'd probably end up re breaking my foot or something else, like my nose; for like the 18th time.

I strolled over to Fang and he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room. We got many gasps and I remembered I still had my tape or whatever on my nose I ripped it off and threw it in the garbage. Many people looked at us in surprise I saw Taylor one of the newer Night Rides I pulled Fang over to his gurney. Taylor smiled slightly at me and I squeezed Taylor and Fang's hand. Fang and I strolled out of the hospital and hopped into his truck. Fang sped off to the park on the west side of time.

When we pulled up there were ambulances and police officers everywhere I pushed past an officer who was trying to get people to stop. I walked to the middle of the fight Fang following me… stalker.

"STOP THE FUCKING FIGHTING!" I screamed; everyone stopped and looked at me. "K, now; WHY THE HELL ARE WE FIGHTING!"

"OHMYGOD! ANGEL!" Someone screamed; I sprinted towards the scream while Fang interrogated everyone. I found the scream and saw Gazzy leaning over Angel's unmoving body I knelt down next to her and check her for broken bones I found none I picked her up and carried her to the ambulance. Gazzy got in with her when I noticed Iggy and Ella in the parking lot.

I jogged towards the car and Iggy got out Ella started to but I gave her a look to stay in the car and lay down. Iggy ran towards me.

"What's up?" Iggy asked

"I'm trying to get everyone to stop this fight"

"MAX!" I spun around and everyone was fighting and there was people running after me and Iggy.

Iggy and I dodged each person but I got kicked in the gut and I flipped over onto my back. I was suddenly lifted and I knew Fang had grabbed me. He set me down and we were soon attacked. Nudge showed up and soon Iggy, Fang, Nudge and I were fighting back to back taking two people each. I third person dropped down from literally the sky.

"STOP IT!" I heard someone say everyone stopped it was Lissa I'm good with that she turned around and looked at me I saw the tattoo on her shoulder she was part of the Night Shades! Then Jeb came Fang instantly pulled my behind him.

"Haha! Max I see you and your GOING to die. He pulled out a gun and so did Lissa, _Where were the cops?! _

"Lissa guns are strictly against gang policy" I smirked behind Fang; Fang elbowed me a little to tell me to shut up

"I know but hey if the gangs are going to be no more; then I want to be like my cousin Jeb but FINISH the job" Lissa answered

_BANG BANG!_

Jeb fell to the ground but so did Fang. I dropped to my knees as Iggy stepped in front of me I pushed him to the side.

"YOU WANT TO KILL ME! KILL ME NOW!" I screamed I got ready for the bullet to puncture into my body.

_BANG!_

I squeezed my eyes closed but Lissa fell and I checked myself for bullet holes. I didn't find anything but remembered Fang. Iggy picked him up and carried him over to the ambulances. The paramedics took over and I climbed in the vehicle and the driver drove off to the hospital driving lights and siren and with my experience in ambulances the fact lights and siren together is bad; like REALLY bad **(It's true my dad's a firefighter and told me that one day)**.

We arrived at the hospital and Dixie met us at the ambulance entrance. A doctor pulled her to the side and I vaguely heard something like 'Dix, you can't work this case' she nodded and helped me out of the ambulance and pulled me aside.

"Max, I can't work this case but I'm going to stay with you ok?" Dixie asked

"Ok, it's fine"

"Max?" I turned towards the doctor "What happened?"

"Well you should know you got tons of patients from it" I answered annoyed

"Well he has a gunshot wound"

"I know some idiot brought a gun when we can't us them and shot Fang trying to kill me" Iggy and Ella strolled in and that's when I realized Iggy, Fang and I were covered in blood.

"Ok" The doctor walked into the treatment room and I turn to Dixie

"Do you know anything about Ariel Matthews?" I asked her

"What does she look like?"

"Dirty blonde, curly hair, her twin brother Zephyr was with her"

"Yes, she is recovering well"

"Can I go visit her?"

"Sure" Dixie led me to her room. She knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Someone wants to see you is that ok?" Dixie asked I heard Gazzy mumble yes. Dixie opened the door and the three of us walked in and Dixie waited in the hall.

"Oh hey guys" Gaz said I walked over to Angels bed and smiled at her

"You guys are brave to come to your first gang fight with no training" I smiled at them I got a little light headed and put my head in my hand and sat down.

**After like an hour of talking and READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

"Guys I hate to interrupt but Fang is out of surgery" Dixie said; I stood up and walked out of the room waving at Angel and Gazzy. "Well you left in a hurry" Dixie smiled

"Well he IS my boyfriend" I laughed. We got to Fang's room and I burst through the door. I saw Fang sitting in his bed and I ran over to it and hugged him.

DixiePOV

I smiled at the couple and went to the waiting room; I set a note on the dresser so if Max needed me for something she'd know where I was.

FangPOV** (not much important plot things with what Dixie is doing)**

I hugged Max to me and I felt her tears against my bare chest. I lifted her chin a little and I pulled her to my lips.

**A/N**

**Ok so who wants to appear in an author note? If you are the first reviewer for this chapter you will get a PM from me and I'll tell you what I'm going say and what Fang says and you add whatever it is that you want to say. So you will know if you're the first reviewer when I PM you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**K so the person who was the first one/only one who reviewed I can't PM them. So Fang and I alone.**

**Fang: No Max is here**

**Max: Yes I am**

**Me: Smiley Face! I don't know why I did that**

MaxPOV

Ok I didn't expect Fang and I's first kiss be in a hospital because one of us was shot; but it was still a sweet kiss no matter where we were; I realized that I would always love him.

Still kissing Fang I sat down on the bed and turned my body towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. I felt Fang's tongue sweep across my lip; I opened my mouth and his tongue slid into my mouth. I never thought that Fang would ever kiss me like this seeing as we've always been best friends.

I heard the door open and Fang and I pulled apart. I wish the kiss never ended but it did so I had to see who was at the door.

"Well, look who's being all friendly" Ella smirked I shot her a glare and she flinched. Iggy and my mom walked in.

"Hi mom" I smiled

"Hello Max" Fang's parents and Ari walked in. I squeezed Fangs hand and he squeezed mine back.

"Get. Out" Fang growled Ari and his parents looked at him surprised

"Fang, sweetie we just wanted to know if you're ok" Fang's mom whispered

"I'm fine, now get. OUT!" Fang growled and his parents left the room. Fang turned to Ari and glared at him. Ari slunk out of the room.

**1 hour later**

"Max, I have to go back to work ok? I'll come if you guys need help" Dixie said after everyone left

"Ok" I nodded; she walked out of the room and went off to go help people

I reached over and grabbed Fang's iPod and looked through the playlist called "Max's Songs". Most of the songs were Demi Lovato but there was the occasional Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, V Factory, The Ready Set, Marianas Trench, Neon Trees, Cascada, and Coldplay.

I tapped a song and turned the volume all the way up and set it down next to me. I began singing alone as Skyscrapers came on

_Skyscrapers by Demi Lovato_

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, has it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/d/demi_ ]__  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear yeah  
Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
But I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Ohh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Know you know you can know

I always loved the meaning of the song and I loved the music video. Fang grabbed the iPod when the next song came on. He changed it to For the Love of a Daughter. I smiled at him and he set the iPod back down.

"You realize Halloween's in a couple days right?" Fang asked taking my hand

"Yeah" I sighed "I doubt I'm going if you're still in the hospital I'm not going no matter what"

"I'm being released before if not that day before Ella is having her party"

"I forgot about Ella's party but I get to invite people from the Night Rides" I smiled

"I guess I'm not invited then" he smirked

"You are but I know Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge are going. So I have no clue who I'm inviting"

"Yay I get to go to a party!" Fang laughed I nudged him a little.

"So we on for our normal OSU vs MSU deal?" I asked him

"You bet'cha" Fang shook my hand.

See our deal is if MSU win I have to paint my nails green and white. If OSU wins Fang has to paint his nails scarlet and black since there is no grey nail polish as far as I know and go to school with it on. I had already painted my nails scarlet and black.

I doctor came in and I muted the music; the doctor checked Fang's bullet wound.

"Well the fact you heal very quickly means you're going to go home on the 31st in the morning or early afternoon."The doctor walked out of the room and I started the music again.

"Max we got to go" my mom said from the door way

"Ok" I sighed I leaned down and kissed Fang goodnight. "I'll be back tomorrow" Fang nodded

I walked out of the room and followed my mom and sister. We walked through the waiting room and out to my mom's van. Ella and my mom hopped in and I hesitated to get in but I got in the van. Ella turned on the radio and Call Me Maybe was playing I groaned and my mom changed the channel.

"Thanks" I sighed I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window.

When we arrived at the house I ran inside and grabbed a few cookies then down into my room. I closed the door and something grabbed me from behind. I quickly flipped them and pinned them down with my foot. I took their mask off and gasped at who I saw.

FangPOV **(Trollface)**

I grabbed my phone off the table and looked at the time. I sighed when I realized it was only 8:30. I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes.

**Hehe next chapter you get to find out who said attacker is :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this is late but Soccer season is here and soon I'll be swamped with homework, soccer, and volleyball so Yeah you guys got lucky and I post 3 chapters in one day that was supposed to cover me for 3 days but I really really wanted to post those 3 chapters. Here's chapter 20 I think, yeah chapter 20!**

MaxPOV

I gasped when I pulled the mask off. I couldn't believe who I saw. _No it can't be, but it is! _I let her stand up; I hugged her instantly and pulled her upstairs.

"MOM! GUESS WHO IS BACK!" I yelled up the stairs; once I got to the top I met my mom in the kitchen. My mom looked up from the stove and her smile was HUGE.

"I can't believe your back!" My mom said wrapping her in a hug

"Oh by the way, I'm sorry for flipping you" I said as Ella walked in and squealed

"Its fine" She answered

"Oh my GOD! I can't believe you're back!" Ella squealed

"Hey where's Nick? Jeff told me he was living here now" the red head answered **(She's not described at all so I'm making her a red head!)**

"Oh yeah, he kind of, um, got shot" I answered her bluntly

"When?" her eyes widened

"Hm," I thought for a moment then finished "earlier today"

"Oh Max and him are going out now!" Ella squealed again I elbowed her in the rib cage

"Oh really?" the red head turned to me and I blushed

"Yeah" I dropped my head down "Oh and everyone knows Nick's, Fang. Jeff's, Iggy. And Monique's, Nudge" I shot my head back up

"Oh okay, well can I go see Fang?" she asked my mom

"Sure, Max go with her" I smiled remembering what my mom said on the car ride home.

_Flashback!_

_I had my head leaned against then window zoning out when my mom said something._

"_What mom?" I asked looking at her in the rearview mirror_

"_I have a surprise for Fang when he comes back, can I trust you two with what it is?" My mom used her hand talking to Ella and I_

"_Yeah" We both said_

"_Well, insurance is covering the motorcycle completely and is giving us the full amount of the bike back" See when Fang got the bike mom put it on her insurance so his parents didn't know about the motorcycle._

"_Really?" I asked sitting straight up and looking at her directly_

"_Yes, and I'm planning on getting the exact motorcycle he had before, but Max you have to keep him busy while I get it and put it in the shed at the house." I smiled at my mom and nodded at her_

_End of the Flashback!_

I jumped in the driver seat of my mom van and waited for my childhood friend to get in the car. She hopped in and buckled up; I pulled out of the driveway and headed down towards the hospital.

"So how was living at your dads?" I asked looking over at her briefly

"Good, I mean I liked living with him for those ten years but I decided I wanted to graduate with Iggy, you and Fang. I've missed you guys so much! You remember that picture that Iggy, Fang, you and I took after the guy's soccer game in 2nd grade?"

"Yeah" I smiled

"Well, I keep it on my dresser at my dad's and when you three took a picture together from last year after I think it was either your volleyball game or the guys' basketball game and one of you was holding a tournament trophy; I set that on my dresser to I brought a special frame that said 'Best Friends Forever' on it" I couldn't believe she actually keep the picture from my volleyball tournament.

"So what about your friends in California?"

"Oh, I didn't really have friends I had like one and she always hung out with her brother or her boyfriend so we were more like acquaintances then friends." I pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car. I walked into the hospital knowing my best friend was close behind me. I saw Dixie at the counter and I smiled and waved at her. She returned the jester and went back to her work.

"Who was that?" the girl asked

"A _really _nice nurse" I smiled at knocked on the door and entered the room.

I smiled to myself when I saw he was asleep. I walked over to the bed and kissed his forehead and lightly shook him

"Wha?" He blinked opening his eyes

"You has a visitor" I said making sure I used improper grammar; I pointed towards the door and he leaned forward a bit past me and I kind of turned out of his way

"Oh my God; when'd you get back here, Tess?" Fang asked her

"Today, like an hour ago. I hid in Max's room and it took her about 45 minutes to go in her room." Tess said **(hehe I hid who the girl was for awhile)**

"Have you seen your brother yet?"

"Nope" she smiled

"Why not? Iggy's amazing!" I laughed; I got nudged my both of them and I sat down on the bed next to Fang and kind of leaned into him.

"I planned on seeing him next I just wanted to see you guys first. Plus Ig knew I was coming back, you two didn't." A doctor walked in and checked Fang wound again.

"Well Nick, you might actually be able to go home today. Your wound is almost fully healed" the doctor took the IV out of Fang's arm. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted my mom that he might come home today.

_Ok, Ella and I will go get the motorcycle_

I smiled to myself knowing Fang would have his motorcycle again.

The doctor helped Fang out of the bed and handed him his blood stained shirt. I pulled Tess outside of the room and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" both of us said _hm déjà vo. _I looked up from where I was on the ground and saw my ex-boyfriend.

"Never mind" I said spinning around on my heal I looked at a wide eyed Tess "explain later" Fang walked out of the door and saw Sam. Fang pulled me too his side I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Max, listen; I'm sorry for what I did" Sam said taking a step forward

"No Sam, stay away from her and her family and me" Fang spat, Ha I was just gonna tell him to stay away from me and my family.

"Nick, or mister gang leader Fang, you don't have any say in this let Maxie fight her own battles"' Sam poked Fang's chest and Fang instantly grabbed his finger and broke it. Sam hissed in pain

"Sam, YOU hurt me more than my DAD could hurt ME! I cried for days you asshole!" I yelled a mom covered her child's ears when I swore.

"Max I really am sorry"

"You could NEVER be sorry for that!" I turned around and stormed out of the hospital Fang and Tess ran after me but not before Fang shoved Sam to the ground.

FangPOV

I know it was childish of me to do that but he hurt Max, broke her heart. Max jumped in her moms van and started it up. I jumped in the back seat and Max started pulling out as I pulled the door shut.

"I'm guessing right now would be a bad idea to ask what happened" Tess said buckling up. Max stopped at the light and looked over at her

"I'll tell you later" Max sighed; Tess nodded and Max started driving again after the light turned green.

It was a quiet drive home and when we did pull into the garage I jumped out of the van and jogged into the house Dr. M and Ella hugged me tightly once I walked into the kitchen.

"I have something to show you" Dr. M looped her arm through mine and pulled me outside.

I saw Max standing at the shed door talking to Tess; she saw me and her face lit up. I smiled at her and walked over to her.

"Ok Fang" Max started reaching for the door "Here's your surprise" She pulled open the door and my eye widened.

**R.I.P to the 9/11 deaths and thank you to the 9/11 helpers!**

**Like I said soccer started up so I'll probably update every other day 'til soccer and volleyball are over. I had 2 essays today one on 9/11 and the effects of America and then I had one on how we would live if we didn't have history. Like no one wrote down what happened in the past.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't know what day this is going out cause I'm writing this in advanced so if it goes out Thursday; Yay I had first soccer game of the season! If this goes out Wednesday; I has first game of the season tomorrow!**

**Fang: You are so unplanned**

**Me: Yay**

**Disclaimer: BUT WHY?! I no own Tacy's Twisty Freeze**

MaxPOV

Fang's jaw literally hit the ground it was amazing and funny it was just great! He walked towards the shed and I pulled the bike out and put the kick stand down once it was fully in the grass.

"Oh my" was all Fang could get out. I wrapped my arms around this waist and hugged him. My mom and Ella joined our hug and soon Tess jumped in for the heck of it.

**Linebreak!**

"DINNER!" mom yelled from the top of the stairs I stood up from my bed at jogged up the stairs with Fang close behind me. He snatched my hand and walked into the kitchen next to him.

I sat down in my usual seat next to Fang and my mom handed us our plates and I grabbed a taco shell and made my taco. We all ate in silence other then the occasional crunch of a taco shell.

After dinner I walked down the stairs and was about to pass Fang's door when he reached out and pulled me into his room. I squealed a little bit but Fang muffled it with his hand.

"I'm taking you on our date tonight" Fang said a looked over at the clock

"Fang its 7" I turned back to him

"I know"

"Fine let me go change" I smiled and walked through the hall in that's not used very much.

I walked into my bedroom and pulled open my closet doors. I flipped open the gang clothes secret thing and flung every clothe item on my bed. I went over and started looking through the clothes.

I pulled out at red and black lace halter top and a pair of ripped jeans. I changed my bra quickly so I wouldn't have to wrong about hiding the bra straps. I grabbed my black boots. I grabbed my black leather jacket and I surprisingly did my make-up by myself with no one forcing me to put the stuff on. I put black eye shadow and mascara on and quickly added red lipstick. I pulled out my black fast drying nail polish and painted my nails.

When I was done I walked out of my room and knocked on Fang's door when I got no response I opened the door slightly and peaked in. No one was in there so I headed upstairs to Ella to maybe get my hair done. Maybe. Fang was standing at the doorway with his keys and he smiled at me; I returned the smile and walked towards him. _Guess I'm not getting my hair done yet. _I smiled to myself knowing what Ella and I had planned. Fang opened his truck door for me and I got in, he closed the door and jogged in front of the chair to his door and he hopped in himself and started up the truck. I took this time to see what he was wearing; he was in a black dress shirt and some black jeans. _Hm, his normal(ish) clothes. _I looked back out towards the road and noticed where he was taking me. I knew this route by heart I loved coming here.

He pulled up to our destination and opened my door and helped me out. I stepped off the step thing and onto the ground. Fang took my hand and led me through the gates; he pulled me towards the swing set (Yes, he took me to the park. But I love this park) I sat down on the swing and he started pushing my swing. I smiled remembering us 14 years ago.

_Flashback_

_4 Year-old MaxPOV_

_Nick and I ran into the park being airpwanes. I flew towards the swings and sat down on one of the swings. I jumped off the swing when I had gotten 3 feet high and ran towards where Nick was climbing on the jungle gym. I jumped onto the big play toy and started climbing after him. When I reached the top I sat down next to Nick and he saw the new bruises and cuts I had gotten today._

"_He hurt you again didn't he" Nick whispered I nodded looking down. "Want to play hide and seek?" I looked up at him and nodded yes and climbed down off the play thing._

"_Not it" I said touching my finger to my nose_

"_Oh man I'm it again" Nick smiled; I giggled and put his hands covering his eyes. I took off running when he started counting. "0ne, four, nine, five, two, tree, six, eight, seven, TEN! Ready or not here me comes!"_

"_Nick, Max! Time to go!" I heard Nick's mommy say loudly. I came out of my hiding spot when I saw Nick with our mommy's. I ran to mine and took her hand._

_End Flashback_

"You in memory lane?" I heard Fang chuckle next to me

"Yeah," I smiled

"Well, I have another place to take you if you want to go"

"Okay" I stood up and took Fang's hand and we walked back to the truck.

I got in the truck and we started driving again I soon realized where he was taking me.

**5 Minutes Later**

Fang pulled up to our favorite ice cream parlor and we both walked inside.

"Hello welcome to Tacy's Twisty Freeze, What can I get you" a girl ask Fang and I walked up the counter.

"Um, I'll have a scoop of Superman and a scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip in a waffle cone" I said; after she handed me my ice cream she looked at Fang

"I'll take two scoops of Mint Chocolate Chip in a waffle cone" Fang stated; she handed him his ice cream and he paid for it while I got us a booth. Fang sat down across from me and we both ate our ice cream in silence making random faces at each other.

When we finished the ice cream Fang led me back to the truck and he took off driving towards the west side of town. Night Shade territory. I didn't care since I was with Fang and we can both take 4 guys on at once. He pulled into a driveway that was rock and we went through the twists and turns and soon we were at the end of the driveway. I saw a abandoned house and the woods surrounding it. Fang got out of the truck and I followed him into the woods.

"Fang where are we going?" I asked

"We are going somewhere" He answered, he turned left and I followed him.

Soon we were at a clearing and I recognized where we were he pulled on the rope and put his wait on it to test the strength.

"Go ahead up" Fang said I grabbed the rope and started climbing I was never really good at climbing a rope but this rope was easy too.

I got to the top and sat down on the platform. There were blankets laid out and pillows; Fang came up the rope and joined me. He pulled me over to the blankets and pillows I laid down and pulled a blanket up to my chin and laid against Fang's side. He pulled me closer to him.

"Look there's Orion" Fang pointed at the three stars that made Orion's belt

"There's the big dipper" I pointed at the constellation

"That's easy to find." I shrug and turned onto my side I laid my head on Fang's shoulder and closed my eyes.

FangPOV

I felt Max relax against me and she was asleep. Thank God tomorrows Saturday and Halloween. Shit its Halloween tomorrow. I slightly shivered in the cold October air and pulled another blanket over us not moving much.

**Sorry this being late I was working on homework and had a soccer game. I hurt myself being goalie but screw it it's just a fucking bruise it'll heal. We lost 2-1 though I feel bad cause I let their winning goal in because it was higher than I could reach but oh well tomorrow's Friday and then it the weekend.**


	22. Chapter 22

**It's FRIDAY! Yay! It's party time! Time to do homework last minute but I have to borrow my friends science book cause I was stupid and forgot mine in my locker.**

**Fang: You're normally stupid**

**Me: YOU'RE BACK!**

**Fang: … I never left**

**Me: You did for a few chapters!**

**Fang: I wanted to get away from you**

MaxPOV

8 AM

I woke up to birds chirping and a cool breeze. I don't remember sleeping in the living room. I sat up and looked around in the bright light. When my eyes adjusted enough I could see where I was and I remembered I was on my date with Fang. I felt Fang shift and sit up next to me; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my ear. I turned my head towards him to look into his beautiful onyx eyes.

"Good morning" Fang did his AMAZING half smile; I started singing a random song that came to my mind.

"You're my only shorty!" I pointed at Fang and he raised an eyebrow at me

"I believe I'm taller then you"

"True but I felt like singing that"

"We better get back before Ella and your mom start worrying for different reasons" Fang sighed

"Yeah" Fang helped me up and handed me my shoes; I pulled them on and waited for Fang to go down the rope. I slid down and both of us laughed when we realized we left all of our stuff up on the platform. I climbed back up and started throwing everything down at Fang. I occasionally hit him in the head with a pillow or a blanket.

I slid down the rope when everything was by Fang. I grabbed the stuff he couldn't grab and we both carried it back to the truck. When we got back to the truck we threw everything in the bed and pulled the bed cover over it and we headed back home.

**6 PM**

I was currently changing in my vampire costume when Ella knocked on my door and slid in and came over to me with makeup, face paint, and nail polish. She set it all on my bed and pushed me down next to it. Ella started applying the face paint.

"Wait" I grabbed her hand before she could put it on my face "Do I have to be this white?"

"No, I guess not" Ella sighed

"Kay then you are not putting face paint on my face" I smirked

"Fine but I'm putting makeup on you"

"Cool" I laid back on my bed and Ella sat next to me and started applying the makeup. When she was done with my nails and makeup I stood up and looked in the mirror. "Wow" I breathed

"You look beautiful, Max" Ella smiled

I spun around and walked up the stairs. I saw Fang in his vampire costume **(I changed his costume so there's a new link everyone else's is the same)**,Iggy in his Robin costume, Gazzy in S.W.A.T. commander costume, Angel in her '80's costume, Nudge in the Cowboy's cheerleader costume and Ella ran into her room and Nudge quickly followed her to help Ella get ready. I sat down on the chair next to Fang and leaned my head against his shoulder.

Ella came out in her not Pocahontas, Pocahontas costume. I stood up and grabbed the bag Ella handed me and walked out the door. It was chilly but not cold enough for me to want a jacket. I looked around and saw the sun was just going down; this was the perfect time for Max to get candy. And yes I did just say that in third person. I felt an arm wrap around my waist I looked up and saw Fang.

"Ok, I want to get a picture of all of you together; sine this is the first year sine Max, Fang and Iggy dressed up, and since Angel and Gazzy are here and are now friends with them" My mom smiled holding her camera. The guys stood in the back each one holding their girlfriend or in Gazzy and Angel's case sibling's waist. But since Nudge was the odd ball she stood next to me and Fang put one hand on her waist. "1. 2. 3" My mom clicked a few pictures then let us go get candy. _Yum candy_. I have always liked Halloween because of the free candy; I think I've said this.

We walked up the door next to our house and Gazzy rung the door bell "Trick-or-treat" Everyone but I said. I said "Candy" and Fang nudged me a little smirking. Our neighbor handed everyone candy she smiled at Fang and I -which we were holding hands- she handed our candy and winked at us. _Kay then…_ We headed to the next house and repeated except they didn't wink at Fang and I.

**Few hundred houses later**

My feet were killing me and I was tired. I pulled my phone out of the bag that had Fang and my candy in. What? Fang's bag was bigger than mine so we both put our candy in it. I looked at the time and saw it was 10. No wonder most houses porch light was off. We were headed back to the house everyone was spending the night. I heard footsteps behind us so I used Ella's mirror that she put in my bag I angled it so I could see who was behind us and they couldn't. I saw a guy in a black hoodie and I was able to tap the back off Iggy and Fang's hand twice and they nodded slightly I set the mirror back in the bag. All three of us dropped back behind everyone after I whispered under my breath to Ella what was going on. She took my bag of candy after I made sure to threaten her if she ate any I would murder her and that I knew where she slept at night. The three of us spun around and attacked the hooded person. I ripped the hood back and saw Sam. Fang instantly punched him mumbling something like 'Fucking little bastard dick head'. I grabbed Fang and pulled him off Sam and held his arms behind his back.

"What the fuck do you want?" I screamed at him maybe a little too loud

"Max I want you back" Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I knee'd him and then wrapped my arms around Fang like I like kid would. Fang wrapped his arm around me protectively and pulled me sorta behind him.

"Fang, stop treating Max like a little kid. She's a big girl she can take care of herself" Sam wiped blood from his nose

"I'm not, she's MY girlfriend" Fang pushed me lightly towards Iggy and I stood behind Iggy and looked around him and watched what Fang was going to do.

Fang lunged at Sam punching him in the face; Sam fell back onto the ground and Fang pinned him there.

"Fangy, you're never gonna be able to still be with her" Sam spat blood at Fang but the blood just came down and hit Sam in the face. I screamed as I was pulled away from Iggy; I was desperately trying to grab his cape but I couldn't reach it. A rag was shoved in my face and I knew chloroform was on the rag.

FangPOV

I heard Max scream and I shot my head towards were Iggy was she was trying to grab Ig's cape or his hand at the very least. A rag went over her face and she stopped kicking and screaming. They threw her in the van and drove off. Iggy and I sprinted after the car but we were too slow to catch up to the van. I stopped running and fell to the ground.

"She's gone Ig, she's gone" I mumbled burying my head in my hands

"No she's not Fang; she's strong, stronger than they are. She'll get out" Iggy sat next to me on the curb; I brought my head up the look at him.

"Let's go back to the house and tell Dr. M about what happened." I stood up slowly

"Ok"

I started sprinting back home with Iggy somewhere behind me. I really hope Max is okay.

**At the House because nothing eventful happens**

I flung the door open and Dr. M came rushing towards me. She quickly wrapped me in a hug probably happy that we were safe; except Max…

"Where's Max?" Ella asked

"Oh, um, yeah, she was kinda, um, Maxnapped" I looked at the ground not wanting to see how hurt Dr. M was. I looked up at her and she was close to tears but I could see she was holding them back. I did what she ended up having to do at the hospital when Max was in that coma. I felt a tear get soaked into my costume as I just stood there letting Dr. M cry on my shoulder sort of.

When Dr. M had 'finished' crying she looked at everyone.

"Okay you guys get your beds made in the basement" she said walking into the kitchen

"Ella, can we postpone this 'til Max is back?" Angel looked over at Ella

"Sure I guess so" Ella looked hurt more from the fact her sister was as we called it 'Maxnapped'.

I went downstairs to my room and locked myself in there thinking of ways to get Max back.

MaxPOV

I woke up in a dark room. I felt around and felt two walls. _Shit I'm in a fucking dog crate again! _I backed up against the wall and waited for my chance to get out. I felt something poke my arm and I looked in the direction of the poke. I vaguely saw a person in the next crate the person poked me again and then pointed at the door outside my crate.

"I see the door" I whispered; a white coat came in right after I said that. He walked towards my crate; he started to unlock my door when he looked up he smiled evilly and I knew that smile. That smile only appeared in my nightmares.

"Hello Maximum,"

"Fuck off" I spat at him.

"Tsk tsk, that will earn you more test for the day"

"No fucking way" I kicked the crate door open then climbed out. I stood on the male and kicked in the girls crate door next to me I smiled at her to go and she did. I kicked open more crate doors and I knocked the white coat out and I ran myself.

I ran until I heard sirens and white coats and barking dogs. _ Shit not the Erasers. _I ran faster through a door and was met with the sun shining brightly and air crisp. The grass was slightly frozen under my feet and I ran towards the fence.

I reached the fence and started climbing it as a Eraser was sent after me I jumped off the top of the 5 foot fence and hit the ground. The Eraser was barking and trying to climb the fence only to keep getting shocked. I ran again and saw the girl again she smiled at me and ran in the opposite direction me. I ran harder knowing I was close to the edge of the forest.

I saw the sunlight as I burst through the tree line and saw the bridge close by. I ran over to it then sprinted across. I saw the neighborhood I was stolen from and I ran towards my house.

I got to the porch and I flung the door open. I heard something fall to the ground and shatter in the kitchen. I also heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and from the basement stairs. I ran to the basement stairs and saw Fang when he reached the top of the steps I was about three feet away from him but I literally jumped into his arms. He fell to the ground but he really didn't care.

"Oh my God! MAX!" I heard Ella scream and she joined the on the floor hug fest **(that sounds so wrong)**.

"Ok guys get off the floor" I looked up and saw my mom standing in the doorway. I stood up and hugged my mom. Soon the hug was a group hug; I felt someone (*cough* Fang *cough*) kiss the top of my head and then wrap their arms around my shoulders.

"I'm hungry" I said and my mom pulled away and ran into the kitchen. She brought out a plate of cookies I took it from her and walked into the living room and sat down in the cuddle chair thing. Fang sat down next to me and stole a cookie I didn't really care I was just happy to be home.

**There be some action**

**Fang: Not a lot but some**

**Me: And some Fax can't forget about the Fax**

**Fang: True**

**Me: I think this is going out a day late so I'm sorry about that. My sister was having a 'party' and I wasn't allowed to lock myself in my room with my computer. Can I get 5 reviews for the next chapter to maybe come out early?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I just want to start this out saying: MICROWAVE SMORES ARE THE BEST!**

**Fang: True they are**

**Me: HE AGREES!**

**Disclaimer: Fuck the disclaimer**

MaxPOV

I woke up in the living room tangled up in a chair with Fang with and blanket over top of us. I felt something slide down from my shoulder to my chest and looked at what it was. I grabbed Fangs hand and put it back on my shoulder hoping he wouldn't wake up. I closed my eyes again and fell back asleep.

FangPOV

I heard a song blaring through my sleep so I opened my eyes and listened to the song.

"You're my only shorty

You're my only shorty

I'm tellin' you the truth

Girl it's only you

You're my only, you're my only

You're my only one and only

You're my only shorty

You're only shorty

I'm tellin' you the truth

Girl it's only you

You're my only, you're my only

You're my only, you're my only shorty"

I smiled when I realized what song it was. I looked over at Max; she was still asleep so I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

MaxPOV

I woke up again and Nudge was laughing her head off; never a good thing. I looked over at Fang and realized where his hand was for the second time. I quickly stood up only to fall because of Fang and my feet being tangled together. I hit the ground with a thud and I groaned I turned over onto my back and saw Fang wake and trying to figure out what happened as I tried to get my head to stop pounding. I rubbed my head and looked up at Nudge; I swiftly flipped her off and then sat up only to have my head pound against my fucking skull harder. I hissed in pain and rubbed my temples.

"What happened in here?" My mom walked in and saw me on the floor rubbing my temples

"She" I pointed at Nudge "was laughing her fucking head off, and I stood up and fell and I hit my head on the ground" My mom walked over to me and kneeled down to where I was sitting holding my head; Fang was now standing.

"First, Max language and second let me check to see if you have a concussion" My mom did a bunch of test things "Ok no concussion, but be more careful next time."

"And Ella don't blare 'You're my only Shorty' in the middle of the night" Fang added staring at Ella

"It was 9 AM not the middle of the night" Ella defended

"9 AM is the middle of the night to us"

"Wait! Ella you took my CD didn't you?" I asked ignoring everything but the song thing

"No" Ella put her hands behind her back and I stood up slowly and slightly nodded at Fang we both lunged for Ella. Fang pinned her against the wall and I grabbed my CD.

"Never steal my CD's let this be a warning" I loved the fact my mom didn't care that Fang and I threaten Ella if she steals my stuff.

"K" Ella squeaked Fang and I let go of her and she ran into her room with Nudge running after her.

"You guys will be late for school!" My mom yelled from down the hall. Shit I forgot today was a fucked up half day. We had the morning off but had the afternoon classes' great. I looked at Fang and when jogged down the stairs to get showers and changed.

I turned the hot water on and grabbed a shirt and skirt and tights not looking at them and threw my on the floor of the bathroom. I locked the door and striped down and jumped in the shower. I quickly washed my hair and the rest of me. I hopped out of the shower and pulled on my clothes I walked out of the bathroom and looked in the mirror. _Not bad for not paying attention to what I grabbed. _I had grabbed a long sleeved black shirt that had lace up the middle of the shirt; my skirt was black and lacey but in a good non female way. My tights looked like black spider webs. I pulled on my lace arm sock things and quickly applied black eye shadow, eye liner and mascara. I looked through my closet trying to find decent shoes to wear. I grabbed black and purple ballet flats and put them on. I remembered what Ella was going to do to my hair and I ran upstairs. I burst through Ella's door to see her reading instructions on the box and I sat down on her bed.

"Go sit on the edge of the tub in the bathroom" Ella pointed in the general direction of her bathroom. I did as I was told and she came into the bathroom Nudge following her and closing the door. "You want this correct?"

"Yup" I nodded

"Ok" Nudge wrapped and towel around my neck and clipped it together so that the towel wouldn't fall off. Ella set to work on my hair.

**Hour Later**

Ella blow dried my hair. When she was down she let me look at my hair.

"Oh. My. God…" I was truly speechless I didn't look like Maximum Martinez at ALL!

"It looks great Ella" Nudge complemented Ella

"Thanks, Max do you like it?"

I nodded since I was speechless

"I made her speechless!" Ella cheered; Nudge handed me my new motorcycle helmet

"Put this on and pull all your hair into it so Fang and everyone at school will be as speechless as you when you take the helmet off" Nudge said helping me put the helmet on.

"What if Fang asks why I have it on right now, what the fuck do I do?" I asked looking between Nudge and Ella

"Simple, you don't answer him" Ella said pulling me up I nodded and we headed out of the bathroom

"Girls are you re- Oh you're done, how does her hair look?" My mom asked

"Great now I want to go to school" I answered

"Wow, Maximum Martinez wanting to go to school" my mom laughed I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see them.

"Ok we are gonna go now" Ella pulled me and Nudge to were Fang and Iggy were standing.

"Ready to go?" Fang asked handing his backpack to Iggy

"Yup" I handed my backpack to Ella and Fang and I walked out to the motorcycle.

Fang pulled the bike out of the shed and got on it, I got on and he revved the engine and I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back. Fang sped off towards the school and I couldn't wait to get there.

**After the 5 minute to the school**

Fang got off the bike and held it steady for me and I got off. Fang set his helmet on the seat and raised an eyebrow at me. I saw people were staring at us and Ella, Iggy and Nudge were here and I saw Angel and Gazzy by the doors talking to someone. Ella smiled and nodded at me and I put my hands on the helmet and pulled it off.

Fang's eyes grew as I shook out my freshly dyed black and pink hair. I smiled hugely at him and looked around I heard different people saying stuff like:

"Who's the new girl?"

"What's Fang Ride doing with her?"

"Isn't Fang dating Max?"

"That is NOT Maximum Martinez"

I turned back to Fang

"Do you like it?" I asked him hopeful

"Like it?" Fang snorted my hope fell "I love it" I looked back up at him shocked

"You do?"

"Yup, it's you, its Maximum Martinez gang leader" he smirked; I hugged him tightly and Ella and Iggy came over handing us our backpacks. I took mine and so did Fang and we walked into the school. Fang had his arm around my waist.

Everyone looked at us as we walked to our lockers. I smiled at them and ignored the preppy girls huffing and gossiping about us.

**Max has a new look! Check it out the link is in my profile! I fell in love with the picture of the hair hope you do too! Comment if you liked the hair!**


	24. Chapter 24

MaxPOV

"Maximum Martinez" my Psych teacher said

"Here" I mumbled she looked at where 'here' came from and at first she looked confused but the she smiled at me

"I like the new hair style Max" I smiled back at her then I turned my head back down to my sketch as she went on with roll call

I don't even know why she's doing it; it's not the first day of school. I sighed and began to add the facial features.

The rest of class went past like a blur of people whispering that I only dyed my hair because Fang was going to dump me. Not true _I _wanted to dye my hair. So I did… well with Ella's help of course. I met up with Angel in the girl's locker room.

"Everyone loves your hair Max" Angel said as we tied our shoes

"I love my hair" I laughed setting my foot on the ground and turning around to face my gym locker. I pulled out my brush and brushed my hair back into a high ponytail.

"Your hair even looks amazing like that!" Angel laughed; we walked into the gym and clue the whistles. I walked over to Fang and kissed his cheek.

"Not that I mind that you kissed my but why now?" Fang whispered

"Because I want the idiots to know I'm taken by you and that you'll kick their sorry asses if they try anything" I smiled at him; Fang chuckled and nodded.

"Ok Dodge ball is the game you know the rules. Martinez; Walker are the captains." Our gym teacher instructed -wait Walker? I walked to the middle of the gym and Sam came and stood next to me. "Martinez, choose first"

"Fang" I needed to claim him

"Dylan" Thank God, Fang and I could pelt him with balls

"Angel"

"Adrian" **(Comment if you get where I got Adrian from!)**

"Gazzy"

"Jack"

"Nudge"

"Tess" Damn it the bastard stole her!

"Iggy"

The rest of the 3 minutes consisted of team picking.

"GAME ON!" the teacher yelled, my team lunged for the balls and I started throwing the balls my teammates gave me. 4 down 15 to go; I smirked when I got Sam and Dylan out with the same ball. Fang pushed me to the side and he dropped the ground and I ball flew right where I was standing. Fang stood up and threw at ball at the person who tried to get me out. The ball got him out and I realized Fang and I were the last kids in the game plus the two on the other team. Everyone else was running laps.

"Max got one I got two" Fang said throwing me a ball

"On three. ONE!" Fang and I threw the balls and one kid got out the other caught my ball. Great I got laps. The kid threw the ball at Fang and he caught it. I started my 2 laps -since there were to kids left on my team- When I finished I came over to Fang and took his hand in mine.

"Ok Team Martinez has won…. again." Our teacher droned on and on "Dismissed" I sighed and head towards the locker room.

I quickly showered and changed into my clothes and walked out of the locker room. I got to my locker to see Dylan and Sam talking to Fang. I made slight eye contact with him and when I walked up to them Sam and Dylan whistled; I punched them both in the face and pushed them to the ground so I could get to my locker. Someone grabbed my shoulders and out of pure instinct I elbowed them in the gut, grabbed their wrist and spun them around and held their arm on their back ready to dislocate their shoulder.

"Chill Max, it's just the Sexy Beast known as the Igster" they said; I looked at a smirking Fang

"Ig, you should know not to do that" I clapped his back when I let go of his arm

"Sorry" I went back to opening my locker I handed him my backpack. I started walking away from my locker with my friends when I remembered the idiots lying on the floor

"Get up you dip shits!" I spun around again and strolled out of the school. I grabbed my helmet and threw Fang his. "I calls the driving'z" I hopped on the bike and revved the engine waiting for Fang to get on. When he got on I 'backed' the bike out of the parking space and drove off in the sunset. Just kidding I drove off towards my house.

**I had to say that, this is a line break to like 4 AM**

FangPOV

I woke up to hear screaming from the next room over. I jumped out of my bed ignoring my lack of clothing into Max's room. Max was lying on her bed tossing and turning. I sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand and squeezed it. It seemed to help a little bit but not much. I took my other hand and started smoothing her hair out and she calmed down quite a bit. Her eyes opened a little bit and I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Fang?" she barely managed to get out yawning

"Hm?" I leaned against the headboard of her bed and looked at her

"Can you stay in here?"

"Yeah, let me grab my stuff"

"No, you can sleep in my bed with me" Max slid over and I got under the blankets. Max curled into my side and I held onto her I drifted off to sleep and I was happy tomorrow was Saturday.

**Short chapter I know but I've got homework and sports and stuff.**

**Fang: Sure blame stuff other then you**

**Me: …**


	25. Chapter 25

**I really don't know what to say…**

**Fang: For once…**

**Me: What'd you say?**

**Oh I'm answering people's questions now:**

**IYRGirl- there are but they are just like school rules. Wait that's a bad example, well I hope you get what I'm trying to say, if you don't I'm sorry my brain sucks right now.**

**fangluvsme13: The name Alex reminds me of Wizards of Waverly Place, but I has stuff planned so just wait and see what happens :P**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: I know I almost had Fang punching Alex but decided against it cause Fang would have been kicked out of the court room so yeah…**

**That is all on with the chapter!**

**After this short disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: Hello disclaimer! How are you? You know I don't own MR!**

MaxPOV

I woke up curled up next to Fang who was holding onto me. I sighed and closed my eyes again to try and go back to sleep but instead I heard Ella blaring a CD in her room which was a floor up and across the house from me so that music was LOUD. I heard the lyrics and pulled a pillow over my head. Fang must have heard the lyrics and woke up because of them. He pulled a pillow over his head and both of us tried to block the lyrics out. But it wasn't working because all I could hear was,

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful"

I flung my pillow at the wall and untangled my legs from Fangs and crawled out of my bed. I looked at my pajamas and realized I had slept in the same bed as Fang in a freaking bra and underwear. I quickly grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top from my dresser and threw them on. I ran up the stairs to the room blaring One Direction. I flung the door open and grabbed my sisters CD player and dropped it on the ground. That's 4 CD players I've broken of Ella's.

"MAX!" Ella screeched

"Never blare the fucking stupid boy band at 9 AM! Or ANY TIME for that matter!" I stormed out of her room and back down the stairs and jumped on my bed and curled back next to Fang in the warmth of my covers. I sighed and breathed in Fang's Fangy smell and laid my head on his chest and fell back asleep.

FangPOV

I felt Max relax against my side I stroked her hair and tucked a free strand of hair behind her ear. I kissed the top of her head lightly and ninjaly grabbed my iPod without moving Max I put an ear bud in my ear and pressed shuffle. I instantly knew what song was playing; it was one of Max's songs but I liked the message of the song.

_Fix a Heart by Demi Lovato_

_It's probably what's best for you  
I only want the best for you  
And if I'm not the best,  
Then you're stuck_

I try to savertise and I,  
Ended up with wounds to bind  
Like you're pouring salt in my cuts

And I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage,  
You never really can fix a heart  
Even though I know what's wrong,  
How can I be so sure  
If you never say what you feel, feel  
I must have held your hand so tight,  
You didn't have the will to fight  
I guess you needed more time to heal

Baby I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart

Ooh ooh, woa-ah-ah-ah oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah yeah-h  
Ooh ooh, woa-ah-ah-ah oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah  
Yeah

You must be a miracle,  
Walk up, swearin' up and down,  
You can't fix whats been broken, yeah,  
Please don't give my hopes up, no no  
Baby, tell me how could you,  
Be so cruel

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no no no  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no no no  
You never really can fix heart...

Oh-ho ooh  
Oh-ho aaaah hoo ooh ooh ooh

You never really can fix my heart

I sighed and closed my eyes when the next son started playing. About half way through the song I fell asleep.

When I woke up I heard glass smash and a scream. Max and I bolted up and out of the bed. I followed Max up the stairs pulling a shirt on. Screw pants I want some protection on my chest.

"Max! Fang! RUN!" I heard Dr. M scream from the kitchen the person in the doorway spun around with a knife in hand.

"No. There's no way I'm leaving" I mumbled, Max must have heard me because she grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the door. I pulled my hand out of her grip and stalked towards the knife holding Alex.

"I thought you were locked up"

"And I thought you were smarter than to go after someone with a knife"

"Let me guess, you broke out"

"If I did I wouldn't be here" Alex walked towards me and I backed up. "You scared, little unwanted child"

My nostrils flared and I lunged at him. Max, Dr. M and Ella screamed; but I ignored them. I grabbed the blade of the knife and pulled it out of Alex's hand I threw it across the room. Blood from my hand dripped onto the floor, but did I care? No. I punched Alex with my bloody hand making his face bloody with a mixture of my blood and his. Alex flipped me onto my back and hovered over me. He reached for something in his pocket and when he pulled it out I saw it was a gun. Cue Max's bloody murder scream. Alex really didn't know anything about fighting did he? He pulled a little brown ammunition box with his other hand. I grabbed box of his shoulders and flipped him to his back. I grabbed the barrel of the gun and pulled it out of his grip, I threw that into the kitchen and I grabbed them box and threw it into the living room. I looked into the kitchen to see Max untying her mom and Ella; I dropped my head back down towards Alex and started punching him. At one point I grabbed his collar of his shirt and pressed him up against the wall. I head butted him and punching. Saying random things like:

"How could you hurt you daughter?"

"Why would you hurt her?"

"Fuck you dick"

"I hate you"

"This is for hurting Max"

"This is for making Max and I so fucking paranoid"

Alex soon passed out dropped to the ground. I check his pulse; there but weak. I limped into the kitchen and Max kicked me.

"What the hell? I'm the good guy here!"

"Sorry, I thought you were Alex"

"So you thought he'd win"

"No," I raised my eyebrow at her "I didn't! I just wanted to be sure if it was him"

"I really don't care" I wrapped her in a hug and she hug me backing tightly. I felt a wet spot form on my shirt and I looked down at her. I kissed her head and leaned my forehead on the top of hers.

"Ok, love feast over. We have a criminal in the foyer, and Fang I want to check you out for any injuries" Dr. M said

"Ok"

"Max can you call the police?"

"I want to be with Fang so Ella can do it." Max said taking my non knife wounded hand. I smiled at her and followed Dr. M into the living room.

I sat down and heard Ella speaking with 911. Max sat next to me and Dr. M came over and grabbed my hand.

"You're going to need stitches for that." Dr. M walked into the kitchen and told Ella to have them bring an ambulance.

"That's unneeded, I could drive myself. I've done it before" I whispered to Max she laughed and put her head on my shoulder.

"Ok the ambulance is on its way the hospital will look you over more ok?" Dr. M stated walking into the room; I nodded and heard the faint sound of sirens in the background.

Soon enough Ella was opening the door and paramedics and police officers rushed in. The paramedics first went to Alex.

"He's alive but he probably won't wake up anytime soon" the one paramedic said coming up to Dr. M "where is the other patient?"

"Right there the one in the black" Dr. M said pointing over at Max and I; the paramedic nodded and walked towards me. A police officer started talking to Dr. M. The paramedic looked at me then walked back towards the door.

"Can you bring a gurney in?" she asked the ones outside by the ambulance. They turned and walked towards the back and pulled the doors open and pulled the gurney out and they carried it into the house. The one paramedic pointed in my direction and the two carrying the gurney walked towards me. They put the legs down and they to males helped me onto it. I laid back on it and they pulled a blanket over me.

"Ok, take him to the ambulance and when you come back bring in a back board." The female paramedic instructed the males collapsed the legs and pulled it across the ground.

When we got out the door the two paramedics lifted the gurney and carried it down the stairs. I saw a bunch of people standing around watching and police officers trying to get them to back up. I saw (sorta) 5 people burst through the wall of people and run towards Max and I.

"Dude, what happened?" Iggy asked; Nudge walking next to us being silent for once.

"Tell you later" I answered looking at the other three I instantly glared at them. My mom started crying and I felt bad; Max must have seen it in my eyes and she let go of my hand and took my mom's hand and put both my mom and I's hands together. I squeezed her hand and sort of smiled at her.

She let go of my hand as I was being put in the back of the ambulance. Max got in and soon the paramedics carried the back board into the house. I looked at my mom and gave her a look that said 'come with us'. And she nodded and got in the ambulance my 'dad' started to get in but my mom shook her head at him and he looked at Ari and they both left.

A minute later they carried Alex out and put him in the ambulance. The female paramedic climbed in the back and the one male paramedic closed the doors and jogged to the driver's door. He got in and pulled away from the house.

"Listen Fang, I never wanted you to leave the house. I just thought that your father would change his mind after he saw that one fight between the two gangs on the news. But when he saw that one person was shot and about 20 gang members were killed he turned against it more. Then we found out that you were the one that was shot and we were so worried that you had died. I mean your father was very worried. He may not have shown it but he was. You got that from him Fang. Hiding your emotions I mean; when I saw that you should about every emotion to Max I was so happy that you found a girl like her." My mom said, she smiled at me and Max.

The rest of the ride was silent and as we pulled up to the hospital 2 nurses and a doctor came out. I noticed one was Dixie. She saw me and shook her head.

"Can't you two stay out of trouble?" She asked smiling at us

"Nope" Max answered popping the 'p'

"Trouble finds us every where" I smirked

I was rolled into a treatment room and was lifted onto the bed there. The doctor started looking me over.

"Get an x-ray room set up, I want x-rays of his chest, arms, legs, and head." The doctor said to the second nurse she nodded and headed out of the room.

The doctor un-wrapped my hand and looked at it.

"Dix, he's going to need stitches so can you get the stuff for that ready" the doctor told her her and she nodded

When she set the tray/cart thing next to him he got the things ready and took my hand and started stitching up my hand. I winced a couple times and Max had to look away because she knew I was in pain. My mom eventually took her out of the room and into the hall.

After the doctor finished my stitches Dixie brought Max and my mom back in the room. Max and my mom came over to me as a wheel chair was wheeled into the room. The doctor and Dixie helped me off the bed thing and into the wheelchair.

"If you want to you two can come with him to the x-ray room" Dixie said to my mom and Max pushing the wheelchair out of the room. Max and my mom nodded and followed Dixie to the x-ray room place. "Ok you two stay back here while I get him ready for the x-rays."

Max and my mom stayed back in the one room and I was wheeled into the x-ray room. Dixie 'helped' me get on the bed and then put a thing over my chest and legs. She angled a machine over my right arm/hand and walked out of the room. I heard a few beeps and then Dixie came back in and moved the machine over my left arm/hand. After the beeps she came in and moved the machine over my chest and she moved the thing covering my chest around my arm and she pulled out another one and wrapped it around my other arm. She repeated this until all the x-rays were taken.

After the x-rays where done I was taken back into the treatment room, and the doctor looked at the x-rays.

"Well, it looks like you don't have any broken bones but you somehow sprained your ankle. It's a severe sprain; meaning you will have to use crutches and a walking boot" the doctor said he walked out telling Dixie something and she grabbed a weird wrap thing. She came over to me and started wrapping my ankle.

**I'm bored of writing this chapter and it's a long chapter so be happy!**

**Fang: You're just tired and want to play some game**

**Me: Somewhat true**

**Fang: ALL true**

**Me: NO!**


	26. Chapter 26

**It's late but I don't care I'm going to bed like in the middle of writing this chapter.**

**Fang: No you won't, you'll lay in bed looking at iFunny pictures**

**Me: True but who cares?**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer? Where? OH GOD THERE IT IS RUN!**

FangPOV

After Dixie wrapped my ankle she slid the boot on and fastened the Velcro and handed me the crutches.

"Don't put much weight on that ankle" Dixie instructed

"Then why do I have to wear the boot?" I raised an eyebrow at her

"Because it will help mobilize your ankle. Oh and only use the one crutch because of your stitches" I nodded at here and stumbled out of the room.

Max and my mom hugged me instantly. They started walking towards the waiting room and I followed them managing to only almost fall twice. Now I understand what Max had to deal with. I smirked and continued to follow them out to the parking lot. I saw Dr. M's van in the distance but when I started to go towards the van my mom scolded me and went to get it herself. That left me and Max standing on the sidewalk together. I turned towards her and pulled her to me the best I could with one arm.

MaxPOV

Fang turned towards me and pulled me to him and put his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Too soon for my liking Fang's mom pulled up and honked the horn.

**1 month later: December 2**

MaxPOV

Prom was in two days and Fang was taking me. I was excited since this would be my first and last dance that I've gone to. I had a dress already and I loved it. Fang pulled into a parking spot at the school and helped me get off. I handed him his backpack and both of us walked into the school.

FangPOV

I was on my way to study hall when I ran into Tess **(remember her? She's from chapter 3! High fives if you remember her, oh and there are 2 different Tess' chapter three Tess [slut] and chapter 20 Tess [Iggy's sister] this is bitch Tess)**.

"Fang, just the guy I wanted to see!" Tess giggled flipping her hair

"What do you want?"

"Well I was wondering if you want to go to prom with me"

"I already have a date"

"Yeah I know but she's a slut"

"Max is NOT a slut"

"Any girl in a gang is"

"Well not Max and my friends" I smirked; Tess looked over my shoulder and pressed her lips to mine. I tried pushing her away but I couldn't move my hands from a very VERY horrible place. She stuck her tongue in my mouth and I bit it. She pulled away and I smiled at her.

"Fang? H-how could you do that?" I whipped around and saw Max almost in tears

"I-I didn't she-"

"Its okay Fang go ahead and tell her you were going to dump her and go to prom with me" Tess smiled

"Fang? How could you! Get out of my house!" Max screamed and ran away I saw Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Ella and Gazzy out of the corner of my eye. The guys looked dumbfounded and the girls looked as if they hated me. Which they probably did now.

"Why the HELL would you do that Tess!" I was pissed now

"I wanted to go to prom with you" she answered sweetly

"You are NOT worth that!" I pushed by her and started walking towards my friends. They all looked down and walked in the way of their next class except Nudge and Ella. Ella looked up at me and I could tell she was hurt too.

"Nick, I think it would be best if you left my family alone. And move back in with your parents or get an apartment for yourself. Oh and I forgot one thing, YOU'RE A FUCKING DOUCHEBAG!" Ella yelled and slapped me hard. She stomped away leaving Nudge staring at me

"You want to slap me too?" I asked her

"No" she whispered "I saw the whole thing and I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to help you out" She started walking away but I grabbed her wrist and turned her towards me

"You saw the whole thing?"

"Yeah, now can I please go find Max and calm her down?" I let go of her wrist and nodded. She walked towards the front of the school.

MaxPOV

**Before 5****th**** period-on the way to psychology-**

I was walking to Pysch when I saw Fang. I smiled and walked towards him. But when I got at least 10 yards away from him Fang started kissing Tess, and his hands where on her breasts. I started tearing up and when Fang and Tess pulled away I saw he was smiling.

"Fang? H-how could you do that?" I asked him, he whipped around and his smiled faded

"I-I didn't she-" Fang was cut off

"It's okay Fang go ahead and tell her you were going to dump her and go to prom with me" Tess smiled; I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Fang? How could you! Get out of my house!" I burst into tears and screamed at him. I ran towards the front doors of the school my sight being blurred by the tears streaming down my face. I burst through the door and took off sprinting towards my house.

When I got there my mom wasn't home so I ran down to my room and I closed the door. I walked over to my bed and found the picture of Fang and me in our Halloween costumes kissing. I punched it and dropped it to the bed. I went to my door and slid down it crying even harder now.

NudgePOV

I saw Fang and Tess talking and I decided to watch and see what happened everyone but Fang and Max came over right as Tess and Fang started kissing. Ella looked at me wide eyed and I was about to tell her when Max came up to them and was about in tears.

Things happened and she ran away in tears towards the front doors of the school. Fang started yelling at Tess and when he pushed past her he walked towards us. We all looked at the ground and Ella and I stayed still while the others walked towards their classes.

"Nick, I think it would be best if you left my family alone. And move back in with your parents or get an apartment for yourself. Oh and I forgot one thing, YOU'RE A FUCKING DOUCHEBAG!" Ella yelled and slapped him hard. She stomped away leaving me and Fang standing there. I looked up at him.

"You want to slap me too?" he asked me

"No" I whispered "I saw the whole thing and I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to help you out" I started walking away but he grabbed my wrist and turned me towards him

"You saw the whole the whole thing?"

"Yeah, now can I please go find Max and calm her down?" He let go of my wrist and nodded. I walked towards the doors of the school.

Dr. MPOV **(HOLY SHITERNUTS!)**

I heard someone crying in the basement when I got home and I went down to investigate. The crying was louder when I got to Max's room. I slowly opened the door and saw Max laying on her bed clutching a picture in a broken frame. I walked towards her and sat down on the edge of her bed. I started smoothing out her hair and she opened her eyes and looked at me. She sat up slowly and hugged me tightly dropping the picture to the ground. I rubbed her back as she cried into my shoulder; I looked down at the broken picture frame and saw what picture it was and instantly knew what happened.

"Shh, it'll be okay" I soothed kissing her head. Max's door opened and I looked up at the door and saw Nudge standing in the doorway. I nodded slightly at her and she walked into the room and sat on Max's bed next to me.

After Max had stopped crying and was just sobbing I asked her if I could get her anything and when she told me she wanted chocolate that supported my idea on what happened. I grabbed my purse off the counter and headed towards the garage. Fang burst through the door and looked at me.

"Where's Max?" He asked me

"Fang, don't talk to her you're only going to hurt her more" I answered him

"This all Tess fault!" He slammed his fist down on the counter

"Which Tess?"

"The Tess that isn't related to Iggy, I'm going to go pack my stuff" with that he walked down the stairs and I heard the door close.

MaxPOV

I heard a door close next to mine and saw Fang through the hall thing. We made eye contact but when he started walking towards my room through the hall Nudge slammed the door shut and locked it.

"MAX! I'M SORRY, SHE PLANNED THIS!" I heard Fang yell through the door he beat his fist on the door and I wanted to answer him so much. Nudge must have been able to tell that I wanted to answer him and she told me to go ahead and answer him. I got off my bed and walked to the door. I unlocked it and slowly opened it. I saw Fang it looked like he was about to kill himself, his eyes were all red and puffy and I could tell he was holding back tears. I just wanted to hugged him and tell him it was going to be okay but it wasn't.

"If she did then why where you smiling and touching her chest?" I asked him feeling the lump in my throat form; I was now holding back tears.

"I was 'touching' her chest because she pushed herself against me and I was trying to push her away" Fang walked towards me and I backup

"What about smiling after you kissed her?"

"Because I bit her tongue to get her away from me"

"I don't believe you" I pushed him away and shut the door and locked it. I burst into tears again and Nudge came over and started comforting me.

"Max?" I heard a knock on my door and my mom's voice I walked over to the door and opened it. She handed me the chocolate and I heard the front door slam upstairs.

"MOM!" Ella yelled

"I'll be right back Max" My mom walked up the stairs and I heard Ella and my mom talking. I shut the door and sat on my bed and handed Nudge a piece of chocolate and ate the rest myself.

Ella burst through the door and hour later and walked towards me.

"He's gone but he left you a note" she handed it to me and I opened then envelope; I started reading it out loud.

"_Max,_

_I'm not going to prom with Tess, I never was. I hope you can believe that and if you don't I'm sorry. I wanted you to know that and the fact I'm sorry. I moved back in with my parents and I'm transferring schools so you don't have to see me again. I'm quitting the Night Rides for the same reason. I hope you'll forgive me one day but if you don't that's okay." _I took a deep shuddering breathe to help keep the tears from falling again; I started reading it again, "_Max, I have always loved you and never wanted to hurt you, because of a stupid cheerleader; but I guess that backfired didn't it? If you want to know what school I'm transferring to its Phoenix Union High School. I will end up competing against Buckeye Union High School in sports. You know what sports I play so if you want to avoid me I suggest not going to the Basketball, Track, and Football games but the track meets will be hard for you to avoid me in." _I squeezed my eyes shut to help hold the tears back _"I'm not allowed to transfer schools until after prom so I left you your ticket and I plan on giving mine to someone, and no it won't be Tess. I'll probably hand it off to Iggy and go back to my house. Which will be soon be up for sale since I'm moving to Phoenix. I also wish that I wouldn't have to be doing this but this is for you not me._

_I'll always miss you,_

_Fang Ride" _I set the letter down and pulled out my prom ticket, I went to rip it in half but Ella grabbed it from me.

"Max, you're still going to prom" Ella instructed

"But I don't have a date" I looked at her confused

"Go with Dylan"

"No, no way in hell"

"Just go with him" Nudge said smiling at Ella

NudgePOV

I had told Ella earlier what happened and I showed her the video I managed to take on my phone and she was totally shocked that I didn't tell her before. _Hm, I'm actually going to be able to help Fang. _I was going to go to his house and tell him he had to keep his ticket and that I got Ella to believe that he didn't do that to hurt Max. He had no clue Tess was going to do that.

**Next day still in NudgePOV**

I walked down the halls of school and saw Fang staring at the ground. I made sure Max wasn't around and when I knew she wasn't I ran over to Fang. I grabbed his wrist and pushed him into the janitors closet.

"What the hell Nudge?!"

"I just wanted to ask you something"

"In a fucking _janitor's _closet!"

"Yeah your point? Do you still have your ticket to prom?"

"Yeah"

"Keep it, I was able to get Ella to believe you and she is helping you get back together with Max, but in order to do that you have to go to prom. I'll be able to get you a corsage thing that matches her dress. She's going with Dylan so at one point you're going to have to get her away from him if he tries to rape her or whatever; or hurts her. Okay?"

"And if she still doesn't want me back I just move away and never come back correct?"

"Oh she'll want you back, it will take a little but if she questions it I have this" I pulled out my phone and showed him the video

"Why didn't you show her this earlier?!"

"Cause I forgot I had it"

"Fine, whatever" Fang left me standing in the closet and I started doing my victory dance. I walked out of the closet when I was down dancing and headed off to class.

**Next Day**

MaxPOV

It was the day before prom and I was going with Dylan. I still saw Fang around the school and at my locker but just talked to angel and ignored him. For some reason I couldn't wait for tomorrow I wanted to go to prom. I had to tell the Night Rides that Fang wasn't the co-leader on Sunday but I didn't care I wanted to tell them that. But I didn't want to say good-bye to Fang, I never did.

I walked out to Iggy's truck and hopped in and he drove off towards my house.

When we arrived at my house Ella and I got out and Ella went down to my room and pulled my dress out of my closet and looked through the accessories and shoes and makeup and pictures on how she could do my hair.

FangPOV

I pulled into my driveway and ran inside the house to ran into Ari, I pushed him out of the way so I could get to my parents. I heard them fighting again and one of them slammed the bedroom door and my mom walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, don't call the real estate agent person" I told her

"Why?"

"Because if tomorrow night works right we'll be able to stay here"

"Really?" she smiled

"Yeah" she kissed my cheek and I headed to my room.

**Next Day Around 5:30 PM**

MaxPOV

Ella was running around my room in her black dress and heels. I walked towards her in my floor length black and DARK purple dress; I set my hand on her shoulder and she sighed and had me sit down so she could finish dressing me up.

**30 Minutes Later**

I heard the doorbell ring and my mom rush to answer it. Ella quickly finished my hair and we both walked upstairs.

I saw Iggy was wearing a regular tuxedo and Dylan in and DARK purple tuxedo that matched my dress sort of. Iggy walked over to Ella and kissed her lightly and Dylan walked over to me and put his arm around my waist.

My mom snapped like 50 pictures and then we were able to leave.

We walked into the gym and the four of us got our picture taken. Then we went to the dance floor.

A slow song came on and I kept having to pull Dylan's hands off my ass. But at one point he pushed it too far and I had enough so I stomped on his foot. I walked out of the gym and stood outside the gym for awhile.

I had just closed my eyes when someone walked up to me.

"Dylan push it too far?" they asked, I opened my eyes to see Nudge and Ella standing in front of me

"Yeah" I nodded and Nudge shoved her phone in my face

"Max, it's time for you to see this video" out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang standing and the other exit of the gym

Nudge hit play and I couldn't believe my eyes. After the video was over I looked over where Fang was standing and he wasn't there. I turned back to face Nudge and Ella but they had disappeared too. But Fang walked up to me.

"You look beautiful" he told me I looked at what he was wearing and I realized he was wearing a tie the matched my dress a little bit.

"You don't look too bad yourself"

"Max, I'm sor-"

"I know you're sorry"

"Here" Fang took my hand and put a corsage on my wrist, I looked up at him.

"How do I know you aren't faking this?"

"Because Max I love you"

"I love you too, but-"

"No but's" he smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

Fang and I walked into the gym together and got our picture taken again but this time I wasn't with an idiot. Ella and Iggy came over to us and the four of us got our picture taken and then just Iggy and Ella. I smiled and wished this night would never end.

**Longest chapter so far! 3,172 words without the author notes at the beginning and end!**


	27. Chapter 27

MaxPOV

It was somewhere around 11:30 and the prom just ended so everyone was filing out of the gym. Fang had his hands on waist as I guided him out of the gym. After we got outside the school I noticed he came here on his motorcycle and saw my helmet sitting on top of the seat. Fang pulled me to the bike and handed me the helmet.

"Fang, I can't ride when I have _this _on" I sighed handed the helmet back to him

"Yes you can and you will" Fang took the helmet a plopped it down on the head. I laughed slightly and got on.

Ella and Nudge helped me get my dress up off the ground so it wouldn't be drug and ruined. Once they got the dress 'perfectly' as Ella put it off the ground but still keeping my legs warm.

The ground was frost covered and it was slightly cold outside but I still shivered in the breeze. Fang took off the black coat from his tux and handed it to me. I gladly took it and put it on. Fang got on the bike and pulled his helmet on and started up to motorcycle. I saw Dylan at the front doors red faced and clearly pissed. Fang revved the engine and sped off out of the parking lot.

"You missed the turn" I told Fang after seeing my street buzz by as Fang drove

"No I didn't" Fang said after he looked at the next street sign

"Yeah you did, my house is back there"

"Oh so you want to go home instead of come with me, I see how it is" Fang slowed to a stop at an intersection

"I want to stay with you but my curfew is midnight"

"Well, I'll change that" he started driving again and pulled into a parking lot. The run down grocery store parking lot.

"Why are we here, mister 'I'll change your curfew' boy?" I asked

"Well 1- mister and boy don't go together and G- I wanted to take you here"

"I see our teacher from like kindergarten failed at teaching you how to count"

"Yes, yes they did, and I like it like that" I took my chance of Fang saying that and started singing the chorus of '_Like it Like That_'

"I like it like that,

hey windows down chillin' with the radio on

I like it like that,

damn sun so hot make the girls take it all off.

I like it like that,

Yeah! I can never get enough

Oh everybody sing it right back

I like it like that!"

Fang laughed at my random song burst and he pulled me inside the grocery store. He walked into our office-man I love the fact it _our_ office again- and sat down at his desk.

"This is _our _office again, correct?" I just had to make sure

"Only if you don't want it to be" he picked up the phone and dialed a number

I blocked out what he was saying but when he turned on the radio and our song came on I smiled at him and he took my hand and when the music started playing we danced, right there in the middle of our office.

_We Danced by Brad Paisley_

_The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"  
And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"  
I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"  
And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"_

And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced

And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about  
And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt  
And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, "This is the last thing I expected"  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"

And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced

Like no one else had ever danced before  
I can't explain what happened on that floor  
But the music played  
We held each other close  
And we danced  
Yeah, we danced

Fang leaned down and kissed me and I was glad he was mine again. Or at least I thought he was mine again.

"We are back together right?" he whispered into my hair

"Yeah" I mumbled into his chest, I heard and felt him laugh slightly. I tilted my head up to look at him and yawned

"You," he poked my nose "need some sleep"

"And you," I poked his nose back "need to not poke my nose"

"BUT WHY?!" I laughed at his face he was making

"And you are coming to Ohio with me for Christmas, cause I don't want to be alone with my cousins and sister"

"As long as my parents and your parent say its ok" he turned the radio off and took my hand and led me outside to the motorcycle and helped my get on.

**December 20****th**

"MOM! WHERE'S MY SUIT CASE!" I yelled up the basement steps

"On the top of the stairs were you left it" My mom said coming to the top of the stairs holding up my suit case

"Oh right, can you push it down the stairs for me?"

"Sure" she set it down on the top step and kicked it down to me; I easily caught it and took it into my bedroom.

I flung the suit case down on the bed a flipped it open, I walked over to my closet and flung random clothes in the suit case and I walked into the bathroom and grabbed the essentials and put them in the bag and zipped it shut. I set it outside my door and I grabbed my laptop and earbuds, I yawned and walked out of my room flipping the light switch and closing the door. I grabbed my suitcase and lugged it up the stairs.

When I reached the top of the steps I set the bag and laptop down and spun around into a big black brick wall. The wall put their hands on my shoulders to help me so I didn't fall. I looked up and saw a smirking Fang.

"You really can't stop running into me, can you?" I flipped him off and he chuckled lightly.

"Mom! The Big Black Wall is here!" I yelled into the kitchen smirking; I heard my mom laugh and she walked into the foyer whipping her hands on her apron

"Nice to see you again, what was it 'Big Black Wall'?" My mom smiled and Fang punched my back lightly

"Thank you Max for the name 'wonderful' nick name"

"Well, Fang and Max could you take all the bags out to the van please?" I nodded and so did Fang we both grabbed our stuff and hulled it to the van.

After about 3 times of going back and forth Fang and I were finished and sitting in the very back of the van like we used to when we were younger.

I handed Fang the headphone splitter and plugged my earbuds in and he did the same. He hit play and the first song to come on was one of my favorites. I closed my eyes remembering the music video and letting it play in my head.

Before I knew it we were headed off to the airport. What we are going to drive the 31 hours it would take.

Fang's parents met us at the airport and Mrs. Ride took the van back to my house so the airport wouldn't tow it while we were in Bryan Ohio **(Comment if you've ever heard of this city!)**.

We walked to the luggage area and put the stuff where they would put it in the plane. We headed back to the gate. Right when we got there they started loading people and we showed them our tickets and we boarded the plane and found our seats.

I sat down next the window and Fang sat down next to me; Mom and Ella were behind us. I was so happy I didn't have to deal with a bratty kid kicking my seat. I leaned my head against Fangs shoulders and he leaned his head on top of mine. I pulled out my laptop and brought up the wifi thing. I loved that planes had wifi now. I connected to it and pulled up a game and started playing it.

Fang sighed next to me an hour later and right after he sighed and I mean RIGHT after my computer died. Fang chuckled next to me and I shoved him lightly.

"We are now going to land at Toledo Express Airport, so please buckle your seatbelts and put all your trays and seats in the upright position. Thank you." I heard the flight attendant say over the intercom thing. I did as she said and leaned against the back of the seat.

When we landed I grabbed my laptop and Fang and I checked our seats and we both filed out of the plane. After getting out of that weird little tunnel thing we were at the gate and we went straight to the luggage area.

Once we got there I grabbed my bags and Fang grabbed his Fang and I went and stood against a wall. Once Mom and Ella got their bags they came and joined us.

"Ready to go find your grandparents?" she asked I nodded and pushed off the wall Fang did the same following me as we rolled our suitcases down the many halls of the airport which the four of us knew perfectly.

We got outside I and I started looking around the parking lot for my grandma's blue 7 person van. I saw it in the middle of the 3 row. I pointed at it and everyone followed me as I walked towards the van. When we got there my grandma came out I her winter coat and hugged all of us. I shivered in the crisp December air, I wasn't always used to the bitter cold that Ohio and Michigan tended to have, I lived in Arizona! It was always sunny and warm! Except the winter but the winter in Arizona felt like the northern part of the United States(mainly Ohio and Michigan's area like around those states and over by New York and Maine and those states).

"Well let's get your bags in the back of the van before these two Miss Tall and Skinny's here gets too cold." My grandma joked, she pulled the trunk door open and we piled our bags in. Fang shut the door and climbed in the back of the van where I was sitting to try and get warm.

I leaned into him and he rubbed my arm up and down trying to help but it didn't help his hands were fucking cold.

After the hour and 3 minute drive-yeah I timed it- we arrived at my grandparent's house. I hopped out of the van and grabbed my suitcase and ran inside to be hit with a giant wall of heat. I ran upstairs and claimed my bed and flung my pillow on the other side of the bed so I had claimed both sides of the bed. I ran back down the stairs I about ran it Fang for the 2 time that day.

"Save any bed for me or do I have to sleep by myself?" He asked; I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the narrow staircase and into the bedroom. I moved my pillow and grabbed his suitcase and flung it on his side of the bed.

"Happy?" I asked looking into his eyes

"Yes" he smirked and kissed my fore head and we walked down the stairs again.

I saw my grandpa in the living room watching some show on fishing or _'Untold Stories of the ER' _or '_Bizarre ER Stories_' **I think that's the name and these are all shows my grandpa watches) **sometimes he would even watch '_My Cat from Hell_' I walked into the room Fang trailing in behind me. I saw what he was watching and Fang now owed me 5 bucks.

"Well hi there Max!" my grandpa stood up from his chair and hugged me

"Hi" I smiled at him and he saw Fang next to me

"Now this couldn't be my granddaughters best friend _and _from what I hear her boyfriend Nickolas Ride?" My mom would always send my grandparents a card with my school picture, Ella's school picture and a copy of Fang's picture.

"Yup, I just so happen to be those things" Fang did his normal half smile and shook my grandpa's hand

"Would you rather be called Fang now?"

"Sure" the doorbell rang and my eyes grew wide and I grabbed Fang's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

"You're 'favorite' cousin isn't at the door it's someone else" he whispered, I peeked around the corner and jumped when I saw said cousin doing the same.

I mumbled some swear words as she hugged be so tightly I couldn't breathe. I gave her a fake smile and hugged my aunt and uncle.

"Hello Max, it's nice to see you again" my Uncle Tim said hugging me

"It's nice to see you too" I lied

"Max it's great to see you again. My you've gotten taller!" my Aunt Sara beamed at me and hugged me almost as tight as her daughter did.

The doorbell rang again and I used this to my advantage and opened the door. Thankfully my Aunt Kayla and Uncle Joe came in and I hugged them both before running up the stairs. I heard footsteps walking down the hall and I grabbed my laptop not thinking. The door creaked open and the person grabbed my computer before I could hit them with it.

"Not so fast Martinez, I believe I share this room with you" I let go of the computer and hugged Fang

"I thought you were Mackenzi" I said into his shirt he laughed

"Well everyone is needed downstairs" I sighed and nodded against Fang's chest and we walked down the stairs together and into the computer/foyer/tree set up place was.

"Fang! Max! We just voted that you too get to set the tree up and decorate it!" Aunt Sara chirped. _Grrreeeaaattt. _I sighed and nodded. Fang and I went to the basement and carried the tree up. We headed back down and grabbed three boxes each full of room and tree decorations.

I set the last of my boxes and opened the one with the tree inside. I pulled out the branch things and made Fang sort them while I set up the tree post. I had gotten all the posts together but I was stupid and didn't put them together before I stuck it in the base; and let me tell you get the post out of the base is HARD. I felt someone grabbed my waist after I sighed when I decided I'd have to take it apart. They lifted me up and onto their shoulders; I stuck the last posts together and then I was handed the top of the tree piece **(if you have a reusable tree like I do you know what I'm talking about)**, I stuck the top on the tree and looked down at Fang as he handed me the top pieces.

"I thought it would be fun putting this up this way" I laughed and he took me off his shoulders and I started handing him pieces until I could reach.

Fang and I finished putting up the tree and started decorating the room. We hung lights above the door ways and Ella somehow hung mistletoe in a doorway the Fang and I were working on and Then both of us got caught underneath and yeah we kissed everyone said 'AWWW' like they had no lives…

I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. I pulled open the door and my step sister and her husband and 2 children were standing at the door. I smiled at them and moved aside so they could get out of the bitterness. I picked up my nephew Christopher and he looked up at me and smiled. I set him down and his little sister Sophia hugged my legs I bent down and picked her up, I kissed her forehead and set her down and she ran after her brother. I stood up and hugged my step sister Karen and hugged her husband Justin.

"Karen you remember Nick right?" I asked her

"Yes I do and he's now Fang correct?" she replied looking over at him

"Yup" she looked at our interlocked hands and smiled brightly at us. She walked into the living room where everyone else was chatting about something.

We finished decorating the room when Christopher and Sophie – as we liked to call her – came in and wanted to help decorate the tree. I lifted Sophie up and she put an ornament on the tree and I handed her another ornament. Fang did the same with Christopher until we finished decorating to tree.

Everyone filed into the small dining room and kitchen for dinner. We said grace and I filed a plate up for myself and Sophie and she dragged me to the 'kid's table'. I set down her plate and I set her in her high chair **(Sophie-3, Christopher- 6)**. I sat down next to her and started eating my dinner; Fang walked past the doorway and saw me sitting there so he came and joined me. Soon Mackenzi sat down with us. Christopher set his plate down on the other side of Fang; I smiled at him when he took a bite on his ham.

The rest of the night went by in silence until everyone was stupid and left Mackenzi alone with me. Okay well Fang was there too but he couldn't stop her from being the annoying little bitch she is.

"Mackenzi! Leave. Me. ALONE!" I screamed at her

"What am I doing?" she replied calmly

"What are you doing? Your make my fucking head hurt because of what you do!" I lunged at her but Fang grabbed my waist and pulled me into our room and shut the door with his foot. He locked it still holding onto me and then he let go and I flung onto the bed. He laid down on top of me to hold me down.

"You going to be a good girl now of am I going to have to lay on you longer?" He whispered into my ear making me shiver

"Define 'good'"

"I'll take that as a no" He laid he had on my shoulder and closed his eyes

"Don't fall asleep on me and please get off me your squashing my boobs" I slapped his head and he looked at me

"Really Max?"

"Yes, now get off of me"

"That is NOT what she said" I slapped his head again and he rolled off me

"Good Fang" I stood up and kissed his cheek.

**1 Hour Later**

We walked out of the room to hear Mackenzi talking to someone. Most likely her parents so she can sleep here instead of the hotel. I got half way down the stairs when I heard what they were saying.

"I can share the room with Max!" that would be MAckenzi's high pitched girly voice say

"No you can't" Yes! My mom was defending me!

"Why not?!" Mackenzi shrieked; I covered my ears from the high pitchedness

"Because she's already sharing that room"

"With who?!"

"Her boyfriend"

"But he can sleep on the couch!"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to sleep at the hotel" God I loved my mom; Mackenzi stomped out of the house and I heard a car door slam and the roar of a car engine.

"Now I understand why you call her 'The Ruler of All Drama Queens'" I smacked Fang in the stomach and finished walking down the stairs.

When I got into the kitchen Mom was pacing and rubbing her temples. _Bad sign_. I waited for the screaming, yelling something! But nothing happened.

**Okay so tell me if you have ever heard of Bryan, Ohio. It's a small city but I love it there! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Bold bold bold! I'm bored okay it's 7 AM and I'm tired and cold and bored.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Skype or any of the stores mentioned**

MaxPOV

I slowly backed up the stairs and into my room again and pulled out my computer. Fang sat down next to me as I logged into Skype. I instantly got a group call invite from Nudge and I accepted it and I leaned back from my computer when everyone screamed for no apparent reason.

"YAY MAX YOU'RE HERE!" Nudge squealed into her mic.

"So is Fang" I mentioned pointing across my body; Fang leaned in but barely made it in the shot so he came up and sat behind me putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Is Ella?" I saw Angel pop up from probably doing homework

"No, she's with my grandparents somewhere, probably at Wal-Mart" I answered

"Well are you gonna be able to Skype tomorrow?" Iggy spoke up

"Umm, tomorrow's the what?"

"21st" Gazzy's voice came from behind Angel somewhere

"Oh, then no. We are going to Fort Wayne, Indiana to go Christmas shopping"

"Damn" Everyone said at the same time

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"I don't know" Nudge replied

I heard my mom yell up the stairs for me and Fang.

"Got to go I might be able to text tomorrow but I know Ella will be able to shop and text at the same time, bye!" I heard a chorus of byes and then I exited out of the call and walked downstairs.

"We are talking about who is going shopping with who. So Fang since you're the oldest teenager who are you going to shop with?" my grandma asked when we walked into the living room

"Max" Fang put his arm around me and we were dismissed. It was going to be hard shopping for someone while they were with you.

We headed back upstairs and I realized it was 10:30 and we had to get up a 5 to get a full day in of Christmas shopping. I grabbed my pajamas and headed towards the downstairs bathroom, since the upstairs bathroom is literally like 4 by 4 square. It only has a toilet and a sink and basically all the bathroom space is taken up. I shut the bathroom door and locked it, I pulled my clothes off and threw on my blue '_I Hate Mondays_' t-shirt and my plaid pants. I grabbed my clothes and headed back upstairs.

I knocked on the door lightly and opened it a crack.

"You decent?"

"Yes, I'm not naked" I opened the door farther to see him laying on the bed with his bare chest sticking out from the covers since he only had them pulled them to his waist.

I closed the door and crawled into the bed and wrapped my arm over his chest. He flicked the lamp off and kissed me on the forehead and he pulled the blanket over his chest and yawned before falling asleep.

**Next Morning like 5 AM**

"MAX! FANG! GET YOUR BUTT'S OUT OF BED!" I woke up to someone *cough* Mackenzi *cough* bursting into the room and screaming at us. I groaned and buried my head into Fang side.

Ella came into the room and grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the bed over Fang who groaned when an unexpected 135 pound girl –yes I'm under weight for an 18 year old girl who is 5' 11"– was pulled over the top of him. She handed me clothes and pushed me to the bathroom downstairs.

I quickly showered and pulled on and black tank top with a skull and a cross on it, with black ripped skinny jeans, I laced up my boots and pulled my black leather jacket on. I put on my open weave beret and walked back upstairs to grab my phone. I opened the door and saw Fang pulling his shirt on over his head. I grabbed my phone off the night stand and started walking out of the room.

Fang grabbed my hand and I spun around to look at him. He kissed me and I smiled up at him then walked out of the room.

**On the 1 Hour Drive to Fort Wayne Mall (Glenbrook Square Mall)**

Fang and I were listening to music when I was handed a note.

"Here's a list of what everyone would like, but you can get them anything that's not what you were assigned to get." My grandma said looking in the rear-view mirror at me; I nodded and went back to the music playing.

_Lights by Ellie Goulding_

_I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me_

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
Home

Noises, I play within my head  
Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing  
And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept  
In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
Home

Lights, lights, lights, lights  
Lights, lights, lights, lights  
(Home, home)  
Lights, lights, lights, lights  
Lights, lights

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
Home

(Home, home )  
Lights, lights, lights, lights  
Lights, lights, lights, lights  
(Home, home)  
Lights, lights, lights, lights  
Lights, lights, lights, lights

I looked up as we pulled into the mall's parking lot and had to wait for everyone to get out of the van while I unbuckled and got out of my seat. I hopped out of the van and waited for Fang to get out.

"Ok everyone knows where to go correct?" My mom asked me all nodded and she continued. "Meet in the food court at, let's see its 7 now so let's meet in the food court by the marry-go-around at noon." We all nodded again and we all went inside with our shopping partners.

I pulled out the list and looked at where we came in. Barnes and Noble. I pulled Fang towards the side of B&N so we could look around the mall for the stores that were listed.

Christmas List **(I sucked at writing these so yeah sorry)**

Mackenzi- $50 gift card from American Eagle

Ella- Blow dryer

Fang- Leather jacket

Valencia- Muffin Pan

Karen- Running shoes size 7 1/2

Justin- Golf balls

Christopher- Cars 3 movie

Sophia- Panda Build-a-Bear

Grandpa- Fishing pole

Grandma- Slideshow picture frame

Tim- Nail Gun

Sara- Blender

Kayla- Baby Monitor

Joe- Snow Blower

I started checking off places I needed to go thankfully Mom had given me a credit card since most of these are like over 50 bucks.

I needed to go to:

American Eagle

Sears

Build-a-Bear

Payless

We passed Starbucks and I saw American Eagle and I headed inside and got the gift card and came back out to meet Fang who had a bag in hand already. I walked over to Build-a-Bear and bought a Panda bear skin and an outfit and left the store seeing Fang with another bag. We were over by JC Penny's already and had to go back towards Barns and Noble to get to Sears. We stopped at stores along the way buying gifts for people and we soon were at Sears.

I made Fang push a cart full of stuff to the counter after about an hour of searching for things. I had found them all without help. I paid for everything and we borrowed the cart and set all of our other stuff inside the cart. I somehow managed to make it so Fang didn't know I threw a leather jacket his size in the cart he was pushing around the store but I had covered it with my coat until I put the bender, blow dryer, and nail gun boxes in the cart.

We pushed the cart to the closest elevator and went down to the food court level and found Payless and got Karen her running shoes. We sat down at a table and I pulled out my phone to look at the time.

"11:30" I sighed

"Well we are done half an hour early"

"Yup" I quickly texted my Grandma to see where she was so we could put the stuff in the van. "Hey let's go get my Grandpa's car keys so we can put this stuff in the van."

"Okay" Fang stood up and we headed back to the elevator and I found my Grandma and Grandpa in Claire's. Grandpa looking as bored as ever.

"Can I have your keys?" I asked him

"Sure" He handed them to me and I walked out and back towards Barnes and Noble.

We walked through Barnes and Noble and out to the van and we started loading the trunk.

I shivered and closed the tailgate and we headed back into the mall. We took the escalator down to the food court and I saw Mom and Ella arms full of bags. Fang handed her the cart and they put all the bags in and we waited for everyone to be done.

Soon it was noon and we had 3 carts full of bags and everyone was eating lunch. Fang and I had finished our food first so we went and took the carts to the van and made everything fit in the trunk. **(The van is an Astro van so it has a large trunk) **I closed the tailgate again and Fang put all three carts together and put them in the cart return area place. I followed Fang back inside and we saw our group walking towards us so we turned back around and walked back to the van.

**Later That Day At About 8 PM**

Fang and I were in our room wrapping presents on the floor hiding behind the side of the bed. I had wrapped Fang's gift first and wrote his name on it then started a pile. I wrapped the rest of the gifts and had Fang help me carry them down stairs and put them underneath the tree

After everything was done I pulled out my computer and opened my email to quickly check it and then opened Skype. I got about 50 billion messages instantly and a call invite. I accepted it and the 6 of us talked until midnight.

I heard a knock on the door and Mom peeked her head in.

"Don't stay up too late; actually get ready for bed." I nodded and said bye to the group and I pulled my pajamas out of my bag and changed in the 4 by 4 square bathroom.

It was difficult since pulling my bottoms on I hit my head on the door then about fell and hit my head on the sink. I pulled the shirt on and walked into the room since every time there a crash in the bathroom Fang came out and knocked on the door t make sure I was okay. I flopped onto the bed and rolled over to Fang and closed my eyes.

After being awake til about 5 in the morning I gave up and grabbed Fang's iPod and started listening to slow songs to help me get to sleep.

_Hurt by Christina Aguilera_

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you

I was passed out after this song.

**And Chapter is done!**

**Fang: You're lazy**

**Me: I know**


	29. Chapter 29

**December 22**

MaxPOV

I woke up around 1 the next day with a pounding headache. I stumbled out of the room and downstairs to hear tons of laughter and other loud noises. I rubbed my eyes as I snatched the bottle of Motrin and a glass and filled it with water.

I took the pill and walked back upstairs to get dressed.

I walked downstairs in some ripped jeans, purple top, black and pink converse high tops, my varsity coat, a black wing ring, and my hair in a braid.

Fang was stuck between Ella and Mackenzi talking together. He stood up and walked towards me; he kissed my forehead and I pulled him outside throwing him his coat.

I walked out onto the porch and brushed the dust of snow that was blown onto the porch off the ground and sat down on the swing. It was quiet outside so I was able to think/hear/get over my headache. I leaned my head against Fang's shoulder when he sat down and swung us back and forth slightly.

I took in a deep breath of crisp winter air and shivered slightly against Fang's side.

"Hey, hey Fang" I punched his arm slightly and he looked down at me

"What?"

"One you're it and seventy-two I know a great place to get food and more importantly hot chocolate" I smiled at him

"Ok" He stood up and I followed him off the porch down the two steps onto the un-shoveled path.

I walked next to him and we went through the stop sign and we walked down the road to Main Street. We jogged across the slush filled street and over the snow mounds on the side of the road. Fang followed me down the sidewalk making our way through the occasional passer-by and soon we were at Four Seasons Diner.

It was about a 5 minute in all and a cold one during winter.

Fang held the door open for me and I walked into the '50's diner. I saw a booth in the back corner and we walked over to it and sat down. The look of the diner didn't go with the name but it used to be a '50's diner and the new owners liked the look. Soon a waitress skated over to us and handed us menus.

"Welcome to Four Seasons Diner, I'm Taylor and I'll be your waitress" She said smiling "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have hot chocolate" I said

"I'll have the same" Fang said looking over at me

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks in a minute" Taylor skated away and back into the kitchen.

"Wouldn't it be cool to have a job where you skated around?" I asked Fang

"Sure, I heard you could get a job at Sonic or the Roller Arena" He replied smirking

"No" I laughed and I looked around the room and saw Taylor carrying two hot chocolates towards us "So what are you getting?"

"Are you ready to order?" Taylor asked setting the mugs down, I looked over at Fang and nodded

"Yes we are" I said politely; Fang raised an eyebrow at my politeness and I rolled my eyes

"What can I get you two?"

"I'll have a grilled cheese with bacon and tomato soup" I said handing her the menu after she finished writing my menu

"I'll have the BLT" Fang handed her the menu and she nodded and went back to the kitchen

"Since when have you liked tomatoes?"

"Since never I'm taking them off" I laughed and saw an older couple walk into the restaurant and sit down at a table. I waitress who looked like our waitress except with straight brown hair where Taylor had dirty blond curly hair.

"So you're having a BL?"

"Yes" I smirked at him and felt my phone in my pocket go off. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was from my mom.

_Are you and Fang in town?_

I typed back 'yes and Grandma lives in town'. I looked at Fang and sighed.

After five minutes of waiting our food came out, after Taylor left Fang stole a piece of my bacon. I slapped his hand and ate my sandwich. I watched as Fang picked the tomatoes out and handed them to me. I took the tomatoes off my plate and ate them happily.

"I thought you didn't like tomatoes" Fang said taking a bite of his BL(T)

"I don't but I like these tomatoes" I smiled at him and handed one to try "Try it" He took it and tried it and nodded.

"Not that bad" I laughed and let him take some tomatoes off my plate.

We finished our food in silence every now and then talking

"Can I get you desert?" Taylor asked "Here's a desert menu" she handed us the menu and we looked at it "Here I'll let you have a minute"

"Want to share a chocolate malt?" I asked him

"Sure"

Fang and I shared the chocolate malt and when the waitress came to give us the bill I realized I forgot my wallet.

"It's fine I got it" Fang said reading the look on my face I smiled at him

"How much is it?"

"Why should I tell you"

"'Cause I'm gonna pay you back"

"No you are not and its $29.90"

He set the money with a tip on the table and we walked out of the diner.

We started back towards my Grandparents house talking about random things.

"HEY!" Fang yelled after I hit him with a snow ball. He bent down and grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at me.

We were in a snowball fight for at least 2 minutes when I came up behind him and dumped snow on his head. He spun around too fast making both of us fall somehow and he landed on top of me. I felt the snow seep through my jeans and my coat, I shivered and shoved snow in Fang's face and managed to escape on to the porch.

I ran into the house and upstairs with Fang following me I shut the bedroom down and opened the window and jumped.

What the roof is 3 feet down! I shut the window right as I heard Fang come into the room. I hid against the wall and heard talking. The window opened and someone jumped out the window.

I came face to face with Fang. He bent down grabbed snow and shoved it in my face but I jumped in through the window and shut it and locked it. I smiled at Fang and he rolled his eyes. I unlocked it only because I felt like he suffered enough Ohio winter air for the day. And maybe my mom came in the room and told me that we were going to go down to the Court House and take pictures of all the lights. But I changed before I let him inside.

"Thanks" He mumbled changing his pants quickly and we walked out of the room and downstairs to go to the Court House.

**December 24**

FangPOV

It was Christmas Eve and the 6-year-old and the 3-year-old were going insane. Max and I had to babysit them while the adults went last minute shopping. Max was trying to get Sophie to go to sleep but it wasn't working so Max carried Sophie and Christopher to our room laid them down on the bed and turned off the light and laid down on the bed with them.

Max looked up at me and gave me a look that said 'lay down in the bed now or sleep on the couch'. I walked over and laid down on the bed on the opposite side of Max so we could make faces at each other.

I reached over the side of my side of the bed and felt a blanket and pulled it over all four of us. Sophie and Christopher were quiet so that meant they were asleep.

I faintly heard the door close downstairs and footsteps on the steps. The bedroom door opened and Dr. M smiled at Max and I. She nodded at us and Karen walked into the room and was able to get both sleeping children downstairs without them waking up.

"Good job you too, Karen gave me you guy's pay so here you go" Dr. M put the money on the stand and Max crawled under the covers on the bed and I did the same pulling Max to my chest.

**Next Morning**

MaxPOV

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I jumped at the random scream that came from the bedroom door.

"MAX! FANG! WAKE UP!" Two children jumped on the bed

"I have a question" I looked up at Fang from my comfy sleeping spot

"What 'tis this question?"

"Why does everyone scream your name first then mine?"

"I don't know 'cause they love you"

"Wake up you two!" Christopher shouted

"We are up" I said turning in Fang's arms to face the children that are most likely hyper "what time is it anyway?"

"You're not up until you get out of bed! And its 7" I groaned and took my pillow and put it over my face.

"Pwease get out of bed" I removed the pillow when Sophie said this and hit Fang with the pillow. I smiled at him and sighed

"Fine" I rolled out of the bed and in my clothes from yesterday I followed the two hyper children.

FangPOV

I grabbed the present I didn't put under the tree and stuck it in my pocket it. The door creaked shut and I jogged down the stairs seeing Sophie and Christopher sitting at the tree.

"Sophie and Christopher come sit in here" Their mom said; they got up and ran into the room.

"Well let's let the youngest ones get their presents first" Dr. M smiled; Max stood up from her spot on the couch and walked over to me and pulled me back to the tree so we could hand Christopher and Sophie their gifts.

They opened their gifts; Sophie got Barbies and Barbie clothes and stuff like that and Christopher got cars and the Cars movie. Then Ella got to open her gifts which were random hair/makeup/clothe items.

Soon Dr. M made Max and I sit down on the couch and open our gift Max was opening a box from her mom with Sophie on her lap playing with her Barbie.

Max got the box open and inside the shoe box was a Yin and Yang necklace, a wing heart necklace and wing ring.

"Thanks Mom" She smiled at her mom and set the box aside. Ella handed her another box and Max looked at who it was from

Max pulled the wrapping paper off after looking at the card and who it was from. Max pulled out a black T-shirt and laughed. I read what it said, 'Come at me bro'.

"Thanks Ella" Ella handed her another box and I saw it was from Karen and her family

Sophie helped Max pull the wrapping paper off and pulled out a Taylor Swift CD.

She said her thank you's and soon Ella handed her my two gifts from me. Max unwrapped the first box and pulled out a black leather jacket that I had found at Sears. She started unwrapping the second one and when she pulled the paper off and saw the iPod touch in front of her she turned and smiled at me.

"Thank you" Max said and I nodded at her; Ella handed me my gifts.

MaxPOV

Fang had gotten me and iPod. I can't believe him right now but I'm happy that I got him two things also.

Fang started unwrapping the gifts from me and he saw the black leather jacket and a pair of earbuds laying on top of the jacket. He said thank you and soon the adults got their gifts and we could leave.

Fang and I carried our gifts upstairs and into our room. I sat down on the bed and set everything beside me.

"Try the jacket on" Fang said closing the door

"Okay" I pulled the jacket on and felt something in the pocket.

I put my hand in the pocket and felt a box; I pulled it out and saw that it was a little black box. She looked up at me and I smirked at her.


	30. Chapter 30

MaxPOV

I slowly opened the box seeing a ring inside.

"It's a promise ring" Fang said sitting down next to me, he took the ring and put it on my right ring finger.

I must have still had a shocked expression because Fang nudged me and told me not to look too surprised.

"You like it?" He asked me

"Like it? I love it" I smiled at him

"I'm glad you do" I hugged him and look at the ring again.

The ring was a simple silver band with a small diamond in the middle of the band with a heart engraved on each side of the stone.

"So this means you promise to marry me right, or does it mean nothing?" I asked him

"What do you think?" He responded

"It means nothing, I knew it!" I said smirking slightly

"No it means I promise to marry you one day"

"Good"

**3 Days Later-December 28-7 AM**

I ran towards the plane gate with Fang beside me and Ella and my mom behind us. The gate was going to close any minute and we needed to get on that plane to go home.

I reached the gate and showed her the ticket and told the woman that two more people were coming. Soon Ella and Mom got to the gate and we boarded the plane.

After an hour of listening to music, since my laptop had died about half an hour ago, we landed in Phoenix and got off the plane.

We met up with Fang's parents and got our luggage and carried it off to the cars. I climbed into the front seat of my mom's van and watched Fang and his parents drive off towards their house. I leaned back and closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

"Max, sweetie we're home" My mom lightly shook me awake and I sleepily got out of the van and carried my things inside the house and into my bedroom.

I threw everything on the floor and hopped into my bed and fell asleep again.

**Hour Later**

This time when I woke up it was because my phone buzzed in my pocket. Did I ever mention I was a very light sleeper?

I pulled out my phone and blinked a few times at the brightness of the screen compared to the darkness of my room. When I was able to read the screen I saw it was from Fang.

_Gang problem at store, be at your house in 5_

I quickly got out of my bed and threw on a black baggy t-shirt I didn't mind getting blood on considering it most likely already had blood on it.

I jogged up the stairs and quickly wrote a note out for Mom

_Gang problem be back before lunch probably if not check the hospital or Iggy or Fang's house_

I stuck it on the table and walked outside as Fang pulled up on his motorcycle. I grabbed my helmet and tugged it on then sat down behind Fang wrapping my arms around his waist. He pulled out of the driveway and started down the street.

"So what's the issue?" I asked through the headset

"Border" I nodded against Fang's back and looked at the scene around me.

As we pulled into the parking lot and I instantly saw the problem. A girl around 5 foot 5 inches walked up to me her curly auburn hair pulled into a pony tail swaying as she walked. I recognized her when she told us the issue her name was Megan.

"Night Shades are across the border but when we approach them they go back to their side" I nodded and stalked towards the side of the building.

I instantly saw their symbol painted onto our building. Fang saw it too and walked inside the building and came out with black spray paint and changed their symbol into ours.

"There an issue here?" I asked arms crossed over my chest

"No" One of them answered

"So why was there a Night Shades symbol on Night Rides wall?"

"I don't know" I smiled at them when they all flinched at my glare

"Well you obviously know since your holding a spray paint can the same color used on that wall" I sighed "Where's your new leader?"

"Right here" I knew that voice but I don't remember how. I tall boy emerged from the darkness. He was at least 6 foot tall. He was skinny and he had sort of a Bieberish hair cut.

"Dylan" I hissed, Fang stiffened beside me and glared

"Max, Fang. How nice of you two too show up" Dylan smiled I wanted to just shatter that face right here. Right now.

"Bieber, I thought you died?" Fang smirked and everyone in the Night Shades and Night Rides snickered

"Shut it!" Dylan yelled at his gang, then turned back to face Fang and I "So Max what flavor of fist do you want?"

"Correction: What flavor of fist do YOU want Bieber?" I smiled and dodged his first swing at my face, second swing I wasn't so lucky.

I hissed at the pain the shock up from my jaw. I gave my gangs signal and the gangs clashed together into a fight. Fang and I were fighting Dylan which it was pretty easy to do seeing as he has no fighting experience at all.

I spun around doing a spinning hook kick and hit Dylan in the jaw. His head snapped sideways and he spit blood to the ground. Then came at me, he threw a double punch roundhouse which I easily blocked them and kicked him back with a front kick.

Dylan dropped to the ground and the Night Shades instantly backed off.

"Leave before I really get pissed!" I yelled at the Night Shades

The Night Shades backed off instantly and left I turned to face Night Rides. I pointed at the door and they nodded walking inside. Fang and I walked in with Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy at the back of the pack. Fang and I walked onto the stage and I blew the air horn. Go air horns.

"K, now that they are gone we have to come up with a plan to get then to not push us around; although they can't do that with Bieber as their leader. Their leader has NO fighting experience at all; unless you call getting beat up by me at school fighting experience." The group nodded and I went on "You guys know that I don't beat him up just from the hell of it, but it would be fun to do that to him. Any ideas on how to stop them?" No one raised their hands; I sighed and said: "Think on it until next meeting, dismissed" I walked out of the door and got on Fang motorcycle.

I got home around 2 in the morning. I crumpled the note for Mom up and threw it away, then I headed back to my room to sleep until 4.

**This is Bob the Builder the Linebreak say hi!**

I was texting Fang when I was called from upstairs.

"What?!" I yelled up the stairs

"I said: We have company for dinner, dress up nicely please" My mom answered

"K" I walked into my room and then into the bathroom.

I started the shower and took my clothes off and got in the warm water that is called a shower.

After showering I wrapped the towel around my body, hair falling over my shoulders dripping what water they had on them. I walked back into my room holding the towel around myself I looked through my closet for something 'nice'. Which in my vocabulary meant anything without blood.

I found a black lace blouse, and pair of black jeans, black ballet flats, black flower hair clip. I pulled a black tank top on then put the blouse over top of the tank top. I pulled my hair back and clipped it back with the flower. I heard talking from upstairs so I pulled my room door open and walked up the stairs.

I saw the back of the heads of two people when I walked into the dining room.

"There's my other daughter" My mom smiled, the two people turned around to look at me. "That is Max, the oldest of my daughters" I smiled at them and sat down next to Ella

"Who are they" I whispered to my sister

"Her boyfriend and his daughter" she whispered back taking a drink of her water

"Since when'd she start dating again?"

"Since people accepted who you were, Max" I nodded and took a drink from my water and look at the two guests.

My man had an oval face, he had dark brown hair, he had brown eyes under his rectangle shaped glasses, and he had tan skin. His daughter had the same hair and eye color and skin color as he did but she didn't have glasses. A few freckles were scattered crossed her nose.

"Max this is Michel and his Daughter J.J. **(I just realized I used Tess as Dylan's girlfriend and not J.J. Oh well)**" my mom said, I smiled at both of them and they returned my smile. J.J. had a retainer, but bright white teeth.

Mom set the dinner down on the table and we all dug into the homemade potato soup.

Half way through dinner there was a knock on the door and I got up from the table and went to the door and opened it.

"Oh hi Fang" I smiled up at him

"Hey Max" he smirked

"Michel, J.J. this is Fang, Max's boyfriend" Mom said

"Nice to meet you" Fang said "Max can I talk to you on the porch please?"

"Sure" I followed Fang out onto the porch and closed the door

"We have another Night Shade problem, but I can handle it since you have guests."

"I'll see if my mom will let me go but I doubt she'll let me stay here." I walked back inside and walked over to my mom

"Gang problem am I aloud to go?" I whispered to her, she shook her head no and I headed back to the porch

"I can't go but text me if you need back up, okay?"

"Okay" He kissed me and then jogged down the porch stairs and to his motorcycle.

I watched him leave before I headed back inside. I sat down again and began eating again.

We were all talking in the living room when we got a phone call. I answered the phone and instantly got a bad feeling.

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"Hello this is Amanda from the hospital. One of the patients that just came in gave a nurse this number. Is this Maximum Martinez?" The girl said on the other end of the phone

"Yes this is Maximum" Something bad has happened, I just know it

"A male around 18 said to have you come down here; he said he had to see you"

"Okay, I'll be right down" a lump in my throat had formed and it began to be hard for me to talk

"Alright just ask for me and they'll send me down to get you"

"Okay" I heard the click of the other over end hang up so I did too.

I scribbled a note out and threw it on the table. I grabbed my coat and ran out of the house to my green Jeep Wrangler. I jumped in the driver's seat and drove off towards the hospital.

I ran inside when I got to the hospital and asked for Amanda and she took me into a room.

"He won't tell us his name. Well he really can't because of his broken jaw. He only gives us notes to have us call you and that's all we know about him." Amanda said "You do know him right?"

"Yes I do" the lump in my throat was getting larger by the second.

She nodded and left; I walked over to the bed and pulled a chair up next to the bed. I sat down and laid my head on his arm and started crying.

**The story is probably gonna end soon but if I get enough response from you guys I'll write a sequel!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I disclaim everything! I don't own the books mentioned or MR**

FangPOV

I felt pressure on my left arm and felt something wet roll down that arm. I looked over at that arm and saw a head with black and pink hair. I carefully used my right arm and stroked her hair. She looked up at me and I saw that her little amount of mascara had run down her face. I grabbed the paper and pencil I had next to me. I quickly scribbled a message to her and showed her it.

MaxPOV**(**_Fang's Notes_**)**

_Why'd you leave your dinner thing?_

"I came here, there was no way I could stay there and act normal and not cry" I said whipping my eyes trying to remove the mascara streak down my face

_Who was at your house anyway?_

"Oh, my mom's boyfriend and his daughter"

_Do they know you left?_

"No"

_Can you see if they can get my pain killer or something for my jaw?_

"Sure" I walked out of his room as Amanda was walking towards the room "Can he get something for his jaw?"

"Let me check" Amanda looked at her clipboard and nodded "I'll be back will something in a minute"

"Okay" I turned and went back into the room and sat down next to Fang

"The nurse will be back will something in a minute" I told him and he slightly nodded

_You look nice, Max_

"Thanks"

_You're welcome_

"What happened? How did you get hurt? What happened that there was a gang problem?"

_Well the first and third questions are basically the same thing_

"So? Just answer them"

_Well I got hurt from the gang fight, and the gang problem was Night Shades attacked and graffitied our building _

"Damn"

Amanda walked in with a tray and set the tray on the stand next to Fang. She took his right arm since it had his IV in it and took a needle off the tray and put the needle in the IV tube and injected most likely pain killer into it.

"Alright you shouldn't have any pain in about 2 minutes" Amanda smiled and carried the tray out of the room and down the hall.

I took a hold of Fangs hand and closed my eyes. I heard the room door burst open and I opened my eyes immediately to the sound of the door smacking into the wall.

"You!" I turned and saw Fang's dad's face as red as ever and him pointing at me. "Get away from my son! You only lead him into more danger! This is a family only room! Get out!" I stood up but Fang grabbed my hand and showed them a note.

_You will NOT make her leave! It's MY choice if I allow people in or not! And I want YOU dad OUT!_

"I'm not leaving this room!"

_Max sit down_

"No Max, leave"

"You know what? I have to go home anyway I may be back tomorrow" I said standing up, I leaned over and whispered to Fang "You have your phone right?" he slightly nodded and I told him I would text him when I got home.

I pushed past Fang's dad and left the room and walked down the hallway out of the hospital. Once I got in my jeep I slammed my fist down on the steering wheel and laid my head on the wheel and cried once more.

Once I had calmed myself down I drove home.

When I walked into the house my mom hugged me VERY tightly and rocked us back and forth

"Max I was so worried! Why were you at the hospital?"

"I'm sorry I ruined this dinner Mom, Michel and J.J."

"Max, tell me why you were at the hospital"

"You remember when I asked to leave earlier and that phone call?" Mom nodded and I continued "Well Fang went there to settle things since he's second in command and there was a fight. He broke his jaw so he has to write to people now and the nurse said he has some broken ribs, a concussion and multiple cuts and bruises."

"And you didn't tell us this why?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin your dinner Mom, but I can see that I did anyways"

"It's fine Max. Why did you leave early, visiting hours aren't over yet? I know you Max you stay past visiting hours saying you're family."

"His dad came…"

"Oh" I looked down at the ground when I heard Michel say something to my mom

"Max why don't all of us go and see Fang?"

"His dad didn't want me there I doubt he'll want all of us there" Cue the lump in my throat again

"I think he'll let us" My mom said with a wink

FangPOV

_Jerry you had NO RIGHT to make her leave!_

"Don't you address me that way! I am your father!"

_I can do whatever I want to! You're not my dad!_

"Yes I am! And you are lucky I haven't kicked you out on the streets yet!"

_You already did once!_

"Yes but I aloud you back in the house!"

_Only because Mom told you too!_

"I'm done with this, and you! I'm glad to know that Ari will become everything I wanted you to be!" He spun around on his heel and stormed out of the room.

I threw the pad and pencil back on the stand and closed my eyes. I heard the door creak open and I opened one eye. I grabbed the pad and pencil again.

_Hi Mom, I suppose you're here to tell me whatever Jerry said wasn't true right?_

"Fang, you know he has always had a temper"

_You're right I do know that but I'm going to get an apartment. I'm NOT living with him another year! And if you're going to defend him don't call me 'Fang'_

"Fine but you do whatever you think is right"

_Okay, I'm getting an apartment_

"Please Nick don't do that"

_You're defending him. I'm not living with either of you!_

"Fine, good night Nick" My mom turned and left the room and I sighed the best I could with my jaw wired shut

"Fang?" I looked at the door again and my mood instantly brightened up

_Hi Max_

"It okay if my mom, Ella, J.J., and Michel come in?"

_They can come in_

They all came in and we talked for awhile and found out that J.J.'s name is really Jennifer Joy. They had found out about me moving into an apartment and Max said that if I moved into an apartment she was going to live in the apartment with me.

After an hour or so everyone left and Max was texting me, but she didn't know how much I wanted to be with her…

MaxPOV

I was currently texting Fang and sitting on my bed at home when I remembered I still had to finish a book by the end of Christmas break and then give an oral report on that book for English. I looked at my book shelf and looked through the book series I could probably finish in five days.

Matched- No

Little House on the Prairie- No

Fearless- No

Vampire Diaries- Yes

I pulled the book off the shelf and started reading.

**Five days later January 2**

I rolled out of bed and changed quickly, then grabbed my backpack and walked upstairs; I grabbed a couple packets of poptarts from the cabinet. I grabbed my coat and keys and headed out to my jeep. I headed off towards the hospital to pick up Fang since he was being discharged.

Fang had already found an apartment with 3 rooms 2 and a half baths, a kitchen and dining room and living room. I probably/most likely won't be cooking. Maybe a bowl of cereal once in awhile but I know how to fuck that up. And after school I was helping him pack his things into both my jeep and his truck. We even got a storage garage thing for the motorcycle and our seasonal stuff.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked. I walked through the front door and Fang walked towards me.

"You're taking him home correct?" A nurse asked me

"Yes" technically I was AFTER school but she doesn't need to know that

"Alright here are the discharge papers" she handed them to me and I signed each thing that needed to be signed.

Once I finished filling out the paperwork I helped Fang with his stuff to the jeep.

_Thanks_

"No problem" He could speak but it hurt him too much to talk

I pulled into the school parking lot and we walked silently into the school and into the main office.

"Ms. Martinez, Mr. Ride" Mrs. Dwyer smiled

"Hi" I answered basically for both of us; Fang nodded and sighed in

We walked out of the office and down the hall to our lockers.

"Max! Fang! How are you guys" Angel asked excitedly when we arrived at the lockers

"Good"

_Ok I guess_

"Fang, I thought you could talk now"

"I" Fang winced "can"

"It hurts him to much though" I finished for him and he wrapped his arm around my waist

"Oh" Angel pulled a book out of her locker and Nudge and Iggy came up to us

"Hey man how's the jaw?" Iggy asked; Fang shrugged and I smirked at Iggy "I should've known I wasn't gonna get a verbal answer"

"You should have" I smiled and then heard the first bell

Fang and I spun around and quickly opened our lockers and pulled our first hour books out and headed off in the different directions of our classes.

**After School**

I set the last box into my trunk and turned to help Fang put a box in his truck.

"Thanks" He said licking his lips

"No problem, follow you to the apartment?"

"Yes" I nodded and hopped into the driver's seat of my jeep and pulled out onto the road after Fang.

It was about a half an hour drive to the apartment but at least we got all of our things there in 2 trips. The first trip I made with my mom with my stuff yesterday and today I was helping Fang take his stuff to the apartment.

We pulled into the parking lot and I saw Iggy, Ella, Angel, Nudge and Gazzy all file out of Nudge's Slug Bug.

"Slug Bug" I punched Fang's arm and he glared at me.

"Nudge's bug doesn't count remember?" He was getting better at talking without pain but maybe that's cause I made him take pain killer…

"Nope" I popped 'p' and opened my trunk and boxes started falling out on top of me. Fang pushed the boxes upright again and handed me a box. "Thanks"

Fang handed everyone and box and we all carried them into the apartment.

The best thing about this apartment was that it didn't look like a house at all. We had our own backyard, front yard, garage once we get the door opener, and we had neighbors that we liked! Oh and Fang's parent's don't know where the apartment is. The only downside is we have to get up earlier for school but in a few month's that will be over.

**That was the last chapter and if I get enough response to this I will post maybe either a sequel or a epilogue. **


End file.
